You're Mine
by MrsAgronMichele
Summary: Puede que tengas otro amor, pero sigues siendo mía.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

**Prólogo**

"Es fácil enamorarse, pero es difícil romper el corazón de alguien, lo que parecía una buena idea se ha convertido en un campo de batalla"

\- Creí que Matthew era una farsa, no pensé que quedarías encantada con él.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Muy bien sabes que solo nos está ayudando.

\- Y es por eso que se te ve tan cómoda con él en las fotos.

\- Es parte del trato ¿Recuerdas?

-Ya, el trato, ocultarnos, cierto – Suspira.

\- Si acepté lo de tener nuestra relación en secreto fue porque tú también estabas de acuerdo –Atina a decir rápidamente.

\- Lo sé, y sigo pensando que fue lo mejor, al principio, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

\- Sabes que aún no somos fuertes en esta industria.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? –Interrumpe- Tienes un álbum exitoso, estas terminando otro, un libro, muchas propuestas ¿Qué más te hace falta? – Dice alterada.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que volver con lo mismo?

\- ¡Porque me cansé! – Dice fuera de si- ¡Me cansé de ocultar lo que soy por el que dirán! ¿O es que acaso tú te sientes bien así?

\- Sabes que no es el momento, sabes qué...

Ya – No la deja hablar- Déjalo así- Intenta tomar aire y calmarse- Esta es la conversación sin fin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que ya Lea, no puedo más, que se acabó – No puede evitar que su voz se quiebre- Que si tu no quieres decirle al mundo sobre nuestra relación ya no queda más que hacer- Hace una pausa- Eres libre.

\- No me puedes estar haciendo esto, Dianna – Dice notando como se acumulan lágrimas en sus ojos – Esto ya lo habíamos hablado, estaba superado – Le reprocha.

\- Toma asiento- Esto no está superado Lea, yo seguí en esto por ti, y es por ti que ahora hago esto.

\- No tienes derecho de decidir por mí, Dianna – Se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente, negándose a llorar.

-¿Y tú sí, Lea?

\- Por favor Dianna, se racional – Dice rápidamente sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos- ¿Quieres que deje a Matt? Está bien mi amor, yo lo hago, pero no me dejes, yo te amo.

\- Y yo Lea – Solloza- Lo hago, pero a veces no es suficiente, estamos en un momento de nuestras vidas donde queremos cosas diferentes y eso está bien, yo lo entiendo.

\- No me puedes dejar ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado – Dice mirándola a los ojos sin saber que escucharía una de las palabras más duras en toda su vida.

\- Esa es una de las razones Lea, todo lo que hemos pasado aun no es suficiente.

"Porque nos toca aceptar ser solo amigos y al saludarnos simplemente dar la mano o conformarnos con un beso en la mejilla, y hacer de cuenta que en tu vida ya no soy nada"

You were insecure but I was so sure

Girl, I wanted you…


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 1**

\- ¿Lista?

\- Solo si tú lo estás.

\- Para ti siempre, esto ya es tuyo – Besa el dorso de su mano y luego espera que abran la puerta de la limosina para ayudarla a bajar.

¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* ¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* ¡Por aquí! *Flash*

Saludan a los fans desde la distancia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vengan por aquí – Son guiadas por la publicista de Dianna. –Cuidado con el vestido- Dice luego de que Cara pisara el vestido de Dianna.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes – Le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Luces hermosa

\- Gracias… Por quinta vez – Ríe – Tú también luces muy bien.

\- Pero tú me opacas.

Siguen las indicaciones de la publicista hasta la zona de la alfombra roja donde las esperan cientos de fotógrafos.

\- Aquí vamos.

¡Dianna por aquí! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* Vean hacia acá chicas *Flash* ¡Por aquí! *Flash* ¡Sonrisa! *Flash* Una foto separadas por favor *Flash*

Cara se aleja para que puedan tomarle fotos a Dianna por separado.

¡Cara aquí! ¡Sonríe! *Flash*

Dianna luces hermosa *Flash*

Su publicista les hace una seña para que continúen caminando, Cara toma la mano de Dianna y siguen por la alfombra roja llena de artistas reconocidos guiadas por esta.

\- Bien chicas, un par de entrevistas, algunos saludos y entramos.

Se acercan a la zona de entrevistas del canal E! donde estaba Ryan Seacrest.

\- Dianna, Cara, lucen increíbles – Les dice este saludándolas.

\- Gracias Ryan – Dianna le sonríe.

\- Yo solo luzco bien al lado de ella – Dice Cara señalando a la Dianna.

\- Ríe- Eso es muy tierno. Ahora cuéntenme ¿De quién vienen vestidas?

\- Mi atuendo es un increíble traje Burberry Prorsum y joyas de Dominic Jones – Dice Cara quien lucía un traje de dos piezas plateados con un top dorado y tacones negros – Y mi increíble esposa…

\- Mi vestido es de Carolina Herrera y joyas de Cathy Waterman – Dianna lucía un vestido rojo con aberturas estilo V en la parte del frente y tacones a juego.

\- Se te ha visto en muchas ocasiones con Carolina ¿Alguna exclusiva de que ahora perteneces a su casa?

\- Solo puedo decir que le soy muy fiel a sus diseños – Sonríe

\- Ya ¿Y qué tal ha sido este primer año de casadas?

\- Sensacional, solo hay que ver a esta mujer – Dice Cara con expresión de obviedad.

\- Pues – Se sonroja- ¿Qué se puede decir? Todo marcha muy bien – Sonríe-

\- ¿Cómo te sientes esta noche Dianna? Tu primera nominación a los Óscar.

\- No hay palabras exactas para describirlo.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Y ansiosa, las otras nominadas son increíbles, solo ya estar en su misma categoría es un honor para mí.

\- Bueno, gracias Cara, Dianna mucha suerte esta noche.

\- Gracias a ti.

\- ¿A quién tienes por ahí, Giuliana? – Dice Ryan finalizando la entrevista y dándole el pase a su compañera.

Siguieron respondiendo alguna que otras preguntas, las mismas de siempre. Saludaron a uno que otro conocido, hasta que Dianna se siente observada y gira.

\- Oh por Dios ¿Lea? – Dice sorprendida.

\- ¡Dianna! – La saluda sin poder evitar la emoción.

\- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sigue en su asombro.

\- Vengo a presentar un premio.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Cara? – Dice tomando el brazo de su esposa.

\- Claro que la recuerdo – Sonríe

\- ¿Cómo estas, Lea? Luces muy hermosa – Se saludan con un beso.

\- Bien gracias, ustedes también. No sé si ya se conocen – Dice dirigiéndose a Cara- Mi novio Matthew Paetz.

\- Mucho gusto, Matthew. Cara Delevingne. – Estrecha su mano.

\- Por supuesto que se quién eres Cara, un placer- Ahora dirigiéndose a Dianna - ¿Cómo estas Dianna?

Dianna que seguía mirando a Lea reacciona.

\- Bien Matthew – Sonríe –

\- Dianna, Cara, debemos seguir, ya va a comenzar – Interrumpe la publicista.

\- Bien, entremos mi amor. Fue un gusto chicos, nos vemos adentro – Dice Cara despidiéndose.

\- Dianna.

\- Dime, Lea.

\- Mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas, este premio ya es tuyo.

\- Gracias – Sonríe y toma la mano que le tiende Cara para entrar e ir a su mesa.

Guiadas por algunos encargados del evento se dirigen a la mesa asignadas por películas nominadas donde ve a sus compañeros de reparto. Junto a Cara comienzan a saludar y se sientan una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Cara al momento de pasarle una copa.

\- Si – Se limita a sonreír y acepta la copa dándole un sorbo.

\- Desde que saludamos a Lea y a su novio estas distraída.

\- Solo estoy un poco sorprendida de verla aquí, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, nada más. Además estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí – La besa – Para darte la mano si en un muy mínimo probable caso no ganes o para felicitarte cuando lo hagas.

\- Gracias por estar aquí.

\- No hay otro lugar donde quiera o deba estar, Di.

Dianna se limita a besarla ¿Qué más podría hacer cuando una mujer así está contigo?

Continúan hablando con algunos compañeros de Dianna y algunos amigos que se acercan a saludar cuando las luces se apagan y otras se encienden hacia el escenario señal de que estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Bienvenidos a los 87th entrega de los premios de la academia donde se galardona a los mejores del cine en diferentes categorías reconociendo también todo el trabajo hecho durante el año.

*Aplausos*

\- He aquí el único lugar donde se puede vivir cada emoción con todas las estrellas presentes- Se dirige a un actor haciendo que sea enfocado – y donde por supuesto se pueden ver increíbles parejas – Enfocan a Cara y a Dianna – Estrellas reconocidas a nivel mundial como Meryl Streep – La enfocan – Ahora, para presentar el premio a mejor cortometraje el actor Ben Stiller, junto a la actriz Natalie Portman…

Luego de eso otra presentación, y así fue pasando la noche, entre risas, conversaciones con el elenco, palabras al oído entre Dianna y Cara.

\- Voy al baño – Le dice Dianna a Cara.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No te preocupes, no tardo – Besa su mejilla-

En el camino habló con algunas personas que solo querían desearle suerte con su nominación hasta que por fin pudo entrar por un pasillo al baño, suerte que no había casi nadie.

Luego de salir, se retocó el maquillaje y en el pasillo se tropieza y casi choca con una persona, al levantar la vista.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Eh, si, gracias.

Se dan cuentan que siguen tomadas de las manos y Dianna de inmediato se suelta.

\- Estas muy hermosa esta noche, bueno, siempre estas hermosa, pero hoy…

\- Gracias Lea, tú también lo estás. – Quedan por un momento en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Un poco – Suspira.

\- Ya te dije hace rato que esto ya es tuyo, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, eres increíble en lo que haces.

\- Gracias, ha sido una noche abrumadora y aún no termina.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Sonríe.

\- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he oído más o menos eso que dices. Creo que solo lo dicen por decirlo- Dice bajando la mirada.

\- Nada de eso, si te lo dicen y te lo digo es por algo ¿No crees? – Hace una pausa y continua – No deberías tener dudas ¿Tu esposa no te dice lo maravillosa que eres?

\- Si – Suspira y sonríe.

Vuelven a quedar en silencio pero esta vez viendo hacia cualquier otro lugar.

\- Bueno, no deberías dudar.

\- Eh… Si… Supongo. Creo que… Creo que ya debería regresar.

Pasa por un lado de Lea hasta que esta se voltea.

\- ¿La amas?

Dianna queda estática en el lugar y cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre despacio al voltear para encarar esos ojos chocolate que están a la expectativa.

\- Si…

Hay momentos en la vida en los que es preferible no saber, por algo la frase "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl

But I wanted you…


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 2**

Solo quedaban 3 premios por entregarse, dentro de ellos la categoría como mejor actriz a la cual Dianna estaba nominada. Los otros premios restantes eran el de mejor actor y mejor película, estando nominada la película que le dio la nominación como mejor actriz a la rubia.

Después del encuentro en el baño se encontró con Jennifer Lawrence que estaba dentro de su misma nominación con la que estuvo conversando y deseándose suerte mutuamente.

Luego llega a la mesa donde Cara la esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hablando con el enemigo?

\- ¿Qué? Eh… No, no. – Dice esto un poco nerviosa.

\- Ríe – Oye, calma Di, solo te vi hablando con Jennifer, estaba bromeando.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Con Jennifer – Suspira.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta confundida por su reacción - ¿Creías que me refería a alguien más?

\- No, es solo que me agarraste un poco fuera de lugar – Le da un corto beso para zanjar el tema.

Las luces del escenario se vuelven a encender.

\- Para presentar el premio como mejor actriz, la actriz y cantante Lea Michele y el actor Ryan Gosling *Aplausos*

\- Es un honor para nosotros presentar este premio donde se reconoce el increíble talento de tan hermosas mujeres – Dice Ryan.

\- Actrices que durante un año grandioso de trabajo, hoy están aquí. La nominadas en esta categoría son: … – Continua Lea – Jennifer Lawrence por Serena –*Aplausos*

\- Continua Ryan – Dianna Agron por Headlock – *Aplausos*

\- Y Reese Witherspoon por Wild – *Aplausos*

Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lea no le había dicho que categoría iba a presentar y ahora estaba ahí, realmente hermosa en el escenario, su lugar… Una mano sobre la de ella apretándola suavemente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Y el Óscar es para…

Los latidos de Lea se aceleraron al abrir junto con Ryan el sobre que contenía el nombre de la ganadora…

\- ¡Dianna Agron! – Dijeron al unísono.

Bien Lea, hasta aquí te duraron tus dotes de actriz – Se dijo asimisma.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos.

\- ¡Felicidades mi amor! – La besa - ¡Te dije que ganarías!

Dianna no caía en cuenta hasta que pudo reaccionar ante el beso de Cara.

\- Gracias – La abraza y al separarse es felicitada por sus compañeros de reparto. Sin poder con la emoción se dirige al escenario y es recibida por Ryan que le tiende la mano para ayudarla a subir los pequeños escalones, al llegar Ryan la abraza y la felicita y luego Lea se le acerca para entregarle el Óscar ella misma sin saber en qué momento se lo quitó a la modelo encargada.

La morena la estaba abrazando con tanta intensidad que hace que Dianna se sienta aún más abrumada por el momento que estaba viviendo.

\- Lo lograste, sabía que lo harías, felicidades – Le susurra.

\- Gracias – Se separa del abrazo y le sonríe y pudo ver como Lea intentaba disimular las lágrimas.

Se acerca al micrófono con el premio en manos.

*Aplausos*

\- Oh por Dios, gracias… Pff – Suspira – No sé qué decir – Ríe nerviosa y emocionada causando la risa de todos – Quiero agradecer a la academia, a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano que han sido mi apoyo toda la vida. Mi familia y amigos. A todas las personas que hicieron esto posible, a mi director por confiar en mí para tan increíble proyecto, a todos mis compañeros. A ti mi amor, que has estado conmigo siendo mi fuerza, y sobre todo mi amiga. A todos mis increíbles fans, esto es para ustedes. Gracias.

*Aplausos*

Hay momentos en la vida de una persona donde no se pudo estar presente o de la forma que se quería y que pueden llegar a ser irremplazable y este era el caso de la morena, que luego del discurso de agradecimiento de la rubia se dio cuenta que el momento que quiso vivir, lo estaba viviendo la esposa de la rubia. Pero no siempre se es lo que se quiere.

Dianna fue guiada por Ryan hacia el backstage, donde un grupo de personas la esperaban para felicitarla y llevarla a tomarse las fotos oficiales con su premio.

Estuvo hablando con un grupo de personas y Lea que también estaba cumpliendo compromisos intentó llegar bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia hasta donde estaba ella y lo iba a hacer si no fuera sido por una emocionada Cara que llegaba a abrazar y besar a Dianna, así que solo pudo gesticularle "Te lo mereces" a lo que la rubia le responde con una sonrisa y se concentra en la mujer emocionada que tiene delante.

Luego de las respectivas fotos con su esposa, se dirigen de nuevo las mesas para esperar las otras nominaciones.

Sin duda fue una increíble noche para Dianna, un premio Óscar como mejor actriz y un premio como mejor película.

Noche movida ya que después de la premiación se fueron a unas de las fiestas privadas que siempre hacían para celebrar.

Noche movida ya que vivió demasiadas emociones, más de las permitidas por día a su parecer. No pudo negar que ver a Lea removió emociones. Ver a Lea con su novio removió emociones. Ver a Lea simplemente.

Por su puesto su esposa también le hizo una noche movida quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Instintivamente deslizo un dedo por su espalda desnuda. Su esposa. Aún no podía creerlo. Observó su anillo y miró hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba su premio ganado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? No cabía de la dicha. Muchas emociones. Era lógico el cansancio. Así cayó en un profundo sueño. Intranquilo porque aún su cabeza era un lio.

En un apartamento de Los Ángeles no muy lejano se encontraba una pensativa Lea en la terraza tomando un poco de vino acompañado por un cigarro.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba calmar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. – Todo es un desastre- Era el principal pensamiento y conversación consigo misma.

Tomó su Iphone y entró en twitter, revisando todas las notas y fotos del momento de Dianna y ella, si, ella, porque ese momento lo vivió con Dianna, por lo tanto también lo hacía suyo. Fotos donde esta recibía su premio. – Suspiro y tecleó. Luego apagó el cigarro y dejó la copa en la mesa de la terraza y entró sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Matt. Se metió en la cama y al momento sintió unos brazos rodearla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta adormilado.

\- Si, vuelve a dormir.

Matt le da un beso en su cabeza y siguió durmiendo, mientras Lea revisó el tweet y por fin envió. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se dejó abrazar hasta que logró dormir.

"Increíble noche, felicidades a la ganadora DiannaAgron fue un placer volver a verte, a ti y a tu esposa xoxox"


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 3**

\- "Un placer volver a verte, a ti y a tu esposa" – Mofó- ¿En serio Lea? ¿En serio?

\- Ya Jon, no veo cual es el problema, solo dije la verdad.

\- Tú sabes muy bien cual es el problema.

\- No, no se – Dice fastidiada – Solo quise felicitarla, le envié un tweet y ya está.

\- Ya está, claro, ya está, solo le envías un tweet después de casi un año de no saber la una de la otra.

\- Yo si sabia de ella – Suspira.

\- Sin comunicación, Lea.

\- Pero no fue por mí.

\- Claro Lea porque si fuera por ti todavía estuvieras detrás de la rubia y siguieran igual como antes.

\- No empieces, como estábamos todo era mejor.

\- ¿Para quién, Lea? – Le reclama

\- Suficiente Jonathan – Dice cansada – No puedo creer que me llames para reprocharme.

\- Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién mas lo hará? ¿Matthew? – Se altera.

\- Voy a colgar

\- Esta bien Lea – Intenta calmarse – Tu sabrás que haces – Resopla – Yo solo me preocupo por ti.- Hace una pausa – Ahora… Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal la rubia?

\- Suspira – Hermosa Jon, como siempre… No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ella.

\- Yo también lo estoy, se lo merece.

\- Se ve muy feliz con su esposa – Dice luego de un momento de silencio.

\- Lea… - Le advierte.

\- Crees que… ¿Crees que sea feliz con ella?

\- Pues lo que se ve, si.

\- Le pregunté si la amaba.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

\- Que si, pero yo no puedo creerle – Solloza – No puede amarla más que a mi.

\- Esto no se trata de a quien ame más Lea, se trata de que está con ella, y es feliz. Tú no puedes hacer nada.

Se escucha una puerta cerrarse.

\- Lea, ya llegue – Grita avisando.

\- Llegó Matt, iremos a correr.

\- Esta bien, hablamos luego. Y Lea… Piensa bien lo que haces.

En ese momento llega Matt a la habitación.

\- Ya llegué, ¿con quien hablabas? – Pregunta acercándose y dándole une beso al notar que se despedía de alguien por teléfono.

\- Con Jonathan.

\- ¿Vendrá pronto?

\- Creo que estará una semana más en NYC.

\- Bueno. – Se dirige al closet, toma una camisa y se cambia rápidamente – Ya podemos ir a correr. ¿Vamos?

\- Si – Toma su teléfono y su gorra y lo sigue.

Como ya era costumbre, pasaron la mañana corriendo entre montañas, acompañados de fotógrafos listos para captar el ya rutinario momento.

\- Que bien huele – La abraza por la cintura, acercando su pecho a su espalda y besando su hombro.

\- Es solo el desayuno ya casi almuerzo para la mejor actriz hecho por su humilde e increíble esposa. – Dice volteando y dejándose envolver por los brazos de la rubia.

\- ¿Humilde e increíble? – Se ríe.

\- Ambas – Dice encogiendo sus hombros y dándole un corto beso para luego terminar de servir el desayuno.

Se sientan en el desayunador de la cocina y comienzan a comer. En ese momento Cara recibe una llamada mientras Dianna revisa su teléfono, responde agradeciendo algunos mensajes de felicitaciones por parte de algunos amigos y familiares y termina revisando su twitter encontrándose con el tweet de Lea.

¿Qué estas haciendo, Michele? – Piensa.

Ignora el mensaje y sigue desayunando. Cuando se da cuenta, Cara ha dejado de hablar y la mira.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Te gusta?

\- Se hace la pensativa – Muy bueno, estas aprendiendo.

Se levanta y hace una cómica celebración haciendo reír a Dianna y se cuela entre sus piernas y la abraza por la cintura.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – La besa – Entonces… ¿Qué quiere hacer mi hermosa esposa hoy?

\- ¿No tienes que ir con tus ángeles?

\- ¿Esos son celos?- Ríe.

\- Para nada – Dice orgullosa.

\- Pues la llamada era para avisarme que se pospuso la sesión de fotos y eso quiere decir que tengo el día libre y exclusivo para ti – Dice sugestivamente.

\- Aunque me encantaría, tengo una reunión con mi manager y luego las chicas me dijeron que me tenían preparada una celebración.

\- ¿Y yo no puedo ir? – Dice indignada y separándose.

\- ¿Quieres ir? – Sonríe por el berrinche de su esposa que la hace recordar a…

\- ¿Quiénes irán?

\- Ashley, Ashley, Jessica, Melanie, Megan…

\- Esta bien – Interrumpe – Paso. Ya veré que hago sin ti – Dice saliendo de la cocina. Dianna sale tras de ella y la sujeta por la cintura.

\- Regresaré a cenar, lo prometo.

Cara no se llevaba muy bien con las amigas de Dianna, o mejor dicho, a las amigas de Dianna no les cae bien Cara, sobre todo porque Megan siempre estuvo de parte de Lea y no hubo momento en el que no se lo dejó claro.

\- Ya que – Dice recibiendo un beso de parte de su esposa como despedida y disponiéndose a jugar un rato en el play.

Dianna sale de su casa, enciende el auto dirigiéndose a la oficina de su manager que seguro solo la felicitaría y le mostraría los nuevos proyectos que tenia interesados en ella.

Por otro lado Lea que terminaba de arreglar para ir a casa de una de sus amigas.

\- Pensé que te quedarías conmigo.

\- Las chicas ya habían organizado esto Matt, además pasamos toda la mañana juntos.

\- ¿Y con que fin es esta vez su reunión?

\- La verdad, no se. Sabes como son, seguro es una comida, vinos y mujeres. Ya para la cena debo estar de regreso.

\- Pff, si no hay de otra, esta bien, pero no te diviertas mucho sin mi, cariño.

\- Ríe – Trataré de no hacerlo – Dice terminando de recoger sus cosas y lanzándole un beso de despedida.

Sale, enciende el auto y se dirige a su destino.

\- ¡Felicidades a la mejor actriz!

\- Gracias Ashley, vaya recibimiento – Dice riendo y abrazando a su amiga.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Ya está aquí! – Grita para que sus amigas que están en el jardín la escuchen.

Luego del recibimiento y muchas felicitaciones por parte de cada una de sus amigas, una larga mesa preparada para todas, vinos y muchas rosas como decoración era lo que resaltaba en la pequeña reunión.

\- Ven Di, acompáñame a la cocina por vino – Le pide Ashley a Dianna que estaba hablando con su amiga Jessica.

Entran a la cocina y busca algunas copas en el lugar donde le indicó su amiga.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu modelito?

\- En casa y por favor, no lo digas así.

\- ¿No es lo que es?

\- Si, pero lo dices de esa forma que lo hace ver como si fuera malo.

\- Pues no deja mucho que desear.

\- Ya Ashley, pensé que a la que no le gustaba mi relación con Cara era a Megan.

\- Pues te equivocas querida amiga, aquí a nadie le gusta, solo que lo aceptamos por ser tu esposa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dice cansada enfrentándola – Ha sido increíble conmigo, ha tratado llevársela bien con ustedes, siempre me ha apoyado…

\- Pero dilo Dianna, solo dilo. – La enfrenta también.

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? – Dice frunciendo el ceño.

\- Que no es… - No puede terminar porque el timbre interrumpe su pequeña discusión.

\- Yo voy – Dice Dianna dejando las copas en la encimera aprovechando la interrupción del timbre para librarse de su amiga. Abre la puerta…

\- ¿Lea?

¡Sorpresa! ¿O tal vez complicidad?

So I told you so, wanted you to know

We've just one life to live…


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 4**

\- Dianna ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – No salía de su asombro.

\- Yo la invite – Dice Megan - ¿Algún problema? – Le susurra a Dianna.

\- Ninguno. – Dice sin expresión alguna.

\- Pasa Lea, todas estamos aquí para celebrar el triunfo de mi amiga. – Lea le responde con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Voy a ayudar a Ashley – Dice la rubia saliendo rápidamente de ahí mientras Lea la sigue con la mirada.

\- Hola Matthew ¡Que sorpresa!

De inmediato Lea aparta la mirada y ve a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Megan estalla en carcajadas – Debiste ver tu cara – Dice con su mano en el estomago intentando tomar aire.

\- Eres idiota – Dice molesta.

\- Ya, ya, el gigolo no tiene lugar aquí – Le resta importancia.

\- Ya no es gigolo- Dice cansada – Y a todas estas ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reunión era para Dianna?

\- Sabes que esto sale de repente, bastó hablar con Melanie y Ashley para organizarlo, además todas somos amigas, no veo cual es el problema ¿Tú si?

\- No pero…

\- Nada de peros – La interrumpe – Solo disfruta con tus amigas. – Dice esto ultimo dándole énfasis a la palabra.

Lea y Megan salen al jardín donde están todas y la morena se dispone saludar bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna quien hablaba con Ashley.

\- Debí imaginarme que harían esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Se hace la inocente

\- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Ashley, no se por qué la invitaste. Por lo menos hubieses tenido la decencia de avisarme.

\- Ya Dianna, es una reunión de amigas.

\- Pero ella y yo no somos amigas – Dice ofuscada.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – La enfrenta – Si lo de ustedes es pasado, no veo cual es el problema que convivan. A menos que tengas miedo de que la enana te remueva todo lo que sientes.

\- Yo no siento nada, y tampoco tengo miedo.

\- ¿Entonces por que no hablas con ella de una buena vez?

\- Ella y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

\- ¿Cómo ayer si le hablaste?

\- Ayer fue diferente.

\- Claro porque ayer estaba Cara y es tu único método seguro para no salir detrás de ella.

Se quedo callada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, aunque no sirviera después de lo dicho por su amiga. Lo hizo porque la razón de su discusión hacia acto de presencia con su habitual sonrisa.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Si, bien – Respondió cortante.

\- Eh, hola Ashley, Megan dice que aun no llegan los pasteles que encargaste y que tu tienes la culpa y otras cosas que creo no quieres saber – Sonríe

\- Hola Lea, gracias, voy con ella.

Se va no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de advertencia a su amiga con la mirada para que se comportara, la cual solo puso los ojos en blanco. Quedaron relativamente a solas.

\- Creo que será mejor…

\- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? – Interrumpe cuando ve que la rubia se disponía a marcharse.

\- Pff, para nada.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

\- Porque tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – Cuantas veces tendría que decirlo – Creí que ya estaba todo dicho.

\- ¿No se puede mantener una conversación normal? – Dice incrédula - ¿Ayer si teníamos de que hablar?

\- Ayer… Ayer fue diferente, ayer estaba sorprendida por verte ahí después de tanto tiempo- Hizo una pausa- Y… Y además, ayer estaba de mejor humor.

\- ¿Hoy no? ¿Qué fue? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Dice con malicia.

\- No es tu asunto, pero no, nunca hay problemas.

\- Vaya – Se hace la sorprendida – Que perfecta es tu vida.

\- No empieces.

\- No iba a – Pero se ve interrumpida por Megan.

\- Ya esta lista la mesa y solucionado lo de los pasteles – Dice entregándole un vaso de vino a cada una – Vamos a sentarnos.

Luego de aceptar las copas de vino, Dianna se va guiada por Megan al asiento en una de las puntas de la mesa ya que era la privilegiada, mientras Lea se termina su copa de un trago y se siente a unas dos sillas de Dianna siendo el único asiento disponible.

Comieron entre charlas y copas de vinos, hablando desde la entrega de premios, hasta que harían en sus próximas vacaciones. Ashley que al parecer tomo un poco mas que todas fue incomodando a algunas de sus amigas y haciendo reír a otras con sus absurdas y desubicadas preguntas.

\- Entonces Lea ¿Cómo conseguiste ser la presentadora del premio de mi amiga? – Todas miraron a Dianna y luego a Lea que dejó de reír de repente.

\- Pues, la elección de eso no lo hice yo. - Hace una pausa – Mi agente negocia con los productores para que yo pueda presentar, mas la elección del premio ya queda de parte de ellos.

\- Es decir, no sabias en el momento que presentarías su premio – Habla como si Dianna o sus otras amigas no estuvieran presente.

\- Por supuesto que después que de saber que si presentaría un premio me entere que seria esa categoría.

\- Entonces fue cosa del destino – Dice mas para si misma.

\- Eh, si, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Esta fue Dianna captando la mirada de todas.

\- ¿De que hubiera servido?

\- Oh Lea, estabas preciosa con tu vestido- Megan intentaba desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Me gustó mucho como iban vestidos tú y el gigolo.

\- Ashley… - Regañaba Melanie.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No les parece una pajera adorable? – Se ríe – Acabo de imaginar como seria su boda – Todas voltean a ver a Dianna quien sonreía forzadamente y mordía su mejilla. – Creo que seria tan diferente a la de mi amiga – Todas miran a Lea – Diii ¿Cara y tu no han pensado en lo lindo que serian sus bebes?

\- Si, supongo Ashley- Todas parecían que estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis donde solo Ashley tenía la pelota y se la lanzaba continuamente a Lea y a Dianna.

Lea quería irse, de pronto sintió las ganas de llorar al imaginarse a Dianna teniendo un bebé con otra persona.

Dianna por su lado no sabe por que le molestó tanto el hecho de ver a Lea definitivamente casada, no tenía ningún derecho. Dianna no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras Lea la esquivaba. Megan se levantó de la mesa, pidiéndole a Ashley que la acompañara a la cocina como simple excusa de reclamarle a su amiga su estado y su boca.

\- ¿Mas o menos que tienes en la cabeza? Estas tan borracha que ni te reconozco – Dice una Megan enfadada.

\- Ya ya Megan, no estoy borracha y créeme, estoy consciente de todo lo que digo.

\- En serio ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas consciente de lo que dices? – Decia incrédula.

\- Porque lo estoy – Se quedó observándola para que se diera cuenta que decía la verdad.

\- Oh por Dios ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Crees que Dianna sea feliz?

\- Pues… Pues si, ¿tú no?

\- No totalmente, no puedo negar que Cara la hace feliz, pero muy bien sabemos que no es lo mismo, por eso lo he hecho, ahora mismo estoy segura de que las dos por su lado están pensando en lo que dije y también puedo apostar que no les gustó para nada.

\- ¿Y haces todo esto con el fin de…?

\- De que se den cuenta o mejor dicho, que acepten que todavía se aman.

Después de lo sucedido, volvieron a la mesa e hicieron como si nada había pasado. Dianna intentó olvidarse de la conversación y trató de disfrutar todo lo que sus amigas habían hecho por ella. Lea por su parte, se retiró con la excusa de que se sentía un poco indispuesta.

Ya entrada la noche, Dianna se despidió de sus amigas, y de una ya sorprendentemente "recuperada" Ashley. Y se dirigió a su casa.

\- Amor, ya estoy en casa- Dice cerrando la puerta - ¿Estas?

\- Aquí en el sofá, Di.

Deja su bolso y las llaves en la mesa y se acerca al sofá viendo a Cara acostada con un brazo tapando sus ojos.

\- Hola – Dice tirándose encima de ella y dándole un corto beso.

\- Hola- Esboza una sonrisa – Hasta que por fin llegas, estaba muriendo del aburrimiento – La rodea con sus brazos - ¿Qué tal te fue?

\- Bien, ya sabes, reunión de chicas, no tan grandes como las de Victoria's Secret pero bien – Ríe recibiendo una palmada en su trasero. -¿Cenaste? Puedo prepararte algo.

\- Si, ya lo hice, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

\- Jugar al play y luego morir del aburrimiento hasta este momento – Se le queda mirando - ¿Te divertiste? – La besa lentamente.

\- Mmm… Eh, si.

-¿Sin mi? – Asiente- Creo que tengo que enseñarte que es diversión – Dice volteándola y haciendo que quede debajo y la besa intensamente ahogando un gritito de sorpresa de la rubia.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 5**

El día siguiente a la reunión hecha por sus amigas, luego de haber desayunado con su esposa, le pidió a Ashley que la acompañara a Burberry en Beverly Hills para comprar un vestido para la boda. En realidad era una excusa para poder hablar con ella sobre su comportamiento durante la cena y para pasar tiempo con su amiga ya que estaba de visita y hacia mucho que no se veían, aunque siempre hablaban nunca era lo mismo que su presencia y lo apreciaba, a pesar de que lo único que estaba haciendo Ashley era agobiarla con el tema Lea Michele.

\- Sinceramente no puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa forma – Dice sentada en un cómodo sillón de espera mientras la encargada regresaba con los vestidos.

\- Solo tomé un poco de más Di, no es como si tu no lo hubieses hecho o como si fuera la primera vez. – Dice mientras revisa su teléfono – Además, estábamos en confianza, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Tú te estas escuchando? – La mira incrédula – Hiciste preguntas indiscretas Ashley y dijiste cosas que no debías ¿Cómo dices que no es para tanto?

\- ¿Qué dije? – Aparta la mirada del teléfono.

\- Ni siquiera lo recuerdas – Recibe un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta - ¡Esto es increíble! – Espetó indignada- Hablaste de bebés y de boda ¡Enfrente de ella!

\- Ah, eso – Dice por fin mirándola y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le produjo llevar a su amiga al punto exacto de la discusión. – Así que todo es por Lea…

\- No todo es por ella – Balbuceó – Es… Estoy hablando de que hiciste el ridículo y nos pusiste en una situación muy incómoda.

\- ¿Incomoda por qué? ¿No crees que queremos saber cuándo tendrás hijos o saber si Lea se casará?

\- Nosotras no hemos hablado de hijos, apenas llevamos un año de casadas – Se levantó- y no creo que Cara los quiera.

\- ¿Y tú los quieres?

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

\- Hablemos entonces de cuando crees que Lea se case. – Dice y su amiga la mira sin decir nada - ¿Te das cuenta? Aunque no lo quieres aceptar, te afecta – La rubia la fulmina con la mirada – Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero es no hará el hecho menos real.

\- Ya no quiero hablar de eso – Aparta su mirada.

\- Nunca quieres en realidad.

\- ¿Podemos hacer a lo que vinimos? – La mira escépticamente – Limítate a ayudarme a encontrar un vestido para la boda.

\- Voy a omitir el hecho de que me hablaste de esa forma tan despectiva – Ríe levantándose- Es solo porque estoy de muy buen humor hoy.

\- Cosa que me parece increíble, luego de lo que bebiste mínimo un dolor de cabeza como el infierno. – Dice entrecerrando sus ojos inspeccionándola

\- Pues ya ves que estoy bien – Toma uno de los vestidos que le trajo la encargada – Me gusta este – Le enseña a su amiga – Deberías probártelo.

\- Siento que ni siquiera le diste importancia a lo que te dije.

\- ¿Quieres que me limite a ayudarte o no? No te sigo.

Gruñó quitándole el vestido de las manos a su amiga- Me lo probaré los dos – La encargada la guía hasta los probadores pero antes Ashley la detiene agarrándola por un brazo- Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo ¿cierto?

Dianna se le queda mirando, resopla y asiente dando por terminado por los momentos ese tema y dejándose guiar por la encargada.

\- No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés aquí en estos momentos cuando estoy hecha un lío.

\- Suerte para ti que regrese antes pero dime ¿Qué pasó con Di?

\- Es increíble que estar hecha un lío sea sinónimo de Dianna – Dice riéndose amargamente mientras estira sus piernas.

\- Pues lo es para ti, ahora cuéntame que pasó en su reunión – Pidió mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- No pasó nada en realidad, solo que Ashley, la amiga de Dianna se pasó de copas e hizo preguntas un poco incomodas.

\- ¿Qué tan incomodas?

\- Cuando Di tendrá hijos o cuando yo me casaré.

Suelta una carcajada – Esa chica es mi ídolo.

\- A mí no me parece gracioso, créeme. – Lo mira.

\- Ok- Vuelve a reír – Lo siento… Entonces no hablaste con ella.

\- Con ella no se puede simplemente hablar Jon, intenté tener una conversación normal con ella y dijo que no teníamos nada de qué hablar y eso solo hizo que termináramos sacándonos cosas en cara.

\- Te he dicho que deberían hablar con calma y sinceramente.

\- ¿Qué parte de que no se puede hablar con ella no entendiste? – Dice frustrada

\- En algún momento pasará, solo no la presiones. Pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó después de la cena?

\- Pues nada, simplemente me fui, no tenía ni cara ni ganas de quedarme.

\- ¿Es por eso que estas hecha un lío?

\- En realidad no del todo… - Dejó de calentar y miró a su amigo- Estoy pensando seriamente en acabar con esta farsa.

\- ¿Cómo así? – La miró confuso.

\- Pues ¿Así de terminar con Matt y ser como soy?

Después del minuto de silencio – Oh por Dios, no me digas que estás pensando en… – Se calló porque el ultimo mencionado hacia acto de presencia.

\- Ya pude estacionar el coche y vi que llegaron los paparazzis ¿Están listos?- Dice tomando a la morena de la cintura.

Jonathan seguía mirando a su amiga esperando una respuesta y la recibió en forma de asentimiento.

\- Si, estábamos terminando de calentar- Le dice Lea comenzando con su actuación.

\- Entonces Jonathan ¿Listo para morder el polvo? – Le pregunta Matthew

JGroff pudo reaccionar y acercándose a Lea le susurra – Tenemos que hablar de esto ¿lo sabes? – Lea le sonríe y asiente entonces él se dirige a Matt – Serás listo – Le guiña un ojo y comienza a correr.

Matthew riendo soltó el agarre a Lea y corrió para competir con Jonathan dejando a Lea detrás que no le quedó de otra que seguirle el paso a su novio y su amigo y comenzar con su ya rutinario hike.

Luego de decidirse por uno de los vestidos continuaron revisando tiendas y luego se detuvieron a almorzar en un restaurante de comida italiana con el nombre de il pastaio, mientras esperaban la comida y luego de que se la sirvieran aprovecharon para ponerse al día. Cuando estaban terminando, Ashley volvió al tema pendiente, puede que estuviera agobiando a su amiga pero sabía que era un tema de conversación que se tenía que hablar.

\- Dianna…

\- Dime.

\- ¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Lea.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Pone los ojos en blanco - ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar.

\- Es en serio Dianna, quiero saber cómo te sientes con respecto a ella. ¿Han hablado?

\- Estoy casada Ashley, no tengo por qué sentirme de alguna forma con respecto a ella.

\- Dianna… - Dice en modo de advertencia.

\- Pff, eres tan frustrante. No, no he hablado con ella porque cada que lo hacemos terminamos sacándonos cosas en cara. ¿Por qué no entienden que ya yo avancé? Que soy feliz con mi esposa.

\- ¿Entonces que te cuesta tener una conversación normal con ella? Vamos que un trato por lo menos cordial no estaría mal, porque quieras o no Lea de una u otra forma siempre estará en tu vida.

Le hizo un movimiento con su mano a su amiga para que la disculpara mientras atendía la llamada que estaba interrumpiendo la conversación. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro mientras veía el identificador de llamada ni que su amiga inevitablemente rodara los ojos por esta acción.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola preciosa ¿Interrumpo?

\- No lo haces, estamos terminando de almorzar. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

\- Bien, tomamos un descanso de la sesión de fotos para poder comer y aproveché a llamarte. Yo… Este… Yo simplemente extrañé tu voz.

\- Ríe- Yo también te extraño mi amor, realmente lo hago.

\- Solo dos días y estaremos juntas, preciosa. Pero dime ¿ya tienes un vestido?

\- Si, lo tengo.

\- Me parece bien, entonces te dejo, ya me están llamando para continuar y también porque supongo que Ashley debe estar haciendo caras. Te llamo en la noche ¿sí?

\- La conoces y si, llámame.

Ríe – Lo sabía. Te amo Di

Se muerde el labio – Yo también.

Termina la llamada y guarda su teléfono para darse tiempo a lo que le diría su amiga.

\- Ya puedes decirlo.

\- Un poco más y termino vomitando flores y colores. – Dianna rueda los ojos - ¿Y que fue eso de "yo también" al final? ¿Fue a un "te quiero"? – Suelta una carcajada.

\- Ya – le hace una seña al camarero para que le traiga la cuenta. – Te comportas como una niña – Dice mientas paga y se levanta.

Ahora en serio Di, piensa en lo que hablamos – La acompaña.

\- ¿En serio lo quieres hacer?

Luego de ir a correr en la colina Jonathan fue a una reunión que tenía con su representante pero quedó con la morena para cenar en la casa de esta aprovechando que Matthew saldría con sus amigos, así que ahora estaban en la cocina cada uno haciendo algo para terminar la cena, luego de terminarla comieron y luego se sentaron en el sofá del salón con una copa de vino cada uno.

\- Por los momentos es solo un pensamiento, no una decisión tomada, pero creo que pronto lo será.

\- ¿Y que pasara con Matt?

\- Pues, por lo pronto tengo que estar segura de mi decisión y luego hablaré con él.

\- ¿Y tú representante? ¿Y tus padres?

\- Mi representante trabaja para mí y tendrá que apoyarme y llevar de la mejor manera posible mi decisión delante de los medios. Y con mis padres hablaré pronto.

\- Solo quiero saber si esto lo harás por ella, porque créeme Lea, si es así no es la mejor decisión.

Toma a su gata quien pedía atención – No JGroff, es por mí, solo me bastó con perderla para aceptarlo, solo me bastó con verla cruzar esa puerta y no regresar para darme cuenta de lo que quiero y siempre he querido. – Acaricia a Sheila y le da un sorbo a su copa.

Jon que la mira sin comprenderla – A veces en serio quisiera entender tu amor.

Lea toma aire y lo mira – Sinceramente Jon, es así como cuando vas por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, ríes por todo sin ningún motivo, escribes mucho sin que nadie te inspire, la felicidad no es completa por mucho que te animen. Un día la conoces, todo cambia, su mirada desconcierta – Dice mirando a la nada – Su personalidad te enamora, es extraño como su presencia brinda seguridad, algo diferente, algo que no habías sentido- Toma su pecho – O creíste volver a sentir, te inspira tranquilidad – Vuelve a acariciar a su gata – Te da felicidad. Quieres luchar, quieres esforzarte, quieres cambiar, quieres hacer todo por llegar a su corazón, nada es suficiente, ella es todo, todo lo que quiero – Lo mira- ¿Cómo no cambiar? , ¿Cómo no esforzarme?, ¿Cómo no luchar por ella? No la dejo de pensar, sus recuerdos queman, luchar por ella es todo lo que cuenta, la quiero aquí, siempre a mi lado, con un propósito Jon, hacerla feliz.

\- ¿Y si ella ya no quiere lo mismo? Está casada Lea – Dice con miedo de que su amiga sea lastimada.

\- Pues solo necesitaré que me mire a los ojos y me lo diga, sus ojos nunca me han mentido y si ya no me quiere, pues aunque me rompa el corazón, dejaré que sea feliz.

\- Siempre te he apoyado y siempre lo haré, solo en serio Lea, espero que la decisión sea la correcta y que no termines con el corazón roto.

\- Yo también lo espero, Jon.

And I told you all my dreams and fears

And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears

* * *

**I'm Back ;)**

**Gracias y vienen cosas buenas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 6**

\- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar – Dice tomando sus manos.

\- Ríe- Yo no puedo creer aún que te hayas casado, pero ya ves.

\- Si – Sonríe- Luces increíble.

\- Tu también, gracias por estar aquí. Muero de nervios.

\- Es lo normal, pero créeme, cuando la veas serás la persona más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Eso sentiste tú? – Pregunta con inocencia.

\- Disculpa la interrupción Harry, la ceremonia está por comenzar, tu madre está histérica dando órdenes y ya tengo que llevarme a esta hermosa mujer a sentarnos. – Dice tomando la mano de Dianna.- Por cierto, luces increíble.

\- Gracias Cara, y si, ya es mejor que vayan a sus asientos.

\- Oh Harry, mucha suerte – Lo abraza fuertemente.

\- Gracias gran D.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron a sus asientos mientras la melodía nupcial de la ceremonia se escuchaba indicando que la novia estaba por entrar. Harry en su puesto en la pequeña tarima que hacia como especie de capilla, al lado de él sus padrinos que estaban conformados por sus amigos, entre ellos Kevin y Mark y a su derecha las damas de honor que estaban conformadas por las amigas de Shelby.

Dianna con la mano entrelazada a su esposa, recorre el lugar con la mirada mientras la novia recorría la larga alfombra puesta en el césped del jardín. Sin darse cuenta de la persona que llegaba a su lado hasta que esta se hizo notar.

\- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? – Era Lea que estaba a su mano izquierda quien lucía un hermoso vestido dorado y tacones a juego y con Matthew a su lado quien llevaba un traje y una corbata a juego con el vestido de Lea. La pareja perfecta, pensó.

Cara que se da cuenta de la presencia de la amiga de su esposa y su novio, los saluda con una sonrisa a ambos.

La novia que estaba con su padre quien la entregaba a Harry daba inicio la ceremonia. Todos los invitados presentes toman asiento y Cara entrelaza las manos con su esposa posándolas en su regazo. Lea que se percata de esta acción no pudo evitar el nudo que se produjo en su estómago y se regañó mentalmente incrédula de que siguiera pasándole cada que veía a la rubia con Cara. Luego toma la mano de Matthew para imitar la acción de la pareja a su lado.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos hoy todos para ser testigos de la más pura muestra de amor entre estos jóvenes que han decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. – Dianna dirige su mirada a su mujer que le sonríe y sin poder evitarlo gira su mirada hacia Lea quien la recibe con un sonrisa burlona obligándola a seguir prestando atención a la ceremonia – Yo Harry Shum Jr., te acepto a ti Shelby Rabara como mi legítima esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

\- Yo Shelby Rabara te acepto a ti, Harry Shum Jr., como mi legítimo esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Mediante votos y después de muchas miradas de amor entre Harry y su ahora esposa continuo la ceremonia, miradas entre Lea y Dianna. Palabras al oído de parte de Cara para con Dianna y para finalizar con el beso que declaraba a los novios como marido y mujer. Los invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos y luego de esto se dirigieron a la recepción de la boda que se llevaba a cabo en una hermosa casa a las afuera de la ciudad. Napa Valley, es una región privilegiada por ser al aire libre. La zona ofrece una gran vista, espacio, vegetación y agradable clima nocturno. Luego de llegar al lugar disfrutaron de la cena típica de bodas y comenzaron con la velada.

A la entrada de los esposos, en una pequeña tarima donde estaban los músicos de la boda hace acto de presencia una hermosa morena quien toma el micrófono y le da indicaciones a los músicos.

\- Buenas noches a todos, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Lea Michele y estoy aquí gracias a mi amigo Harry quien quiso darle una sorpresa a su esposa. Felicidades chicos, esto es para ustedes.

Las primeras notas de una conocida canción pero con una versión más acústica comienza a escucharse y Harry toma de la mano a su esposa para dirigirse a la pista y bailar por primera vez como marido y mujer.

\- You were insecure but I was so sure

Bu I wanted you

Yes I'm powerful, and a Little girl

But I wanted you

So I told you so, wanted you to know

We've just one life to live

Dianna que estaba sentada junto a su esposa no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara como si se quisiera salir de su pecho. Tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar a Lea cantar.

\- And I told you all my dreams and fears

And you looked at me and you eyes filled with tears

And you said those three words I'd been waiting for

You became a part of me, yeah

Aun no podía describir todo lo que sentía cada vez que la escuchaba cantar, era hacerlo y transportarse a otra realidad.

\- You're mine, for lie

Solo logro sentir el momento en que Cara la sacaba a la pista de baile.

\- And I'll be by your side

We are entwined

You're mine, for lie,

Hold me until we die,

I'm yours and you are mine

Mientras todos bailaban, Lea no apartaba su mirada de Dianna quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no mirarla, sentía la mirada de la morena y era lógico que esa canción se la estuviera dedicando, sobre todo cuando cambió partes de la canción. Su esposa que no ayudaba a la situación y solo se movía sin saber en posición de que Dianna quedara con una perfecta vista de Lea. Al final de la canción sintió todas sus barreras caer cuando la morena terminó de cantar la ultima frase de la canción con su hipnotizante voz y no le quedó de otra que abrazar fuerte a su esposa y mirar a la cantante.

\- I'm yours, you're mine.

La fiesta fue pasando luego de la canción de la morena con otras mas movidas y con bailes entre amigos y parejas. Dianna que pasó toda la noche con su esposa que estaba ahora en el medio de la pista, se fue a una parte mas alejada del jardín y ahora se encontraba viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad con la que contaba la casa.

\- Es increíble la vista ¿cierto?- Dice luego de habérsele quedado viendo por un rato sin que se diera cuenta y acercándose a ella mientras le ofrece un cigarro mientras lleva el suyo a sus labios y lo enciende.

\- Si, supongo. – Lea le ofrece fuego para después darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Pensé que habías dejado los malos hábitos – Dice viendo a la ciudad y a ella mientras expulsa el humo refiriéndose al cigarro.

\- A veces simplemente lo necesito. – Se encoge de hombros – ¿Por qué sigues fumando tú?

\- Yo no dije nada de querer dejar los malos hábitos. – Sonríe y la mira fijamente.

Luego de un momento en silencio - ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio?

\- Con tu esposa y los recién casados en la pista. – Ambas dirigen su mirada hacia donde se encontraban bailando mientras Matt intentaba sin mucho éxito seguir los pasos de Harry junto a Cara y Shelby.

\- No puedo creer que se hayan casado, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Yo aun no puedo creer que tu te hayas casado y no llevaban mucho tiempo. – Deja de verlos y regresa su mirada a las vistas de la ciudad.

\- Lea por favor, estoy intentando llevar una conversación cordial contigo.

\- Es un simple comentario, Dianna.

\- Un simple comentario, ya. ¿Y para cuando es tu boda? – Lea la mira sin comprender- Es un simple comentario, Lea. – Sonríe con malicia.

\- Yo no creo que me case – Vuelve su mirada a la ciudad - Solo hay una persona con la que he querido y con la que he estado a punto - Dice luego de darle la ultima calada y apagando el cigarrillo con la barandilla - Y con la que siempre querré – Termina mirándola- ¿No te ha pasado el conocer a alguien con quien sientes que si no es con esa persona no será con nadie más?

Queda en silencio por un momento – Si… - Murmura.

\- Y supongo que es tu esposa…

\- Será mejor que vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. – Dice evitando la mirada de la morena, apagando la cerilla para disponerse a ir a donde estaba su esposa.

\- De los malos hábitos que no quiero dejar, el principal eres tú. – Murmura pensando que la rubia ya no la escuchaba.

Que equivocada estaba…

Entonces suena esa canción y los sentimientos saltan de su puesto…

* * *

Podemos compartir y usar el #YoureMineFic, se el/la primero/a

**Gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 7**

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que Lea vio a la rubia y la extrañaba como el infierno, no se explicaba por qué sus ganas de saber de ella, de hablarle, luego de haber pasado un año. Obvio que no era fácil, quería hablarle durante ese tiempo, sin embargo resistía, pero ahora, diablos, ahora que la volvió a ver, que le volvió a hablar, ahora se le hacía más irresistible.

Esta situación se le estaba volviendo insostenible, su cabeza era un caos, sus sentimientos un desastre, necesitaba liberarse de la presión y de la carga que llevaba, no quería seguir con su mentira, necesitaba solucionarlo cuanto antes.

\- Necesito que me digan que me apoyan y que no estoy tomando una decisión equivocada.

\- Creí que Dianna era un tema superado para ti.

\- Yo también lo creí mamá pero ahora que la volví a ver me doy cuenta de que nunca lo ha sido.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Matthew?

\- Pues… Pues Matt sabia en que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó ser parte del ahora que lo pienso, estúpido acuerdo.

\- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que toda su relación fue una farsa?

\- Por supuesto que no mamá, al principio… Al principio sí, pero luego él fue tan increíble conmigo que vi la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad de verdad y así todo este tiempo - Hace una pausa- Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo intenté convencer de una mentira que creé desde el principio, y solo me bastó verla de nuevo para aceptarlo.

\- ¿Todo lo estás haciendo por ella? – Dice entre incrédula y molesta.

\- No, esta es una decisión que tomé por mí, porque con lo que haré no pretendo que regrese conmigo, no me malentiendas – Comienza a caminar por el salón de su casa donde estaban reunidos- Sé que es feliz con su esposa, y lo respetare si son sus deseos, pero si existe una pequeña oportunidad para hacer que regrese conmigo, no dudes que lo haré, pero en lo que respecta a esta decisión, ella no tiene nada que ver. Solo es, por así decirlo, un motivo más para hacerlo.

\- ¿La amas? – Dice Mark interrumpiendo por primera vez la conversación que mantenían su esposa y su hija.

\- Como el primer día. – Dice segura.

\- ¿Es una decisión ya tomada? ¿Estás segura? – Pregunta buscando un resquicio de duda en la mirada de su hija.

\- Si, es una decisión tomada, es obvio que tengo miedo, pánico de hecho, pero creo que es una de las decisiones de la que he estado más segura en toda mi vida.

\- Tu lo sabias, ¿cierto? – Dice dirigiéndose a Jonathan quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

\- Pues hace poco que me he enterado, pero sí.

\- ¿Y estás de acuerdo? ¿No crees que sea una locura?

\- Puede que lo sea, pero yo la apoyo.

Queda en silencio por unos momentos y suspira. – Pues por mi parte no queda más que decir, ya se lo que quería saber, como siempre hija, te he apoyado en todas las decisiones que has tomado, y con esta no será diferente, princesa.

\- Gracias papi – Dice tirándosele encima para abrazarlo como un niña.

\- ¿Y eso es todo Mark? ¿Dejaras que tu hija haga una locura como esa? – Dice Edith incrédula con su esposo.

\- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir Edith, no sé si tú estás de acuerdo o no, pero yo no dejare a mi niña sola.

\- Mamá – Lea se acerca y toma sus manos – Yo solo quiero que estés ahí a mi lado por si las cosas salen mal, porque aunque me equivoque sé que estaré feliz conmigo y espero que tú también lo seas y si, sé que tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado con que me apoyes, pero entonces por lo menos respeta lo que soy y las decisiones que tomo.

\- Oh por Dios Mark ¿en qué momento mi niña creció tanto? – Le pregunta a su esposo pero sin quitarle la mirada un poco llorosa de los ojos de su hija. Toma un largo respiro – No te diré de momento que me encanta la idea, esto no es fácil, solo déjame procesarlo.

\- Me siento como cuando te dije que estaba saliendo con Dianna. – Se ríe.

\- Creo que este momento se me hace más difícil porque se por todo lo que has pasado y lo mucho que has trabajado para llegar a donde estas y entiéndeme que como padres, queremos lo mejor para ti.- Intensifica el agarre de las manos de su hija.- Te apoyare y estaré para ti para protegerte, de eso no tengas duda, como en ese momento lo hice, en este momento también, y como siempre, solo… Solo déjame procesarlo.

Lea no puede contener la emoción y con lágrimas en sus ojos abraza intensamente a su mamá.

\- Gracias mamá, te amo. – Dice aun abrazada.

\- Yo también mi niña.

Mark que intentaba no romper ese momento preguntó con cautela - ¿Y ahora cielo?, ¿A que tenemos que atenernos?

\- Pues por lo pronto, hablar con Matthew, y luego saldrá un comunicado de prensa, y bueno, esperar a ver qué pasa.

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

_This is the last time I say, "it's been you all along"_

_This is the last time I let you in my door_

_This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore._

* * *

**Capitulo corto, lo se, pero era necesario, también se que la canción no es la secuencia que esperaban, pero de nuevo, era necesario.**

**Gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 8**

Uno, dos, tres exhalaciones con la intención de quedarse con el aroma. Acaricia cada estante o mueble que puede. Viendo algunas de las pocas fotografías que aun permanecían allí. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba en el lugar y se le quedaba mirando hasta que se hizo notar.

\- Pensé que ya no venias aquí – Dice sobresaltando a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice girando y tomando su pecho con intenciones de calmar su agitado corazón y sin querer preguntarse si el motivo fue el susto o la presencia de la morena.

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

La rubia que se le queda mirando gira de nuevo ahora dirigiendo su mirada por las puertas panorámicas con las que contaba la casa que daban una excelente vista del jardín y la piscina. – Es la primera vez desde que me casé que regreso a este lugar…– Regresa su mirada a la morena - ¿Por qué aun lo conservas?

\- Este lugar es como mi vía de escape – Rodea el sofá lentamente y se sienta sin dejar de mirarla- Cuando todo es un caos. – Baja la mirada – Aquí, aquí me siento en paz… Aquí- Suspira y juega con sus manos sin atreverse a mirarla - Aquí puedo pensar en ti sin remordimientos. – Murmura.

Se acerca riendo sarcásticamente - ¿Y tu novio Lea? ¿Sabe de esto?

Lea que estaba cansada de lo mismo se levanta y la encara - ¿Y tu maravillosa esposa sabe que no la ama? ¿Lo sabe? – Podía jugar el mismo juego.

\- ¿Qué sabes tu de amor? – Pregunta incrédula y hace una pausa viendo a los ojos de Lea- ¿Qué puedes saber tú que preferiste tu carrera antes de estar conmigo? ¿Eso es amor?

\- Por favor Dianna, sin golpes de moral cuando te casaste con una mujer solo porque fue tu vía de escape, tu opción más fácil, porque ella tenia su carrera consolidada mientras yo no.

\- Te equivocas, me casé con ella porque siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité, porque me apoyó, porque no tuvo miedo del que dirán, prefirió ser ella misma, conmigo. Mientras ¿Tú que? ¿Qué hiciste?- Dice apuntándola en el pecho con su dedo. – Quedarte con alguien que escogiste en una revista- Escupe palabra tras palabra con evidente rencor en cada una de ellas y es inevitable para la morena sentir dolor al escucharlas.

\- Se que fue un error- Hace una pausa – Obviamente no fue la mejor decisión, pero aquí estoy… - Fue rompiendo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y la rubia cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Lea demasiado cerca de su rostro. - ¿Esa es mi culpa, Dianna? ¿Tener miedo?- Dice viendo los ojos de la rubia y luego a sus labios y regresando la mirada a los ojos avellana. – Estoy aquí, en el mismo lugar, con los mismos sentimientos, con las mismas intenciones, te extraño y no miento, aun me das fuerzas, aun te necesito –Toma de los brazos a la rubia y apoya su frente en la de ella cerrando los ojos - No te negaré que muchas veces siento celos, siempre siento celos, más de los que debería – Despega su frente mirando de nuevo hacia sus ojos – Pensar que estas con ella es una agonía - Hace una pausa - Puede que sea tarde, pero aquí estoy aceptando mi culpa, aceptando que soy humana y también tengo miedo y aun así, puedo ver en tus ojos que no me perdonas.- Suspira- No puedo ser perfecta…

\- Ya no tiene sentido. – Murmura repentinamente con la garganta seca.

\- Dime que no te quedó el fuego – Acaricia sus brazos lentamente. – La duda, dime que no anhelas abrazarme, volver a los tiempos de antes tanto como yo lo quiero. – Le pide muy cerca de sus labios y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo…

\- Lo siento… - Dice tomando las mejillas de Dianna con intenciones de besarla.

\- ¡No, Lea! ¡No! No seas una maldita egoísta. – Se separa como puede – Cara no se merece esto… Ni yo tampoco. Yo… La verdad no se que estoy haciendo aquí.

\- Creo que en realidad si lo sabes.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, no debí volver. – Dice recogiendo de la mesa su bolso y las llaves del auto dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Puede que cuando salgas por última vez por esa puerta pienses que podrás volver a tu maravillosa vida y pasar de mí. – Dice interrumpiendo la huida de Dianna – Pero, ¿Sabes qué?- Dianna logra voltearse pero evitando cualquier contacto visual.

\- ¿Qué? – Murmura.

\- Te recordaré que siempre fuiste mía y que por ti, siempre di lo mejor de mi. Los recuerdos no se borran, y está más que claro que, en este lugar, tenemos millones de ellos.

Lo último que escuchó fue el portazo de la rubia al salir.

_And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

_You became a part of me_

_You're mine, for life._

* * *

**Por favor, hazme saber que piensas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 9**

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina, frente a la encimera con una taza de café humeante.

Pensando…

Era su actividad predilecta los últimos días, sin embargo, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo ya que últimamente la llevaba a conclusiones que no deseaba ni recordar…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiera y la aconsejara y sonrió cuando vino a su mente la persona perfecta para hablar, tomó su móvil de la encimera y marcó un número tan conocido.

\- Son aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana en los Ángeles, o es que me extrañas o es de vida o muerte.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro. – Mmm… Puede que haya una extremadamente pequeña posibilidad de que te extrañe.

\- Ah, ya… Seguro los mensajes diciéndome que me extrañas son por eso. Mmm… Pero sin embargo, no sé, algo me dice que no es esa la única razón por la que me llamas.

\- ¿Ese algo no te dice otra cosa?

\- Puede que me diga… - Hace una pausa y Dianna se muerde el labio porque sabe exactamente aunque no la pueda ver que el gesto que está haciendo es una forma de fingir que está pensando lo próximo que diría. – Que estas hecha un lío y que me necesitas.

\- A veces me asusta que me puedas llegar a conocer de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo no te conozco, es ese algo que me lo dice. – Finge no saber lo que le estaba diciendo solo con la intención y logrando que la rubia riera.- Pero ya, en serio, ¿Qué está pasando, preciosa?

\- Lea Michele, Molly. Eso pasa, pasa que desde que la volví a ver todo es cuesta abajo y créeme que estoy luchando un mundo para no sacar conclusiones ni mucho menos a estas alturas de mi vida, ponerme a recordar.

\- Un momento, ¿La has vuelto a ver?

\- Hace unos días, no sé ni cómo ni por qué terminé yendo a la casa que compartíamos, y no solo eso, lo que menos esperaba es que ella apareciera en el lugar y todo se volviera desastroso.

\- Creí que la última vez que la habías visto y según Megan, fue el día de la reunión que te hicieron.

\- No, no fue la última vez, luego la vi el día de la boda de un amigo en común y pues, esta última en nuestra casa.

\- ¿Nuestra casa, Di? – Pregunta incrédula con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sabes a que me refiero. – Dice rodando los ojos.

\- Si, solo me gusta molestarte. – Hace una pausa – Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que no entiendo por qué diablos tiene que comportarse de esa forma tan irritante. No entiendo por qué tiene que dedicarme canciones, porque si, en la boda de mi amigo cantó, y estoy completamente segura de que me cantó a mí. – Dice en una verborrea muy poco común en ella antes de que su amiga le preguntara sobre eso. – Ah, y no te he dicho nada ¿Puedes creer que intentó besarme?

\- ¿En la boda? – Pregunta con sorpresa.

\- No, en la casa, y es tan frustrante porque con todo lo que hace solo parece que quiere decirme algo, o puede que yo sea tan idiota que no quiero darme cuenta de lo que me está diciendo.

\- No eres idiota, y creo que tú muy bien sabes responder a eso. El punto es que no lo quieres ver.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos partes.

\- Tengo miedo. – Dijo al fin.

Sonríe con ternura – Lo se mi amor, entiendo perfectamente que estés hecha un lio, solo te aconsejo que no pienses en lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, es mejor que pienses en cómo te sientes con respecto a ella o como te afecta, ya luego, deberían sentarse a hablar, pero hablar enserio Di, siendo sinceras las dos y dejando los puntos claros, solo no te mortifiques ¿Si?

\- ¿Sabes que de verdad te extraño?

\- Pronto estaré visitándote, preciosa.

\- Gracias Molly, sabía que era la única que me entendería.

\- Yo solo intento ponerme en tu lugar. Y lo siento Di, tengo que colgar, cuando me llamaste me agarraste saliendo a una reunión importante.

\- Oh si, lo siento, yo no quise molestar.

\- Tú nunca molestas. Te estaré escribiendo y no dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas.

\- Esta bien, te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, preciosa, hablamos.

\- ¿Debo ponerme celosa?- Dice asustando a la rubia que no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposa quien se acercaba a darle un beso de buenos días.

\- Siento que quieres producirme un ataque cardiaco. – Dice poniendo la mano en su pecho y recibiendo el beso de su esposa. – Y no, solo era Molly.

\- Entonces sí creo que debo ponerme celosa – Dice haciendo un puchero que la rubia se encargó de borrar con un beso.

\- Eres tan adorable – Se levanta y sirve una taza de café entregándosela a Cara.

Agradecía que su esposa respetara sus espacios y sabia cuando podía preguntar, y sobre todo que nunca preguntaba de más sobre lo que hablaba con sus amigas.

\- Anoche olvidé mencionarte que Matthew me escribió invitándonos a una cena de parejas esta noche.

\- ¿Matthew? – Frunce el ceño- ¿Qué Matthew?

\- ¿Paetz?

\- ¿El novio de Lea? – Pregunta incrédula.

\- Si mi amor. – Dice sentándose con la taza de café y revisando su teléfono.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene tu número de teléfono? O mejor dicho siquiera ¿Desde cuándo son amigos? – No podía salir de su incredulidad.

\- El día de la boda congeniamos muy bien, de hecho hemos estado hablando de ir un día de camping, esta noche nos pondremos de acuerdo.

\- Espera, espera. – Dice quedando frente a Cara- ¿Por un día que hablaron ya hacen planes? Además de que estas dando por hecho que iremos esta noche a esa cena.

\- No solo hemos hablado un día, luego nos encontramos en la tienda de tus jugos raros. Y lo doy por hecho porque no veo un motivo para no ir, ¿qué mejor que hacerme amiga del novio de tu amiga? A menos que tengas algo que hacer esta noche.

\- Pues no, pero no me gusta que des por hecho cosas sin consultarme primero o siquiera decirme.

Levanta la cara para mirarla. – Ok- Dice arrastrando la palabra – Si no quieres ir, simplemente no lo hagas, y disculpa si doy por sentado algo lógico, y de verdad no entiendo por qué te pones de esa forma.

Dianna al darse cuenta que no estaba siendo racional resopla – Pff, lo siento ¿sí? Es solo que enserio no me gusta.- Se excusó.

\- Bueno, ya me disculpé. Y si no quieres ir, no te preocupes, ahora mismo le envío un mensaje.

\- No, no, está bien, si iremos ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

\- A las 8 – Dice viéndola como si tuviera problemas de cambios de humor.

\- Perfecto- Toma una manzana de la encimera- Voy al gimnasio, nos vemos luego – Se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mi esposa está mal de la cabeza- Dice cuándo piensa que no la escucharía.

\- Te escuché.

_And I'll be by your side_

_We are entwined_

* * *

**_Hazme saber que piensas. _**

**_Gracias y feliz navidad. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 10**

8:30 pm marcaba el reloj de la pared del lujoso restaurant de los Angeles y era ya la quinta vez que le daba una mirada al mencionado reloj y a continuación a la puerta a ver si había rastro de una cabellera rubia que llegaba tarde.

\- ¿Ansiosa?

\- ¿Ah? – Responde desorientada.

\- Es como la cuarta vez que miras el reloj y luego a la puerta.

\- Ah, eso- Hace una pausa fingiendo desinterés- Sabes que odio la impuntualidad- Termina diciendo y dándose cuenta que le molestaba el hecho de que la rubia aun no llegara.

\- Quedamos a esta hora Lea, no están siendo impuntual. – Defendía.

\- Quedamos a las 8:00 pm, Matthew, están retrasadas.

\- No seas histérica – Ve hacia la puerta sin percatarse del gesto de disgusto hecho por la morena. – Mira, ahí vienen.- Espera que el camarero encargado de las reservaciones les indicara la mesa.

Cara y Dianna vienen de la mano y se acercan a Matthew que se levanta para recibirlas y saludarlas.

\- Disculpen el retraso – Dice Dianna.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada esperar un poco.

\- Media hora. – Se hace notar la morena con su comentario lleno de obvio sarcasmo.

\- Ya estamos aquí.- Responde Dianna.

\- Si, tomen asiento- Le hace seña al camarero para que se acerque con el menú. Cara le desliza la silla a Dianna para que tomara asiento a su derecha quien quedaba de frente a la morena y se dispone a sentarse justo al lado de la morena quedando de frente a Matt.

\- Hola Lea, ¿Cómo estás? – Dice Cara dirigiéndose amablemente a la morena.

\- Bien, ¿y tú?- Responde cortés.

\- Bien, y de verdad disculpa por la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes. – Se limita a responder.

\- ¿Les parece que yo ordene el vino?

\- Si, Matt, no hay problema. – Dice mientras su esposa la mira incrédula.

Luego de ordenar siguieron entre conversaciones banales, en realidad la conversación iba entre Cara y Matthew ya que Dianna se mantenía al margen mientras esquivaba la insistente mirada de la morena que tampoco participaba en la conversación.

\- Le estaba comentando a Di sobre tu propuesta del día de camping esta mañana. - Dice dirigiéndose a Matt

\- Cierto, ¿qué dices Di?

\- ¿Qué día de camping?- Interrumpe Lea que al igual que Dianna le molestó que usara el diminutivo del nombre de la rubia.

\- Preciosa, le propuse a Cara y a Dianna para hacer un día de camping en parejas, estuve viendo por internet unos lugares a las afuera de la ciudad y será una experiencia increíble.

\- ¿Sin consultarme? – Espeta indignada.

\- Lea, es solo una propuesta, pensaba organizar junto a ustedes todo hoy.- Dice como si fuera obvio.

\- Por lo visto das todo por hecho.- Estaba intentando calmarse.

\- Lea…- Dice en modo de advertencia.

\- Pues si no quieres o no puedes, no te preocupes, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. – Dice Cara intentando evitar discusiones.

La morena que estaba tomando cortas respiraciones termina diciendo. – Esta bien, pueden planearlo, si tengo un espacio libre los acompaño.- Al final no sería quien arruinaría la velada.

La conversación siguió como si nada por parte de Matthew e intentó llevar la noche lo más amena posible.

Lea se disculpa para ir al baño, necesitaba distraerse, Matt se levanta preguntándole si necesitaba que la acompañara pero la morena le dice que no se demora haciendo que se volviera a sentar y continuara hablando con Cara. Al llegar a los pasillos del baño, entra en este y se mira en el espejo colocando sus manos en el lavamanos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Dice al entrar y ver la espalda de la morena.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – Se voltea y mira hacia los lados preguntándole.

\- ¿Ves alguien más aquí?

\- No, es solo que me sorprende que te dirijas a mí.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dianna?

\- Preguntarte si estás bien o si sigues molesta por la tardanza. – Dice irónicamente.

\- Sabes muy bien que me molesta la impuntualidad, pero no sé por qué aun me sorprende de ti. – Ríe con sorna.

Dianna que se le queda mirando niega y dice. – Nunca creces- Y se da la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

\- ¿Sabes que te hace falta?- Dice interrumpiendo la salida de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué, Lea? – Suspira y se voltea.

\- A ti lo que te hace falta es que te bese tanto, hasta que te haga olvidar el mundo y recordar que el amor existe.

\- ¿Crees que no sé qué existe? Te recuerdo que estoy casada. – Dice mostrándole el anillo de bodas para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Que estés casada no habla de amor, y si Dianna, si sé que lo estas, no hace falta que me lo repitas una y otra maldita vez, yo lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes? Pero por lo que veo solo te refugias, y eso solo me hace ver que eres una hipócrita al acabar nuestra relación, cuando al final estas en una solo porque eres una cobarde.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde a mí? No me refugio, no soy como tú, pero claro, me dices cobarde a mí, a mí que estaba dispuesta a todo por ti.

\- Si lo eres, lo eres porque estas casada sin amor, porque seamos sinceras, jamás te sentirás igual como conmigo.

\- Por favor Lea – Se ríe. – No te creas indispensable en mi vida.

\- Ok Dianna, bien. – Da un paso acercándose a la rubia. – Entonces dame un beso.- Dice tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Responde descolocada.

\- Si no soy indispensable en tu vida, y ya me superaste, no veo problema en que me des un beso.

\- Yo… - Pero no se puede regresar el tiempo y menos olvidar lo que has vivido en el, eso le quedó claro a la rubia al momento donde sintió los labios de la morena sobre los suyos sin poder evitar corresponderle, era un beso cargado de te extrañé, la morena sujetaba con tanta fuerza a la rubia transmitiéndole el mensaje, de pensar que era un sueño, se sentía que no habían pasado los años sobre ellas, que sus labios no les pertenecían a otros, pero como nada es para siempre y la rubia en un último sorbo de fuerza de voluntad, al ver que la morena se separaba un momento para volver con más fuerza, la detiene poniendo su mano en el pecho de Lea apartándola.

\- No debiste hacer eso. – Espeto firme luego de reaccionar.

\- No me detuviste. – Sonríe tonta y levemente.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer…

\- Dianna.- Dice acercándose.

\- ¡No Lea! No, ya lo nuestro quedó en el pasado. ¡Dios! – Se toma la cabeza con las manos. – No sabes cómo deseo no haberte conocido.- Tapa su boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

\- Bien…- Ese fue un golpe duro.- Entonces siento haberme cruzado alguna vez en tu camino, y espero que a la hora de acostarte con tu esposa.- Dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra- Sientas un poco de conformidad contigo misma.

\- Eso no…

\- ¡Déjame terminar por favor! – La interrumpe.- Cuando vine aquí y antes de que llegaras, estaba ansiosa, sinceramente, desde la última vez que nos vimos descubrí en tu mirada y con este beso que me lo confirma, que aun sigues amándome tanto como yo ti, pero si crees que aun amándome de esa forma, soy algo que nunca debió suceder, no queda más que decir, te tengo al frente de mí y te siento lejos, ajena, cuando eras tan mía, y si, quizás el tiempo no me alcance para olvidarte, pero no lo necesito, necesito es la fuerzas para superar tus recuerdos y de eso tengo muchas ganas, porque ya me cansé de luchar, quiero que se termine esta noche.

\- Lea escúchame – Intentaba luchar con sus lágrimas al ver a la morena tan muerta en vida diciéndole tan duras palabras, pero la situación se le iba de las manos y estaba muy enojada.- Yo lo aposté todo, puse todo lo que tenía en tus manos, puse mis sueños contigo, un futuro incierto a tu lado, y el compromiso más importante de todos; un lucharé hasta el final, un final que, por suerte o por desgracia, llegó para deshacer las expectativas que ya no estaban cumpliendo. Porque no, ya no llegábamos a la altura de lo que un día fuimos, ni a la altura de lo que las dos merecíamos que fuera.

\- El amor no siempre es suficiente ¿cierto? – Terminó espetando las palabras que una vez la propia rubia le dijo.

\- Exactamente Lea.

La morena asiente.- Esta bien Dianna, me rindo. – Dice y se seca la lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su mejilla. No hubieron más palabras.

Se tomaron un momento para mirarse y con un suspiro fue Lea la primera en salir, y a unos pasos atrás la rubia con el porte de actriz, de muy buenas que eran, se sentaron como si nada, intentando llevar lo mejor que pudieron lo que quedaba de noche, pero con la amarga sensación de lo ocurrido, irónicamente, en el baño.

_You're mine, for life,_

_Hold me until we die…_

* * *

**Lo siento, la imaginación escasa desde Diciembre.**

**Por favor, hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias. **


	12. Chapter 12

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 11**

\- ¿Entonces esto es el final?- Aproximadamente 10 minutos de silencio calculó la morena desde que le puso fin a su relación y estos mismos minutos fueron los que le bastaron a Matthew para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pues si, supongo que si. - Balbucea.

\- ¿Así termina todo? - No la deja responder.- Lea, no son unos simples meses que estas echando a la basura, creo que lo podemos arreglar - Dice mientras se levanta y se acerca. - Lo arreglaremos pequeña. - La toma de los hombros con la intención de que lo mire.

\- No Matthew. - Hace una pausa- No lo podemos arreglar, de nada sirve que este contigo si no te puedo amar. - Dice sin mirarlo.

\- El amor se construye Lea, a la larga terminarás amándome.

\- El amor antes de construirse debe sentirse y nunca lo he sentido contigo. - Dice lo ultimo más como un susurro, odiaba la idea de lastimarlo.

\- Tu me necesitas.- Dice dolido como ultimo recurso.

Muerde su labio intentando mantener la calma - Te equivocas Matthew, hace mucho que las cosas cambiaron.

\- Nunca dejaste de amarla ¿cierto?

\- No. - Susurra.

\- Pero ella esta casada Lea, no te ama.- Intenta hacerla entrar en razón - Yo siempre he estado para ti.

\- Si, tienes razón, esta casada, pero no te atrevas a hablar de si me ama o no por favor, por el bien de nuestra relación.

\- Es que iras detrás de ella y sufrirás - Dice exasperado. - Estas dejando tu seguridad por una mujer que te dejó.

\- Ya basta Matthew - Dice liberándose del agarre. - No voy a hablar sobre este tema contigo - Lo mira. - Pero solo te digo, esto no lo hago porque vaya a salir corriendo detrás de ella luego de que todo salga a la luz, porque no lo haré, ella para mi quedó atrás y si - Hace una pausa. - Es el amor de mi vida, pero no siempre se puede terminar junto al amor de tu vida y, y creo que lo entiendo. Esto lo hago porque estoy cansada de fingir, quiero ser libre.

\- ¿Libre de mi?

\- Sabes que no es así como lo dices, de hecho quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo.

\- ¿Es así como una postal de "Gracias por estar conmigo pero ya no me sirves"? - No puede evitar el sarcasmo.

\- Tu eres un hombre más sensato, este que habla no eres tú.

Vuelven a quedar en silencio por unos momentos, suspira y se acerca nuevamente tomándola del mentón para que lo viera - En asuntos del amor no existe la sensatez, recuerda eso- Se le queda mirando - Pero también se que no puedo obligarte a que me ames, y si - Hace una pausa.- Quiero que seas feliz y todo el asunto cliché, solo deja que me duela, no estoy perdiendo cualquier cosa.

\- No me perderás.- Se apresura a decir.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - Sonríe triste- Es muy afortunado quien tenga tu corazón y quien tenga la oportunidad de conocerte así que supongo que gracias a ti por todo - Besa su frente.

\- ¿Que harás? - Le pregunta mientras lo abraza.

\- No lo se, solo te pido un favor, no dejes que quede mal en tu comunicado.- La abraza mas fuerte.

\- Jamás permitiría eso, si quieres podemos revisarlo - Lo mira.

\- Confío en ti - Se suelta del agarre.- Mañana volveré por mis cosas.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, yo no necesito este departamento.

\- Si lo dices así parece tu forma de librarte de culpas- Solo recibe como respuesta a una Lea con la mirada agachada. - Ya habláremos, necesito alejarme de ti ahora- Besa su mejilla - Suerte.

\- Cuídate. –Dice antes de que Matthew se vaya.

Una semana había pasado del encuentro con la rubia y se había armado de valor por fin para hablar con Matthew, otra semana más para que toda la locura comenzara.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿que haces?- Dice entrando a la habitación y quitándose las botas.

\- Reviso unos guiones que me enviaron y Twitter ¿Como te fue? -Pregunta con su laptop en su regazo mientras refrescaba las páginas.

\- Bien, aun tengo que ir un par de días a terminar de grabar el comercial, pero va muy bien - Dice mientras se cambia de ropa- ¿Cenaste?

\- Si ¿y tú? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - La mira.

\- Comí algo en el estudio, no te preocupes - Dice tomando el teléfono de su esposa- Preciosa, te buscan urgente al parecer - Ríe mientras le entrega el telefono y le da un corto beso para luego recostarse y encender la televisión tomando el control del play.

Dianna frunce el ceño al ver varios mensajes en su bandeja de entrada y revisa los mensajes que tenía de sus amigas.

_Ashley: ¿REVISASTE TWITTER?_

_Megan: Oh por dios dime que ya lo viste!_

_Ashley A: Se atrevió!_

_Molly: Llámame si me necesitas. _

Confundida revisa twitter y su mundo se paralizó.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunta su esposa al mirarla con expresión de sorpresa hacia la laptop. - ¿Que es? - dice tomando la laptop que le entregaba la rubia- Eso me alegra. – Dice luego de leer y seguir en lo suyo como si nada.

Lo único que pudo articular la rubia fue - Lo hizo...

_Comunicado:_

_Hoy escribo esto en cualquier caso, para mí, como una obligación personal y una responsabilidad social._

_También lo hago de forma egoísta, porque estoy cansada de esconderme y estoy cansada de mentir por omisión. He sufrido durante años porque tenía miedo de estar fuera, por decirlo de alguna forma. Mi espíritu sufre, mi salud mental sufrió y sufrieron mis relaciones. No esperen el típico "soy gay" porque esta mas que claro que he tenido un historial de novios de los cuales aprovecho agradecerles el amor, tiempo y apoyo que me han dedicado, y la dicha de conocerlos, siendo personas excepcionales y sin arrepentirme de algún momento vivido con ellos. Hago esto sobre todo porque estoy cansada de cualquier tipo de rumor o especulación pasada, por ejemplo en mi época en brodway o mis inicios del proyecto llamado Glee, hago esto porque no veo motivo para dar explicaciones de con quien estoy o no, hago esto porque, si, he amado, a un hombre, si, a una mujer, si, y digo esto también y debido a que... tal vez pueda hacer una diferencia. Para ayudar a que a los demás les resulte más fácil y más esperanzador. Resalto sobre todo que lo que he aprendido es que el amor, la belleza, la alegría y sí, incluso el dolor mismo, es el regalo más increíble que puedes dar y recibir como un ser humano. Y merecemos vivir el amor plenamente, por igual, sin vergüenza y sin compromiso._

_Gracias, ante ustedes Lea Michele._

* * *

**Estaré de vuelta pronto, hazme saber que piensas.**

** Gracias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 12**

Acaricia delicadamente su mejilla al tiempo que suspiraba, recordando que en pocas horas la chica tendrá que viajar para seguir con su trabajo. Esto hace que vuelva la inseguridad, la maldita inseguridad que le estaba acabando la vida. Cara se había convertido para ella en su cable a tierra, pero ahora que se iría de viaje no podía con el cúmulo de preguntas. Necesitaba respuestas, odiaba tener la necesidad de verla, de pedirle una explicación.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, pensando que eso despejaría su mente, al ver que no funcionaba salió frustrada secándose el cabello y observando a su esposa dormir.

\- Tú no te mereces esto - Pensó.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Luego de terminarlo reviso su teléfono por quinta vez en ese momento, no sabia por que aun seguía en eso, con la esperanza de encontrar respuesta.

Tecleó.

\- _Necesitamos vernos. _

Vamos Lea, atiende el maldito mensaje.

La morena que terminaba de salir de la ducha de la habitación de invitados de la casa de Jonathan en Los Ángeles donde se encontraba desde hace dos semanas, escuchó la alerta de su teléfono y sorprendiéndose al momento que revisó el remitente del mensaje. Tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió.

_\- __¿Necesitamos?_

La rubia que se encontraba con el teléfono en la mano a la espera de una respuestas ignoró la sensación en su vientre cuando la obtuvo.

_\- __Tenemos que hablar. _

_\- __Me dejaste muy en claro que no teníamos nada de que hablar. _

_\- __Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, veámonos. _

Lea tardó todo lo posible en responder a ese mensaje.

_\- __No creo que sea buena idea. _

_\- __Vamos Lea, me lo debes. _

Resopla y ve a su mujer entrando recién bañada que se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y un buenos días y se dispone a tomar café.

Toma el pan tostado y los huevos revueltos y sonríe imaginando el esfuerzo de su esposa por tener que prepararlos y se dispone a desayunar.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti todo este tiempo? - Dice luego de mirarla en silencio por unos momentos.

\- Te dije que podías venir conmigo, preciosa.

\- Sabes que no puedo. - Se acerca a ella y se coloca detrás rodeándole con sus brazos - ¿Cuando tienes que irte?

Cara que recibe la caricia- Ya voy tarde de hecho.

\- ¿Te llevo? - Dice la rubia repartiendo besos sonoros en su mejilla y cuello.

\- Vas a hacer que no me vaya.

\- Esa es la idea- Muerde levemente su cuello.

\- ¡Di! - Se queja riéndose- Termino y me llevas. - Dice dándole un corto beso en los labios.

\- Estas bien, esta bien, me rindo.- Dice la rubia soltándola y llevando sus manos al aire.

Ve la notificación en su teléfono y sintió su corazón bombear entre su pecho.

_\- __Esta bien, veámonos._ \- Sencillo, escueto, sin más.

_\- __Perfecto, te enviare la hora y dirección. _

No recibió respuesta.

\- Estoy lista - Dice Cara quien terminaba de tomar jugo y sale de la cocina a buscar su maleta que yacía al lado de la puerta con la rubia siguiendo sus pasos.

\- Lea ¿estás lista? - Pregunta Jonathan mientras se asoma en la habitación de invitados donde se encontraba Lea.

La morena que se terminaba de poner las botas le responde - Ya casi.

Jonathan entra y se sienta en la esquina de la cama y la mira - ¿Estas mejor?

Lea lo mira - Si, no he revisado ninguna red social pero he recibido mensajes de apoyo y eso me hace sentir tranquila. Ahora solo tengo que buscar un departamento donde quedarme, ya no quiero abusar de ustedes.

\- ¿Que dices de abusar? Eres mi mejor amiga, casi somos como hermanos y yo estoy para ti cuando me necesites, que te quedes en mi casa no es ningún problema para mi.

\- Si Jonathan pero recuerda que no estas viviendo solo aquí, Zachary y tu están intentando llevar a otro nivel su relación y no es correcto que yo este aquí.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Él no tiene ningún problema con que tu te quedes aquí y ya, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, sin apuros. - Dice cerrando el teman. - Ahora dime ¿has hablado con Matthew?

\- Increíblemente uno de los mensajes de apoyo que recibí fue de él, también hablamos de quien se quedaría con el departamento y como ninguno de los dos queremos conservarlo, estamos tratando de llegar aun acuerdo, aunque él sabe que el departamento no me interesa en lo absoluto, esta en manos de él, lo que quiera hacer para mi esta bien.

\- La verdad me sorprende, no creí que actuara así, no se, pensé que con él las cosas serian mas complicadas.

\- De cierta forma creo que él esperaba que esto pasara, él no es tonto y sabia que desde que nos volvimos a encontrar con Dianna quedaba menos de nuestra relación.

\- ¿Entonces por que seguías con él? - Pregunta confundido.

\- Creo que porque me faltaba ese último empujón que sin querer me dio Dianna. - Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hablando de eso. ¿No has hablado con ella? - Pregunta con cautela - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pues, bien, supongo, ¿Sabes esa sensación de cuando estas muy cansada y luego duermes y te levantas? - El moreno asiente. - Pues creo que estoy en ese punto. Sinceramente no tengo fuerzas para llorar por ella cuando se que no me llevara a nada, eso no cambiara el hecho de que esté casada y tu muy bien sabes que yo no soy así, yo no me meteré en su relación, no podría con mi conciencia, además que ella tomó su decisión y yo la respeto.

\- ¿Y quieres hablar con ella?

\- No, de hecho, creo que ya hablamos y nos dijimos lo suficiente, aunque no te he dicho, hace poco me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que nos viéramos.

\- ¿Y que le dijiste?

\- Aunque no este de acuerdo porque no creo que le deba nada y no quiera verla, ella dice que le debo una explicación así que acepté verla y ver que espera y que quiere decir.

\- Te noto muy tranquila, ¿debería preocuparme?

\- ¿Más? - ríe- Jonathan, se que haces todo esto de ir a montar a caballo con tus padres para tenerme distraída y te lo agradezco pero ya no me verás como hace una semana cuando toqué a tu puerta, este tiempo para mi me ha ayudado a pensar y poner en orden mi cabeza, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Aunque me has descubierto, también lo hago porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, el distraerte es un extra, y aunque digas que no tengo por que preocuparme, lo hago, se lo que duele tener el corazón roto y yo solo quiero cuidarte.

\- Definitivamente tengo el mejor amigo del mundo. - Sonríe.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? - Se levanta y rodea el cuello de la morena con una brazo para besarla en la sien. - Ahora ya, vámonos que Zachary está esperando afuera y mi padre ya debe haberlo llamado para preguntarle por que no hemos llegado.

Lea pasó un día divertido con los padres de Jonathan y su novio, al ser el padre de Jon un entrenador de caballos pasaron el día en un hipódromo viendo el cuidado de los caballos y dando paseos por el lugar.

Al final del día decidieron continuar en la casa que Jonathan compartía con Zachary cuando estaban en Los Ángeles, al llegar toma un baño y baja a ayudar a preparar la cena, luego toman vino y termina la velada al momento que los padres de Jonathan se van, Lea queriendo darles privacidad a la pareja se despide alegando cansancio y sube a su habitación no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su amigo. Ya en la habitación hace su ritual para dormir, al meterse a la cama revisa su teléfono que lo había dejado olvidado debido a los apuros por salir, tiene un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que la visitaría en los próximos días y uno de Dianna de hace una hora que aun no se decidía si revisar o no, suspira y lee el mensaje.

_\- __¿Puedes venir mañana a mi casa? __La dirección es: 350 S. Beverly hills, CA 90210. Tu escoge la hora._

La morena ve en su teléfono que son las 11:04 minutos y aunque piensa que es tarde para responder, lo hace y teclea.

_\- __No creo que sea conveniente que yo vaya a tu casa, veámonos en cualquier café, no importa la hora. _

Dianna quien se encontraba leyendo escucha la notificación en su teléfono y se apresura a revisar.

Pareciera que quisiera terminar con todo esto - Piensa- Pero en realidad ¿que es esto? - Sacude su cabeza y responde.

_\- __¿Estás de acuerdo con ser vista conmigo en público? - _Envía.

La morena frunce el ceño y responde.

_\- __Mañana en la casa que compartíamos._

_\- __¿A qué hora? _

_\- __La que sea._

_\- __¿A las 8 esta bien? _

_\- __Ok._

Dios, que mujer.

_\- __Buenas noches, Lea. _

_\- __Buenas noches, Dianna._

Now i'm so happy you found a place for me

Girl you wanted me.

* * *

**Capítulo tranquilo.**

**Por favor, hazme saber que piensas, me es de ayuda.**

**Gracias.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 13**

Era ya la quinta inhalación y seguido de una exhalación que hacia con la intención de calmarse, sabia que ya estaba ahí, sabia que lo que le esperaba afectaría su tranquilidad emocional. Una ultima inhalación y exhalación a la vez que introducía la llave en la puerta e ingresaba a la casa.

Observó el salón en busca de su objetivo y examinó sus alrededores, entró a la cocina y se encontró con indicios de que alguien estuvo ahí, regresó al salón y se percató de que la puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba medio abierta, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia que estaba observando la piscina con una copa en su mano de espaldas a la puerta por eso no se dio cuenta de que la morena se tomó su tiempo para observarla.

Sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a la rubia.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dice colocándose delante de ella.

\- No me había dado cuenta de que llegaste, hola. - Dice con media sonrisa.

\- Hola. - Dice secamente.

\- Encontré vino en la cocina y pues bueno, lo traje, espero no te moleste.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Toma asiento por favor. - Lea se limita a obedecer. - ¿Quieres? - Dice ofreciéndole vino.

\- No estamos celebrando nada, no es un encuentro de amigas, mucho menos una cita, así que no, pero gracias.

\- Lea...

\- ¿Que necesitas, Dianna? - Dice interrumpiéndola.

\- La casa esta bien cuidada - Dice para ganar tiempo y ordenar sus pensamientos, la actitud de Lea hace todo más difícil.

\- Semanalmente vienen a arreglar el jardín, limpiar la piscina y ordenar la casa en general. - Se le queda mirando con los brazos cruzados.

\- Entiendo.

\- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿que necesitas, Dianna? Porque sinceramente no creo que tu urgencia para hablar conmigo sea por el estado de mi casa.

Nuestra - Pensó Dianna y sacudió sus pensamientos- Bien Lea - Dijo al fin- Quería hablar contigo sobre tu comunicado. - Termina de jugar con la copa y la coloca en la mesa.

\- Quiero aclarar una cosa, tu dijiste que te debía una explicación, y no es así, yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti.

\- Claro que si... Porque, porque supongo que... Que tu comunicado fue, fue por mi.- titubea.

Sonríe, porque de alguna u otra forma esperaba que la conclusión de la rubia fuera esa- No te equivoques Dianna, que yo haya salido del closet por decirlo de una forma diferente a comunicado como le dices tu, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Si no es así por que lo hiciste luego de lo que pasó. - Pregunta confundida.

Suspiro- Esta bien Dianna, hablemos sinceramente y espero recibir lo mismo de ti. Creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar como persona civilizadas, supongo que hay cosas de que hablar, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Dianna da un sorbo a su copa de vino- De acuerdo, hablemos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Esta es una decisión que a mi parecer no esta bien tomarla de un momento de dolor o de enojo, así que no, el motivo no eres tú, ni la ultima conversación que tuvimos. Esta decisión fue tomada con mucha anterioridad, algo que pensé mucho, lo que si no te puedo negar es que la ultima conversación me dio el ultimo empujón, así que te agradezco, como te dije, estoy cansada de todo y tu de cierta forma tenías razón en que estaba siendo cobarde y ya no quiero serlo más, es tiempo de ser yo misma.

\- ¿Fue por alguien? – No puedo evitar preguntar.

Ríe - No puedo creer que seas igual a las personas que especulan que mi comunicado fue porque estoy con alguien. Pero responderé igual, ¿estoy contigo? - la rubia niega - pues ahí tu respuesta, no, lo hice por las razones que ya te dije, aquí no hay segundos o terceros.

\- Vaya, me has dejado sin palabras - Responde aturdida- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¿El qué? Dianna, tu y yo no somos amigas.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo así conmigo? - Pregunta aturdida.

\- Sinceramente no te entiendo, tu dejaste las cosas en claro y yo estoy bien con eso. - Dice frunciendo el ceño.

\- Supongo que me toca ser sincera a mi ¿no?

\- No te estoy obligando a nada, tu fuiste la que pidió explicaciones.

Suspira. - Tengo miedo porque estando contigo me olvido de mi.

\- ¿Que? - Sintió su corazón bombear rápidamente.

\- Todo esto está mal, desde que te vi de nuevo todo es un desastre. - Dice más para ella misma.

\- Eh, lo siento, supongo.

\- No, tu no entiendes, estoy molesta conmigo porque tengo una esposa que no se merece que yo tenga dudas, y no entiendo por que tengo dudas porque de verdad soy feliz con ella, pero tú, no entiendo por que tenias que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida. - Dice frustrada.

\- Dianna , ya dije que lo siento, no te preocupes, ya me quedó claro que te arrepientes de haberme conocido y yo no te molestaré más.

\- Tienes muy presente lo que dije.- Dice triste

\- Porque acepto que me ha marcado, entiendo que ya no me quieres.- Suspira.

\- El problema es precisamente ese, Lea, que te quiero. Créeme que te quiero igual que el primer día. Así de importante sigues siendo para mi. Siempre lo serás, siempre. - Dice mirándola fijamente.

\- Ok - Dice luego de un momento de silencio. - Eso no lo esperaba- Hace una pausa- No te preocupes, no será más un problema para ti, no por mi parte.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Dice un poco confundida.

\- Que tu estas casada y si no quieres que ese problema sea mas grande, aclárate, te lo digo como consejo - Dice levantándose- Que yo no estoy más en tu camino. - No quería seguir con la conversación, no quería romperse. - Se feliz- Dice tocando su hombro para luego salir de la casa dejando a la rubia con sus pensamiento.

\- Lo que tu no entiendes es que yo a ti te perdí, pero tu a mi me sigues teniendo - Dice antes de contestar la llamada que recibía

_\- __Hola preciosa._

_\- __Hola Cara__\- Dice desganada. _

_\- __¿Estás bien? _

_\- __Si, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás? _

_\- Bien mi amor. ¿Donde estas? _

_\- __En casa, a ver, cuéntame de tu día. _

Y cuando una chispa de sueño se presenta, una lluvia de interrogantes pone fin al tranquilo panorama, y todo se torna confuso, incierto. Todo pensamiento es ambiguo, no hay preguntas con respuestas claras. Solo hay eso, pensamientos ambiguos. Entonces aparece nuevamente una chispa, pero esta vez es de una parte de ti que arde, que se consume y así mismo a todo, en un intenso arduo deseo, que a pesar de las preguntas sin respuesta, siempre habrá una respuesta clara, siempre habrá un pensamiento favorito y siempre habrá una decisión que tomaras por mucho que te equivoques.

Y todo se trata de una persona.

_Some security and two heartbeats_

_Girl you wanted me_

_Then you told me so, wanted me to know_

_You let the past go._

* * *

**Por favor, hazme saber que piensas.**

** Gracias.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 14**

\- ¿Y eres feliz?

\- Si, estamos iniciando, todo va bien.

\- Lo has hecho público ya.

\- Si, él estuvo de acuerdo y no veo razón para ocultarlo.

\- Pues me alegra mucho por ti, Jessica, espero asientes cabeza.

\- No se sabe - Ríe - Pero, ya que hablamos, aprovechemos ¿que hay de ti?

\- ¿Que hay de que? - Dice desviando su mirada por la ventana del auto a la entrada del gran edificio que tenía al frente y observando algunos paparazzis con sus cámaras esperando la salida de alguien.

\- ¿Pudieron hablar?

\- Si - Suspira sabiendo de quien hablaba.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

\- ¿Por que? - Presionó.

\- Porque si me haces recordarlo, siento que me pondré a llorar. - Dice viéndola por fin.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta preocupada.

\- Si, no te preocupes, es solo que comienzo a pensar que ella no es para mí.

\- Lo mismo pensaba yo de Scotty.

\- Esto es diferente.

\- Dame una razón para creerlo…

\- Nos hemos hecho mucho daño –Baja su mirada con total culpabilidad.

\- Se que dicen que el amor no lo es todo… Pero te aseguro que siempre será más importante que cualquier palabra mal dicha.

\- Le dije que nunca debí haberla conocido – Atina a decir con un nudo en la garganta - Es una de las cosas principales, me dejó en claro que no lo olvida. Aunque me ame, porque eso también me lo dejó en claro, se que la perdí. Además que estoy casada con una maravillosa mujer que no amo como debería y solo eso para variar. - Dice ofuscada.

\- Creo que primero deberías solucionar esa situación con Cara.

\- Pensé que no te caía muy bien.

\- Di, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que le hagas esto a ella, yo no tengo razones para odiarla. ¿Crees que es justo estar con ella sin amor?

\- No, se que no, pero sinceramente no tengo el valor para hacerle daño, es lo menos que quiero. - Confiesa.

\- Estas siendo cobarde Dianna, además de egoísta, no es justo que estés con Cara queriendo a Lea, no es justo para ninguna de las dos, lo que te hace falta es que te aclares, si seguirás con Cara lo harás para quererla como se debe y olvidar a Lea. Sino, libérala de esto, porque te aseguro que no será feliz.

\- Se que terminar con ella es lo correcto, es solo que no tengo el valor. No entiendo que me pasa, yo no soy así.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que por lo menos estas consciente de que es lo correcto. Ahora, con respecto a Lea, pienso que ustedes tienen aún historias que escribir, no tengo duda, yo que las he visto desde el inicio. Son algo así como un alma gemela.

\- No creo que sea mi alma gemela. - Dice triste.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque nos hemos hecho daño, dejamos que muchas cosas nos afectara y nos acercamos mucho al desastre.

\- Di, tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien quien viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano, que todo el mundo a idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo. Y eso preciosa, yo que la conozco, eso suena mucho a Lea Michele.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sabia?

\- Desde siempre cariño, no se porqué te sorprende - Comienza a sintonizar una estación de radio - Pero en serio Di, piensa las cosas, ninguna se merece sufrir.

La conversación se dio por finalizada al momento en el que ven a Cara salir del edificio cubriéndose de los paparazzis y entrando rápidamente al auto.

\- Siento el retraso, hubo un problema en las medidas y tuvieron que hacer los arreglos, por eso me tardé ¿tienen mucho tiempo esperando? - Pregunta Cara desde el asiento trasero.

\- No, poco menos de media hora, no te preocupes. - Dice mirándola por el espejo y Cara se acerca a saludarla con un rápido beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su sitió abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Si, de hecho la música nos ha distraído - Dice Jessica mientras al cambiar de sintonía se escucha ya por la mitad de la canción y la deja sonar.

\- Esa es buena, déjala - Pide Cara sin enterarse de lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo al reconocer la canción que sonaba - ¿Aun tenemos la reservación ? - Dice sacando del ensimismo en el que se encontraba Dianna.

\- ¿Que?- Pregunta aturdida.

\- Qué si iremos a cenar, muero de hambre - La mira extrañada- ¿Estas bien?

\- Eh si, no pasa nada - Dice mirando a Jessica quien más o menos se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba - Vamos a cenar.- Dice poniendo el auto en marcha.

Entonces suena esa canción y los sentimientos saltan de su puesto , se riegan por mi cuerpo y me invaden el alma. Entonces suena esa canción y los viejos recuerdos se apoderan de mi mente y quedo frágil ante ellos, me dominan. Entonces suena esa canción y los vellos de mi piel se elevan como queriendo entonarla conmigo, pero entonces llega el escalofrío que me hace temblar como si los vellos también quisieran bailar. Entonces suena esa canción que todo se trata, o se trataba de nosotros.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

_And I told you all my dreams and fears_

_And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears_

* * *

**Capitulo corto, lo se, pero le da continuidad, por favor hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 15 **

\- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. – Dice Taylor acercándose.- Dianna, ella es Cara.

\- ¡Hola! – Dice sonriente extendiendo su mano en modo de presentación.

\- Hola Dianna – Dice tomando su mano y acercándola para darle un beso en cada mejilla. – Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti. – Dice mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- El gusto es mío – Dice sonrojada por el obvio escaneo.

\- Voy a tomar algo. – Dice Taylore y se hace notar. – Dianna ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, así estoy bien, gracias. – Le sonríe.

\- ¿Y tú, Cara?

\- También estoy bien – Dice sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

\- Ok – Dice alargándolo - ¿No hay problema que las deje?

\- Al contrario, vete. – Dice Cara en modo de broma.

Taylor entrecierra los ojos y le sonríe viéndolas a ambas para luego retirarse hasta la barra.

\- Son buenas amigas ¿cierto? – Le sonríe.

\- Algo así ¿y ustedes?

\- Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué no te conocía?

\- Supongo no era el momento.

\- Pues debo decir que la espera valió la pena – Hace una pausa – Me dijeron que eras hermosa, pero tengo que decir que se quedaron totalmente cortos al describirte. – Termina diciendo logrando que la rubia se sonroje nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Gracias – Ríe – Un momento ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?

\- ¿Lo parece?

\- Un poco, sí.

\- ¿Te molesta?

Sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que diría – Realmente no.

\- ¿Quiere decir que tengo tu permiso de seguir?

\- Lo estabas haciendo sin tenerlo, pero sí.

Cara se le queda mirando sin poder contener la sonrisa. – Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

\- Dianna – Dice uno de los organizadores del evento de la obra sacándolas de la burbuja que sin darse cuenta habían creado – Están pidiendo fotos con los protagonistas, ven por favor.

\- Esta bien – Regresa la mirada a Cara – Debo ir ¿Me disculpas?

\- Si, no te preocupes, ve.

Esperan para guiarlas pero ella se detiene acercándose a Cara con la intención de que solo ella escuchara.

\- Yo también pienso que eres hermosa, de hecho- Hace una pausa – Estaba ansiosa por conocerte. – Le guiña el ojo y se deja guiar.

La rubia sonríe – Si, definitivamente nos llevaremos bien – Dice para ella misma viendo a Dianna posar.

**Fin del Flashback**

Darse cuenta de la realidad es un golpe duro y más de ver cómo cambian las cosas de un momento a otro.

"_La química entre ellas era muy evidente, pues mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres compartían una plática entre risas._

_No ha sido el único lugar donde se les ha visto, recientemente estuvieron en un reconocido restaurant londinense donde se rumora estuvieron a solas._

_Se dice que esta 'amistad' surgió en uno de los eventos promocionales de la obra McQueen protagonizada por la actriz Dianna Agron donde se conocieron. A los días la modelo fue a ver la obra._

_Luego de esto coincidieron en otros eventos donde seguían conociéndose y se volvieron inseparables._

_Fuentes cercanas también revelan que la modelo quedó 'encantada' con la actriz desde el momento en que se presentaron._

_Lo más llamativo es la sonrisa de la modelo al escuchar a Dianna, así que todos nos preguntamos ¿Nueva novia para la modelo? _

_Aquí las fotos: … "_

\- No puedo creer que por salir caminar con una amiga quiera decir que tenemos una relación. – Dice luego de terminar de leer una de las páginas que publicaron su reciente paseo y comienza a ver las fotos.

\- Déjame ver las fotos

Dianna le pasa el ipad para que viera la foto publicada donde iban por las calles hacia una cafetería cercana mientras Dianna hablaba Cara iba sonriente escuchándola.- ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Ríe – Oh dios, realmente sonrío demasiado contigo.

\- Esta bien hacerlo, somos amigas. Pero "¿Nueva novia para la modelo?" – Dice repitiendo el enunciado. - ¿Es en serio?

\- Pues… A mí me gustaría. – Dice en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

Suspira armándose de valor – Que a mí me gustaría, que no es un secreto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que me gustas Dianna.

**Fin del Flashback**

Nunca voy a poder entender como las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar de un día a otro.

"_El noviazgo entre Cara y Dianna se reveló después de que ambas fuesen vistas juntas de fiesta en Londres tras la entrega de los premios BRIT. Donde la actriz fue la acompañante de Cara quien fue una de las presentadoras de la noche. Se les preguntó por su supuesta relación pero ninguna de las dos respondió sobre el tema._

_Se hizo oficial, o al menos en instagram, pero si hay algo importante en la vida de la modelo es su cuenta en esta red social._

_No es la primera vez que Cara publica una foto con la actriz de McQueen, ya que en los eventos que han coincidido no ha perdido la oportunidad de publicar alguna con ella, pero esta vez resulta que quien publicó la imagen fue la actriz. En la misma podemos ver a la modelo riéndose en el piso y jugando con el perro de la actriz._

_#LuckyGirl 3 fue el pie de foto que le dio la rubia._

_La relación de Cara y Dianna, se ha afianzado hasta el punto donde Dianna ha conocido a las hermanas Delevingne, y se rumora que la actriz llevará a la modelo hasta San Francisco su ciudad de nacimiento"_

\- Te dije que la foto revelaría mucho – Dice la modelo entre los brazos de la rubia en el sofá donde estaban echadas leyendo las ultimas noticias.

\- En realidad yo creo que todo era obvio ya.

\- ¿Ibas a llevarme a San Francisco y yo no lo sabía?

\- De verdad no sé cómo se enteran de estas cosas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Simplemente es algo que me supera porque es tan rápido que ni siquiera te da el tiempo para asimilar la situación, ni siquiera te da el tiempo para que le expliques a tu corazón como van a ser las cosas; solo ocurre. Y te deja ahí, sin comprender nada, sin comprender como sucedió o como dejaste que pasara.

\- Ok Cara ¿Por qué está tu familia y la mía aquí? - Pregunta confundida.

\- ¡Sorpresa cielo!

\- Creí que solo sería una reunión de amigos- Dice sonriendo.

\- Es tu cumpleaños cariño, no podía ser solo una simple reunión.

\- Estar en un yate de lujo en el mar mediterráneo no es algo muy simple que se diga. – Dice riendo.

\- Tú me entiendes – Dice restándole importancia – Ahora ve a saludar, nos vemos en unos minutos – Le da un corto beso y se aleja de la rubia dejando que su familia y amigos la felicitaran.

Los minutos habían pasado y Dianna no sabía a donde se había ido su novia.

\- Ya aparecerá, se paciente. – Le dijo Mary.

\- Tú sabes algo ¿cierto?

\- Si, lo sé.

\- ¿Y no me dirás? – Pregunta indignada.

\- No.

En ese momento dejo de ver porque dos manos le taparon la vista, al percibir el perfume se dio cuenta quien era, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a todos los invitados haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellas convirtiéndolas en el centro de atención.

\- Hola

\- Hola ¿Que esta pasando?

\- Lo siento por desaparecer, tenía que buscar algo.

\- ¿Qué buscabas?

\- Esto- Dice mostrándole la cajita de terciopelo.

\- Oh por dios. – Se comienza a escuchar música acústica de fondo.

\- Esto no es solo por tu cumpleaños, reuní a toda nuestra familia porque era necesario de que ellos fueran testigos de este momento. – Hace una pausa. – Tengo que comenzar diciéndote que eres mi mejor amiga, eres una persona maravillosa y contigo me siento muy bien, me conoces y me aceptas y apoyas mis locuras. No te voy a decir las típicas promesas porque me conoces y sabes que no suelo planificar mi futuro, pero al hacer mi mayor esfuerzo pude lograr visualizarlo, y ¿sabes que vi en él? A ti, planificándolo o no, te quiero y te necesito a ti en mi futuro. No tengo dudas de que te amo y seguiré haciéndolo, mi esfuerzo diario será hacerte feliz, así que, Dianna Elise Agron ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Dice abriendo la cajita.

\- Si – Dice sonriéndole. – Si quiero. – La besa y se deja aturdir por los aplausos sin separarse de ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

Exactamente 6 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a la morena en la casa que compartieron alguna vez y desde ese mismo momento las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales.

Sobre todo porque en su matrimonio había un gran hueco que no sabía en qué momento se había creado, en qué momento se les había ido todo de las manos. No vivían discutiendo, no era necesario cuando al estar juntas ya no se sentía igual, eran simplemente amigas compartiendo una casa. Como parejas poco a poco se estaban volviendo lejanas y ninguna hacia algo para arreglarlo.

Los grandes cambios siempre vienen acompañados de una sacudida ¿no es así?

_And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

* * *

**Hazme saber qué piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 16**

Cara y Dianna viajaron a Europa ya que la modelo tenía un acto publicitario de Tag Heuer en el Gran Premio de Mónaco. Los compromisos publicitarios a veces pueden hacer coincidir a diversos perfiles de gente diferente en un mismo evento. Habían llegado el fin de semana en el Gran Premio de F1 que se celebraba en Mónaco. Allí, gracias a una conocida firma de relojes, la modelo compartió velada junto a su esposa y a la tenista Maria Sharapova, al futbolista del Real Madrid, Cristiano Ronaldo, y los pilotos del equipo McLaren Fernando Alonso y Jenson Button. La rubia y Cara posaron juntas ante las cámaras del acto de la firma de relojes, la modelo lucia un traje oscuro con camisa blanca y la actriz un elegante vestido color azul.

Al día siguiente la modelo cambió su elegante traje por un mono de pilotaje en color rosa y negro, con el que paseó por el circuito junto al jugador del Real Madrid. El objetivo era ir hasta el box de McLaren-Honda para hacerse una fotografía junto a los pilotos del equipo y uno de los coches. Mientras Dianna que lucia un vestido más veraniego esperaba en una de las carpas del evento que Cara cumpliera compromisos junto a los deportistas durante el paso por el campeonato F1.

Luego de estar en Mónaco partieron a España por una entrevista que tenia la modelo en el país. Después siguió Londres ya que Cara estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera con el estreno de Paper Towns a la vuelta de la esquina y los diferentes viajes que tenia que hacer al que por supuesto la rubia la acompañaba. Ni siquiera pudieron decir que fue como una segunda luna de miel porque con tantas ocupaciones ni tiempo tenían para disfrutarse y eso solo agrandaba el hueco en su relación.

Cuando regresaron a Estados Unidos no cambió mucho su situación ya que también acompañaron a Taylor en su tour. La rubia se fue a San Francisco en busca de un respiro, ni siquiera le pidió a la modelo que la acompañara, necesitaba descansar. Luego de un no parar con sus compromisos tuvo que acompañar a Cara con los de ella, se sentía agotada.

Luego de que su madre y su hermano la recibieran con una cena, se fue a duchar a la habitación que aun conservaba. Se puso la ropa más cómoda que tenia y bajo encontrándose a su hermano en la mesa arreglando una de sus cámaras mientras que Mary estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina. Sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

\- Luces fatal.- Dice Jason riendo.

\- Como me ves me siento.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? – Pregunta Mary un poco preocupada por su aspecto.

\- Ojala fuera eso, he tenido que acompañar a Cara en todos sus compromisos, ni siquiera pude descansar luego de mi última grabación.

\- ¿Eso no fue hace como dos meses?- Dice terminando de limpiar y buscando un poco de jugo para su hija.

\- Si, lo fue. – Dice recibiendo el vaso. – Gracias.

\- ¿Y es obligatorio que la acompañes a todos?

\- Pues no, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Segura que es solo por eso?- Dice mirándola fijamente recibiendo como respuesta que Dianna bajara la cabeza y se concentrara en el vaso que tenia en sus manos. Jason se da cuenta, la mira y luego a su madre.

\- Ok – Dice alargándolo. – Creo que es hora de irme.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? – Dice viéndolo levantarse y recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Porque – Le da un beso en la cabeza a su madre. – Tengo cosas que hacer, y tú… - Se le acerca y le da un beso también. – Estas en problemas. – Dice y luego se va sin darle a tiempo a Dianna de decir algo más.

Mary estaba viéndola con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Por qué estoy en problemas? – Pregunta la rubia.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- No esta pasando nada, ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando algo?

\- Dianna… - Dice en modo de advertencia. – Soy tu madre, te conozco y se que algo pasa. Es muy raro que vengas de un día para otro.

\- ¿No puede ser porque simplemente quería visitarte?

\- Si, pero normalmente cuando eso pasa me avisas antes, cuando vienes de sorpresa algunas veces es por mi cumpleaños y esta lejos de serlo, así que, tú me dirás.

\- Pues, necesitaba un descanso.

\- ¿Y Cara no?

\- También pero ella no puede venir.

\- Normalmente intentan buscar por lo menos un fin de semana para descansar.

Resopla. – Esta bien mamá, te lo diré. – Dice pasándose las manos por su cara con la intención de despejarse. – Cara y yo estamos pasando un momento difícil. Y yo de verdad necesitaba un descanso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo se, simplemente es así, nos hemos distanciado.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón?

\- No lo se. – Dice desviándole la mirada a su madre.

\- ¿Cara ha hecho algo?

\- Pues no, hemos discutido, por tonterías más que todo, pero no, Cara no ha hecho nada.

\- ¿Tu has hecho algo?

\- Pues, pues no mamá, tampoco es algo que yo haya hecho, simplemente estamos distanciadas y ya.

\- Algo debe haber pasado, las parejas no se distancian sin razón.

\- No estarás tranquila hasta que te lo diga, ¿cierto?

\- Me conoces bien. – Le dedica una media sonrisa.

\- Por mi parte, creo, ¿recuerdas que te había comentado que volví a ver a Lea?

\- Algo me decía que venia por ahí. – Dice riendo.

\- ¡Mamá! – Dice en modo de reclamo.

\- Lo siento cariño. Si, recuerdo que algo me comentaste. Fue la que te entregó el Óscar ¿no?

\- Pues si, pero… No fue la única vez que la vi.

\- ¿Qué no me has contado? – Dice mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Que esa vez Cara y su noviecito se conocieron cuando nos encontramos y por alguna razón coincidieron en una tienda y se cayeron bien, al punto de quedar para cenar.

\- ¿Algo como una salida de pareja?

\- Si, y eso fue después de que mis queridas amigas organizaran una celebración y la hayan invitado. Y no es todo, en la maravillosa cena de parejas, nos encontramos en el baño.

\- Esta bien Dianna, creo que es demasiada información.

\- ¡Mamá! – Dice escandalizada. – No pasó nada de lo que sea que estas pensando.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

\- Lo que hemos hecho desde que nos volvimos a ver, discutir. Nos hemos dicho muchas cosas feas.

\- Bien cielo, veo que hay muchas cosas que no me habías contado, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué eso tiene algo que ver con el distanciamiento que tienes con Cara? – Le pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Porque… - Se detiene al darse cuenta de la respuesta. – A pesar de que solo nos hemos visto para discutir, ha movido sentimientos que creí tener calmados, de hecho pensé que ya no sentía nada.

\- Pero resulta que no es así.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y que pasa con Cara?

\- Pues nada, es mi esposa.

\- Pero sigues enamorada de Lea.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- Dianna…

\- Con Cara no pasa nada mamá, seguirá siendo mi esposa, yo no puedo permitirme hacerla sufrir, ni Lea se lo merece tampoco, además ya me dejó claro que no quiere nada conmigo y….

\- Y nada Dianna – Dice interrumpiéndola. – Deja de ser cobarde, yo no te eduqué así.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Mamá nada, quiero que pongas en una balanza lo que sientes por las dos. Digo lo que sientes, no a Lea ni a Cara, sino lo que sientes por ellas. A donde veas que se incline la balanza será tu decisión, si es luchar por tu matrimonio, lo haces. Si es luchar por el amor, pues lo haces también. Basta de sufrir innecesariamente cariño.

\- No se que hacer mamá. – Dice levantándose y abrazándola, escondiéndose en su cuello como niña pequeña.

\- Si lo sabes mi amor, solo tienes miedo.- Dice separándola para verla. – Y ya, basta de tristezas y preocupaciones, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, de verdad luces terrible. – Dice intentando hacerla reír y consiguiéndolo.

\- Gracias mami.

\- Nada que agradecer. - Le da un beso en la frente.

Cara que ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles tras la gala de los Globos de Oro y como era tradición, algunas de las más importantes productoras organizaron fiestas en la que continuar la celebración. La modelo asistió a la de Fox donde la entrevistaron y preguntaron por su esposa. - Creo que estar enamorada de mi esposa es en gran parte el motivo por el que estoy feliz con quien soy ahora. Y que estas palabras salgan de mi boca es un milagro. Ella no pudo venir, pero yo estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí.- Luego de esto pasó a saludar a diferentes amigos y para seguir cumpliendo compromisos se dirigió a la fiesta de Warner donde por un momento deseo estar acompañada de su esposa y sin Dianna saber que Lea Michele también asistió a la fiesta.

* * *

**Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo así que esta semana estoy de vuelta.**

**Hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias. **


	18. Chapter 18

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 17**

\- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

\- Debe estar por llegar.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con ella, ya es hora.

\- ¿Cómo le hago frente a esto, Jourdan?

\- Sinceramente no lo se, y hablándote como amiga, no es que me molesta que te desahogues conmigo, solo que no me gusta como estas ahora, vives agobiada y es tan extraño para mi.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la Cara Delevigne que yo conocí era divertida y estaba un poco loca- Hace una pausa- No es esta mujer cuarentona, aburrida y agobiada.

\- Yo no soy cuarentona y mucho menos aburrida. – Sonríe.

\- Ya, lo se, pero la transformación esta cerca, ni siquiera sales con Dianna.

\- Lo hacemos. – Dice excusándose.

\- No como antes y sabemos por qué.

\- Creo que llegó. – Dice escuchando el sonido que hacia el sistema de seguridad al introducir el código de cierre del garaje.

\- Entonces es mejor que me vaya. – Dice recogiendo el muestrario de fotos y su bolso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es hora de que hablen, ya tomaste la decisión así que no lo alargues.

Dianna había entrado por la puerta que daba del garaje a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua, salió de la cocina distraída por el teléfono.

\- Oh, hey. – Dice viendo a la amiga de Cara. – ¿Cómo estas, Jourdan? No sabía que estabas aquí.

\- Hola, Di. Estoy bien. –Dice sonriendo. – Pero ya me iba, solo vine a recoger esto. – Dice con el muestrario en su mano.- Mira a su amiga.- Te llamaré luego. - Se acerca a darle un beso de despedida. – Suerte. – Dice para que solo ella la escuche.- Un placer verte, Dianna. – Dice acercándose ahora a la rubia para despedirse de igual manera.

\- Igualmente, Jourdan. – Termina sonriéndole y viendo como la modelo salía de su casa dejándolas a solas.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunta Cara.

\- Todo bien. – La mira – Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo. – Dice refiriéndose a la otra modelo.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer y solo pasó a buscar las fotos.

\- Ah, esta bien. – Dice con intenciones de marcharse.

\- Eh, Di, necesitamos hablar de algo. – Interrumpe.

\- Me ducho y hablamos.

\- No, Dianna, necesito que sea ahora.

\- Ok. – Lo alarga. – A ver, dime. – Dice extrañada.

\- Siéntate por favor. – La rubia le hace caso. – Oh Dios. – Se levanta.- Sufriré de un ataqué. – Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro. – No puedo creer lo que haré. – Dice hablando con ella misma.

\- Me estas preocupando.- La sigue con la mirada. – ¿Pasó algo?

\- No.- Dice rápidamente. – O bueno si.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cara?

\- Suspira. – Pasa que tengo que pedirte perdón. – Termina diciendo.

¿Perdón por que? – La mira confusa. – No me digas que tu y.- Dice señalando a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclama. – No se como si quiera puedes pensar eso.

\- Esta bien, lo siento. ¿Qué es entonces?

\- Quiero que Jourdan ni nadie tiene que ver en esto, pero quiero el divorcio.

\- ¿Qué? –Dice sorprendida.

\- No sabes cuanto he ensayado lo que te diría pero sinceramente he quedado en blanco y soy consciente Di, soy consciente de la suerte que he tenido de que aparecieras en mi vida. – Hace una pausa. - Créeme que he llorado cada recuerdo mientras me despedía de ellos diciéndoles "me alegro de haberlos vivido" porque si, he tenido suerte. Suerte de haberlos coleccionado a tu lado. Suerte de haberlos sentido e, incluso, suerte de que puedan formar parte de mi memoria. Y quiero que entiendas, con esto no estoy diciendo que es fácil terminar con todo esto, porque no lo es, se que es mi decisión pero eso no lo hace menos difícil, porque yo te amo Di, y si, se que suena ilógico si te estoy pidiendo el divorcio y te digo que te amo, pero lo hago, te amo como una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Te amo porque has sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos y se que seguirá siendo así, porque te amo por quien eres. Y perdóname Di, perdóname por no estar a la altura de esta relación, se que debes estar dolida pero no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, te prometo que lo intenté, juro que lo hice. Pero no es justo que sigamos así cuando en mi corazón está otra persona. – Termina diciendo en una increíble verborrea y sentándose al lado de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? – Dice con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

\- Si. – Baja la mirada. – Estoy enamorada de otra persona. – Levanta la mirada rápidamente. – Di, te juro que no te fui infiel, jamás lo haría. Tu no te lo mereces y por eso estoy aquí diciéndote esto, por favor, no vayas a pensar eso.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Ríe nerviosa.

\- Se que es difícil y seguro me odias y no sabes como me duele eso, pero…

\- Cara, Cara, respira. – Dice tomando sus manos intentando calmarla- No te odio.

\- ¿No? – Dice con el corazón acelerado.

\- No, yo no podría odiarte. – Le sonríe. – De hecho, gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? – Pregunta confusa – Estoy acabando con nuestro matrimonio y se que soy un desastre haciéndolo, tampoco es que deseaba que lloraras o algo, pero ¿Me das las gracias?

\- Si, gracias por hacer lo que no tuve valor.

\- A ver, ahora si me estas confundiendo. – Dice un poco más calmada, había sentido un ataque de histeria.

\- Yo quería terminar con nuestro matrimonio pero fui una cobarde, me alegra que tú no lo fuiste.

\- Ok Di, perdóname, no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí.

\- Cara, tu viniste en un acto de valentía a terminar con algo que hace meses ya no funciona, y es algo que no se puede arreglar, sobre todo por la razón que ya me has dicho. Aunque que estoy sorprendida por todo esto.

\- Pero lo intenté. – Dice rápidamente.

\- Te entiendo, créeme. – Suspira. – A ver, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. – Hace una pausa. – Yo también estoy enamorada de otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? – Frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Ya entiendes porqué estaba tan incrédula y sorprendida?

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Por cobarde. – Dice simplemente.

\- Es que no me lo creo. – Dice levantándose.

\- Si, se que todo esto es confuso y debimos hablarlo mucho antes, pero yo no tenia el valor.

\- ¿Entonces que iba a hacer? - La mira. - ¿Seguir conmigo queriendo estar con alguien más?

Baja su mirada avergonzada. – Yo odiaría hacerte sufrir.

\- ¿Y preferías sufrir tú?

\- Estar contigo no es un sufrimiento.

\- Pero no soy la persona a la que quieres.

\- Si te quiero, te amo… Pero no como debería.

Luego de un silencio. – Entonces supongo que esto para ti es un alivio. – Sonríe.

Levanta la mirada. – Lo repito, estar contigo no es un sufrimiento, de hecho, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

\- Todo esto es increíble. – Dice sentándose de nuevo y rompiendo el prolongado silencio que se había creado. – Estábamos juntas queriendo estar con otras personas.

\- Lo se, pero quiero que sepas que fui feliz.

\- ¿Quién no puede ser feliz conmigo? – Dice bromeando completamente recostada en el sillón mirando a la nada.

\- Idiota. – Le sonríe relajándose e imitando la posición de la modelo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte quien es?- Dice luego de un momento y mirándola de nuevo.

\- Cara…- Dice en modo de advertencia.

\- Vamos Di, puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso. – Se incorpora. – Tengo curiosidad de quien le robó el corazón a mi esposa y rubia favorita.

\- Lea.

\- ¿Qué? – No estaba segura de lo que había escuchado debido a que la rubia lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Suspira. – Estoy enamorada de Lea. – Dice en voz alta luego de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Michele? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Si, hace una pausa- Hay algo que no te he contado. – Dice incorporándose. – Lea y yo no fuimos solo mejores amigas. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntas, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos química, y una tensión extraña que no sabíamos resolver, más aun cuando comenzamos a vivir juntas. Con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que sin querer, actuábamos como más que amigas comunes, así que una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé enamorándome de ella. Hasta que por cosas de la vida, todo cambió, claro, menos mis sentimientos… Ni los de ella.

\- ¿Lea Michele es tu ex?

\- Pienso que un "ex" es alguien que llega y se va. Pero ella, aun no se ha ido, es alguien importante en mi vida.

\- Vaya, tengo que aceptar que estoy sorprendida, no me lo esperaba.

\- Pues ya ves.

\- ¿Sabes? Pensé que todo esto seria más dramático. No lo se, lagrimas de ambas partes, pero ahora solo me siento tranquila.

\- Lo dices como si fui una carga. – Bromea para molestarla.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Lo se. – Le sonríe. – Y yo también quiero saber quien es tan afortunada como para tenerte.

\- Es complicado, en algún momento te contaré todo.

\- Promete que lo harás, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

\- Puedes librarte de un matrimonio conmigo, pero no de mí- Sonríe. - Y sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras y lo necesites ¿verdad?

\- Pues me alegra saber eso porque no quiero librarme de ti. Y si, lo se.

\- Entonces... – Dice luego de un silencio. - ¿La pareja favorita se separa? ¿Hay un divorcio en puerta?- Ríe.

\- Hay un divorcio. – La mira. – Que pareja más extraña somos. – Sonríe.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

Se sorprende. – Eh… – No alcanza a responder ya que siente los labios de Cara sobre los suyos, se deja llevar cerrando sus ojos y pasando su lengua por los labios de la modelo pidiendo un permiso más que concedido e intensificando el un beso con sabor a despedida.

\- Definitivamente extrañaré esto. – Dice Cara agitada luego de separarse.

Dianna lentamente abría los ojos. – Si, somos extrañas.

\- Creo que debería irme ya, tengo una sesión de fotos que me servirá para asimilar que volveré a mi soltería. – Dice levantándose y recogiendo sus llaves y las del auto ya que estaba afuera de la casa. Sabía que necesitaban un momento a solas.

\- Cara. – Llama su atención antes de que abriera la puerta para salir. – Gracias por compartir un pedacito de tu vida conmigo, y no creas que no lloraré por ti.- Sonríe.

Si, concuerdo contigo, somos extrañas- Sonríe. – Pero gracias a ti, yo también lo haré.- Dice para luego salir.

_You Became a part of me…_

* * *

**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora y un lo siento.**

**Por favor, hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 18**

La fiesta de Halloween de Kate Hudson reunió a decenas de famosos como única exigencia era el esfuerzo de llevar un disfraz.

La rubia que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del vehículo alisaba una arruga imaginaria en su vestido y acomodaba su antifaz para luego hacer lo mismo con el de su acompañante mientras esperaba que el chofer avanzara hasta la entrada de la fiesta.

\- No entiendo por qué debemos llevar antifaz, con maquillaje bastaba.- Se queja mientras se dejaba hacer.

\- ¿Sabias que los antiguos celtas usaban trajes y mascaras para ahuyentar los espíritus malignos con el propósito de adoptar su apariencia para evitar ser dañado?

\- ¿En serio, Dianna? – No deja que responda.- ¿Qué espíritu maligno puede haber en una fiesta de Kate Hudson? Además que con este disfraz me veo muy inocente como para evitar eso que dices.

\- Puedes estar vestida de Ángel y créeme que no tendrías ninguna apariencia de inocente, además Black Swan no es un disfraz inocente.

\- Claro que si, porque es antes de la transformación, en cambio tú… - La mira. – De verdad no se como lo haces, con un vestido negro y un antifaz a juego y eres la mismísima Black Swan transformada, de hecho hasta pareces una adaptación de Christian Grey. – Hace una pausa y la mira intensamente. – Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo del divorcio.

\- Pues tarde, ya lo estamos. – Dice jugando con ella a hacerse la dura. – Tendrías que pedirme matrimonio nuevamente, o medir menos del metro sesenta.

\- Y así es como arruinas mi intento de tener un momento sensual. – Dice bromeando. – Creo que es disfraz. – Hace un puchero.

\- Créeme que no, de hecho el antifaz hace que se note más el color de tus ojos y hace una combinación extraña con el disfraz muy perversa. – La mira lascivamente.

Estaban tan concentradas en su batalla de miradas que no se dieron cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo hasta que el chofer les abrió la puerta y tuvieron que salir.

En la puerta estaba Kate recibiendo a los invitados. - ¿Puedo pedirte matrimonio de nuevo? – Dice la modelo y solo recibe una carcajada de Dianna que se acerca a la anfitriona a saludar.

\- Cara, Dianna – Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. – Que bueno que vinieron.

\- Gracias por invitarnos – Dice la rubia.

\- Por favor pasen, dentro de poco me uniré a la fiesta, espero que disfruten.

La decoración que preparó Kate fue espeluznante, colores naranjas y negro, telarañas y ataúdes. En modo casa del terror hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín, que era un poco de lo mismo pero menos intenso. La comida estuvo a cargo de una reconocida cadena de hamburguesas que preparó una buena ración de sus menús para la fiesta. Adaptó un espacio del jardín como un largo bar y una pista de cristal que cubría la piscina de la casa.

Por la casa de la actriz desfilaron princesas, conejitas, brujas, vaqueros y artistas disfrazados de otros artistas. Entre ellos la parejita Swan que luego de buscar unas bebidas saludaron a la mayoría de los conocidos y se unieron a un grupo de amigos que estaban en los puf distribuidos en los espacios y atracciones del jardín.

Entrada la noche y en el apogeo de la fiesta, con varias bebidas y algunos dulces encima y luego de bailar hasta el cansancio Dianna le dice a la modelo que va al baño.

Se levanta y se dirige a la entrada que da del jardín a la casa en busca un poco perdida del baño. De hecho iba disfrutando de la búsqueda ya que realmente amaba la decoración tenebrosa de la casa.

Luego de salir del baño vuelve a perder su vista en la decoración estilo casa del terror, sin darse cuenta que con su disfraz parecía parte de ella y logrando asustar a una caperucita roja que iba con intención de volver a la fiesta haciendo que el teléfono que llevaba cayera al piso.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Dice luego de gritar tomando su pecho intentando calmarse.

\- Lo siento. – Dice la rubia que se había agachado a recoger el teléfono de caperucita y levantándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Dianna?

\- ¿Lea?- Dice sorprendida sin poder evitar que su corazón se acelera.

\- Casi me matas del susto. – Dice afectada. – Siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho.

\- De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Dice por fin percatándose del disfraz de la morena que básicamente era una peluca de cabello corto y un conjunto muy sexy acompañado de unas medias y zapatos a juego. Con una capa con capucha que hacia de reconocimiento del disfraz de Caperucita, una muy sexy.

\- La morena se percata de la mirada de Dianna y baja la mirada sonrojada. – Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Podemos ir al bar o a la cocina.

\- No. – Dice rápidamente. – De verdad estoy bien.

\- No sabia que vendrías, ¿acabas de llegar?

\- Ahm, no, eh, salí un momento a tomarme una foto.- Dice viendo las manos de la rubia que aun sostenía su teléfono

La rubia se da cuenta y sin querer logra ver la foto de la que la morena hablaba y no puede evitar levantar la ceja por lo que veía. Le devuelve el teléfono rosando los dedos con intención con los de la morena. - Eh – Hace una pausa. - ¿Viniste sola?

\- No. – Dice incomoda. – Vine con Matthew.

\- Entiendo. – Dice mirando por encima de la morena buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Lea sigue su mirada.- No te preocupes, entro unos minutos antes que yo.

\- Veo que siguen siendo amigos.

\- Intentamos. – Quedan mirándose en silencio. - ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste sola?

\- No. – Dice escuetamente.

\- Ah, bueno, creo que será mejor que… - Dice pasando por el lado de la rubia intentando regresar a la fiesta.

Dianna la detiene de un brazo. – Lea, espera… Baila conmigo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Dianna.

\- Vamos Lea, es solo un baile.

La morena resopla.- Esta bien, solo uno.

La rubia sonríe y la toma de la mano regresando con ella a la fiesta. La música colocada por el Dj de la noche eran relativamente mezclas de algunos Djs reconocidos. Al llegar a la pista sonaba How Deep is your love de Calvin Harris así que por suerte o por desgracia no era necesario bailar muy cerca. La morena se movía con timidez aun tomada de la mano por Dianna. Al ser la pista de cristal le daba tonalidades en azul ya que con las instalaciones todo era oscuro como en cualquier disco de la ciudad. La rubia agradeció mentalmente que la canción pudiera bailarse de las dos formas tanto separadas como muy cerca así que en un acto de valentía le dio vuelta a la morena de la mano que aun sostenía y ya con la morena de espalda la pegó a ella.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Dice tensa.

\- Bailando, solo déjate llevar.

Pasaron unos segundos y la morena soltó el aire que no sabia que retenía relajándose y haciéndole caso a la rubia sin querer hacerlo.

La rubia cerró los ojos disfrutando el aroma de la piel de Lea ya que la morena llevaba una peluca que le daba más acceso a su cuello.

\- Dianna, no hagas esto. – La morena no podía con el vaivén de las caderas de Dianna.

\- No te engañes.

\- Esto no esta bien. – Se detiene sin soltarse haciendo que la rubia se detuviera también. – Tú estas casada. Ya lo nuestro pasó.

\- Lea, te reconozco, te sé de memoria. Me aprendí la forma en que te expresas, no importa que la disfraces. Te encuentro, así sea de espaldas o solo tu sombra. Porque te quise cuando no te veía, cuando no te escuchaba, cuando no te sentía. Te quise cuando te escondiste, cuando te alejaste y solo pude imaginarte. No importa lo que cambies o lo que finjas, así me quieras engañar, yo te reconoceré. – Le dice al oído.

Se suelta volteándose y la mira. – Yo me equivoqué buscándote teniendo esposa, me arrepiento de eso. Esto es suficiente, Cara no se merece esto.

\- Estoy soltera.

\- ¿Qué?- La mira confundida.

\- Si, hace una semana firmamos los papeles del divorcio. Ya es oficial.- Dice sonriendo.

La morena no encuentra palabras

\- Di algo mi amor. – La toma de las mejillas. – Podremos estar juntas.

Lea sonríe y toma las muñecas de la rubia.- ¿Le pediste el divorcio?

Dianna baja la cabeza. – No, ella a mí. – La morena ríe irónica pero no dice nada. – Pero eso no importa.

La mira incrédula sin borrar la sonrisa irónica.-Ya que Cara te pidió el divorcio me buscas a mí y yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos y todo volvería a ser como antes ¿No?

\- Las cosas no son así. – Dice sin saber como explicarse.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como son? – No recibe respuesta y quita las manos de Dianna de sus mejillas. – Las cosas no son así tan fáciles. – La mira. – Me tengo que ir.

\- No, Lea… - Dice viendo como la morena se perdía entre las personas que seguían bailando como si nada.

Siente que la toman del brazo y la sacan de la pista.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esa era Lea?

\- Si. – Dice aun mirando en dirección donde se fue la morena.

\- Debí suponerlo cuando me encontré con Matt, pero no estaba muy segura. ¿Hablaron? ¿Por qué se fue así?

\- No lo se, Cara.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Estábamos bailando, bien y hablamos y le dije que ya podíamos estar juntas, que nos divorciamos y me preguntó si te había pedido el divorcio. – Se quita el antifaz y suspira. -¿Por qué pregunta eso?

\- Espera, ¿le dijiste que podían estar juntas? – La rubia asiente. - ¿Y le dijiste cuanto tenemos de divorciadas?

\- Si.

Cara golpea su frente y la mira incrédula. – Te creí más inteligente, eso fue idiota. ¿Cómo le dices eso? Ay Dianna.

\- No se, Cara. No actué con claridad.

\- Obvio que no.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- ¿Y aun lo preguntas? – La zarandea un poco.- Reacciona idiota, debes luchar por ella, te toca.

\- ¿Por qué nunca es sencillo?

\- Porque entonces no seria amor.

_You're Mine, for life_

_And I'll be by your side_

* * *

**Hazme saber que piensas**

**Será pronto la próxima actualización**

**Gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 19**

Como si con mirarla uno encontrara la salida al laberinto. Sus ojos profundos exponían un vacío al que le faltaba luz. Y me sentí tentada de saltar, de recorrer su rostro con mis yemas temblorosas. Quise tantas cosas pero me quedé plantada, con miedo. Sólo quería que lo supiera pero no se lo dije. Me veía en ese espejo infinito y me parecía que volaba, aunque en realidad estuviera cayendo, que para entonces ya me bastaba. Había olvidado muchas cosas, olvidé que hacía poco no quería verme, olvidé las peleas y me centré en nosotras, no importaba nadie más, ni nosotras antes de aquel momento. Era ella y su magia. Su perspicacia de hacerme creer en lo imposible, en lo bonito. Ella sonreía y entonces me sentía invencible. Todo el mundo se reducía a un puñado de farsas sin importancia. Yo sólo pensaba en aquel instante que corría con lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no nos importara saber que se nos estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a ninguna parte. No nos importaba si el mundo llegaba a incendiarse y si corríamos peligro. No. Aquel momento era nuestro y de nadie más. La acaricié lento. La tomé en mis manos. Y la besé. Ese roce de labios fue perfecto, como tocar el cielo con la boca. Sentí que volaba; un caparazón de paz escondiendo una guerra interna. Quise creer que era verdad y por un instante me dejé llevar. Estábamos juntas, las dos, ocultando nuestro dolor al besarnos en silencio. Las heridas sanaron. Ella todavía sonreía entre los besos cuando se me ocurrió que quizá aquello fuera real. Nunca en mi vida deseé tanto no despertar de un sueño. La realidad a veces resulta ser un puñal que te clavan por los ojos. Cuando desperté, todavía llevaba clavado su sabor en mis labios.

Se levantó con pensar maldiciendo por lo bajo, volvía a repetirse el sueño que la tenía a ella y a la morena como protagonistas. Torturándola porque se sentía tan real y luego terminaba despertándose y dándose de lleno con otra realidad. Decepcionada se acercó al ventanal de la habitación observando el frío Londres. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y resopló. Tenía que alistarse. Salió de la habitación y abrió la de otra puerta. Al entrar sonrío con la imagen de un bulto totalmente desordenado y esparcido por toda la cama. Con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó y poco a poco se deja caer sobre el bulto comenzando a dejar besos por el cuello ascendiendo al lóbulo de la oreja jugando con su lengua y succionando suavemente recibiendo como respuesta un leve gemido.

\- No sabes cómo te estoy odiando en estos momentos.- Dijo una voz ahogada entre las sábanas y la almohada.

\- Yo no fui quien pidió el divorcio. - Dice con gracia sentándose a un lado de la cama.

\- Y desde entonces haces que me arrepienta. - Dice dándose vueltas con los ojos cerrados quedando boca arriba. - ¿Por qué me despiertas si no es para tener sexo?

\- Porque soy tu acompañante hoy y debes levantarte. - Dice con media sonrisa. - Por cierto no sabía que dormías de esa forma.

\- Eso lo hago cuando duermo sola, ya no estoy casada así que tengo esa libertad.

Ríe - Entiendo, pero igual debes levantarte, el equipo debe estar por llegar. - Se levanta - Iré a hacer el desayuno.

Cara por fin abre los ojos y se sostiene sobre sus codos viendo a la rubia dirigirse hasta la puerta.- ¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos tener sexo de desayuno como antes. Digo, somos amigas, podríamos hacerlo ¿no crees?

La rubia se voltea y levanta una ceja. - ¿Somos esa clase de amigas?

\- No, bueno, no.- Balbucea.

\- Eso pensé. - Ríe y sigue su camino hasta la salida.

\- Pero... ¿En serio no se puede?

\- ¡No!

\- Te odio rubia tonta enamorada del metro y medio. - Dice tirandose en la cama nuevamente.

\- ¡Te escuche!

Luego de desayunar y de que se ducharan respectivamente llegó el equipo de la modelo para ayudarlas a prepararse para el desfile de Burberry donde Cara fue invitada. Le propuso a Dianna que la acompañara y la actriz aceptó encantada pero con la condición de que ella también la acompañara ya que tenía un compromiso en la ciudad. Se quedaron en el departamento que compartían cuando casadas cada vez que estaban en la ciudad londinense. La diferencia es que ahora iban como amigas y cada una dormía en una habitación diferente. Al siguiente día del desfile se repitió la rutina pero esta vez la acompañante sería la modelo ya que Dianna era invitada en los premios BAFTA.

Al final de la semana descansaban en el sofá en el salón del departamento ya que regresaban a los Ángeles al día siguiente, la rubia revisaba su teléfono luego de haber hablado con su madre y revisaba unas fotos que le pasó su hermano pidiendo su opinión, mientras que la modelo estaba leyendo acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de la rubia.

_Hola Di, se dará una puesta en escena de Hamilton y estoy dentro del elenco. Si en algún momento pasas por la gran manzana te invito a verla. Avísame cualquier cosa, espero todo esté bien._

_Besos,_

_Jonathan Groff._

Luego de ver el correo de su hermano observó el buzón de entrada encontrándose con el mensaje de su amigo.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta semana? - Dice sacando a Cara de su lectura.

\- Creo que no ¿por qué? - Despega la mirada de su libro para observarla.

\- ¿Me acompañas a Nueva York?

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Un amigo estará en una obra en brodway y me ha invitado a su obra.

\- ¿Qué amigo?

\- Es el mejor amigo de Lea.

\- Esta bien, te acompaño.

La rubia decide responderle a su amigo.

_Cuenta conmigo, cuando esté en Nueva York te llamo, besos._

\- Este libro me hace pensar en mí... Y en ustedes. - Dice ahora siendo la modelo que llama la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Con "ustedes" te refieres a mí y a Lea?- Pregunta confusa.

\- Aja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque dice y cito: "_Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos... Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella..._ " En este caso me tomo la atribución de este amor de tu vida aunque no terminamos en un "para siempre" y por supuesto tú eres el mío.

\- ¿Y el otro? - Sonríe.

"_Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y te impedirán siempre alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejas de intentarlo. Te rendirás y buscaras a otra persona que acabaras encontrando. Pero te aseguro que no pasaras una sola noche sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez mas..._ " - Dice leyendo las páginas del libro. Cara levanta la mirada y ve a la rubia tragar saliva.- Quiero que escuches muy bien esto, Di. - Regresa su mirada al libro.- "…_Te libraras de él o ella, dejarás de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz pero te aseguro que no pasara un día en el que desees que estuviera aquí para perturbarte. Porque, a veces, se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias..."_

A principios de semana, Lea recibió una visita de apoyo por parte de su padre, Mark Sarfati, en su nueva casa en Los Angeles. Ya que Mark es agente inmobiliario aparte de tener una tienda de delicatessen, ayudó a su hija a conseguir la casa.

Estaban cenando cuando su padre toma un poco de vino y le pregunta - ¿Ya tienes planeado que harás en festividades? ¿A dónde viajarías?

\- Realmente no lo había pensando, con lo de Matt creo que ya no sé va a dar y ahora que lo pienso puede que pase festividades aquí en casa, ya sabes, recibir el año en casa nueva.

\- Lo que decidas por favor háznoslo saber, podemos venir acá y pasar esas fechas contigo.

\- Seguro tenían planes y no quiero cambiarlos.

\- Nada de eso, eres nuestra pequeña, así que solo lo harías mejor. - Estira su mano para tomar la de Lea - Promete que si te quedas en casa nos los dirás- Lea aprieta su mano y asiente. - Ahora dime cómo estás. - Suelta el agarre y termina de comer.

\- Eso ya me lo has preguntado, te he dicho que estoy bien. - Le sonríe.

\- ¿Estás cómoda con la nueva casa?

\- Fuiste de gran ayuda al ayudarme y es una casa genial, solo que realmente es un poco grande y la mayoría del tiempo estoy ocupada pero hay veces que siento un poco de soledad pero estoy trabajando en eso.

\- Pero eso tiene solución.

\- ¿Y cuál seria?- Pregunta curiosa.

\- ¿Has hablado con Dianna? - Dice con cautela.

\- Ya sé por dónde vienes. - Dice levantándose y recogiendo la mesa.

Se levanta también y la ayuda. - Solo es un pregunta, cariño.

Suspira - Si, he hablado con ella, se me escapó cuando mamá llamó, así que no te hagas el que no sabes, la vi en una fiesta y hablamos.

\- ¿Y...? - Espera que continúe - ¿qué pasó? - Ve a su hija poner los platos en el lavavajillas. - hace días salió la noticia de su divorcio.

Limpia sus manos con un trapo de la cocina, toma una copa de vino y sale de esta misma en dirección al salón seguida de su padre. - Ya lo sé - Se sienta en el sofá con sus pies recogidos. - Pero como dije, ya sé por dónde vienes y que ella esté divorciada ahora, no cambia nada.

Mark la mira confundido. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque ella no fue quien pidió el divorcio papá.

\- Ay Lea, ustedes se aman, por qué lo hacen todo tan complicado.- Hace una pausa frustrado- Y sabes algo, después de haber pensado tanto en esto, me pongo a darle vueltas y no se si esta bien o mal pensar en lo que estas dejando pasar cuando decides estar con alguien. No se si debías de simplemente estar ciega por esa persona y ni siquiera plantearte que hay alrededor. Quizás es muy frío y calculador eso de pensar en los costes de oportunidad como estas haciendo. Pero lo que si sé es que las oportunidades están ahí y no vuelven. Que si la dejas pasar desaparecerán y tenemos una vida y hay que vivirla, así que lo que no puedes hacer es pensar en quien no se lo merece. Y dejar pasar oportunidades cuyo coste es mucho mayor que la opción que no te deja verlas. ¿Me entiendes?

Lea lo mira con el ceño fruncido. - No lo sé. ¿Me estas diciendo que si dejo pasar la oportunidad que, según tú, me estas dando a entender- Hace una pausa. - Tenemos, ya no habrá otra y que debo vivir el momento y olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado y ser feliz?

Mark sonríe y se levanta. - Piensa las cosas, cielo - Dice dejándole un beso en la cabeza y perdiéndose por las escaleras.

_We are entwined _

_you're mine, for life_

* * *

**Hazme saber que piensas**

**Gracias. **


	21. Chapter 21

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 20**

La modelo en compañía de la actriz regresaban al aeropuerto de Nueva York tras unos días de compromisos en la ciudad londinense. La actriz de ganadora del oscar, quien llevaba un dije de cristal y un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, se mostró muy tímida con la prensa y cubrió su cara con un sombrero negro de ala ancha que llevaba puesto. La modelo con un look mas cómodo en su llegada al aeropuerto escogió un llamativo pantalón ancho, unas gafas redondas con cristales morados y una chaqueta de cuero. La seguridad del aeropuerto, junto con su propia custodia, las siguieron de cerca en medio de los flashes de la prensa hasta llegar al auto que las esperaba en la salida del aeropuerto. Rápidamente subieron al auto y pudieron respirar luego del momento de estrés que siempre eran los paparazzis que las acechaban. Luego de confirmar que todo estaba en orden con el equipaje en el auto este se puso en marcha adentrándose en las calles de Nueva York.

Se podría decir que el corazón de la ciudad se encuentra en la deslumbrante Times Square, con sus marquesinas iluminadas de los teatros, sus carteleras deslumbrantes, las tiendas imponentes y la infinidad de personajes que llaman la atención del los turistas y los locales. No era la primera vez en la ciudad para ninguna de las dos, pero la rubia en especial sentía un gran amor por la gran manzana debido a los muchos recuerdos que tenia en la ciudad y siempre se dejaba deslumbrar por una ciudad que nunca duerme. Fascinada y sumergida en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que ya habían llegado al hotel.

El hotel Mandarin Oriental, Nueva York fue el escogido en esta visita, entraron directo al estacionamiento del hotel debido a que los paparazzis las habían seguido. Su equipo bajó el equipaje y ellas se dirigieron al vestíbulo, la reservación ya estaba hecha solo firmaron la hora de entrada y recogieron las tarjetas llave de las habitaciones, en el elevador Cara nota extraña a Dianna.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo un poco cansada por el viaje.

\- ¿Segura? - Insiste

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa de estar aquí.

\- ¿En el hotel?

\- En la ciudad.- La modelo la mira sin entender. - Estar aquí es como estar en su zona. - Sonríe.

\- No te sigo.

\- Esta es su ciudad. - No es necesario decir nombre. - Ella es de aquí, y no se, es extraño, no tengo la seguridad de que la voy a ver aunque tengo la duda ya que le pregunté a Jonathan y no me respondió, pero estar aquí es como que si la bola estuviera en su campo ¿Me entiendes?

\- Intento.

\- En esta ciudad tenemos recuerdos, muchos, todo es nostálgico y abrumador, estar aquí es como si me llevara ventaja en una batalla que no existe.

\- Vale, creo que algo entiendo, y se que me trajiste a Nueva York por verla a ella, así que no te hagas, sé valiente, enfrentala y lucha. - Dice justo cuando llegan al piso de sus habitaciones y se abren las puertas del elevador. - ¿A que hora nos vemos? - Dice cuando llega a su habitación y la rubia a la de ella.

\- En una hora, no quiero retrasos.

\- Vale. - Dice abriendo la puerta.

\- Es en serio Cara, una hora.

\- Que si. - Dice volteando los ojos y entra a la habitación.

La rubia entra a su habitación y su primer pensamiento es sobre la excelente elección de hotel ya que la recibe una vista panorámica de la ciudad anocheciendo, la habitación espaciosa de un hotel de lujo de cinco estrellas pero el atractivo es la vista ya que el hotel goza de una ubicación inmejorable en el corazón de la ciudad. Con vistas al río Hudson, Central Park y el famoso conjunto de rascacielos, ubicado en la parte superior de Time Warner Center, el hotel está perfectamente situado para visitar las atracciones principales de la ciudad a poca distancia a pie de la Quinta Avenida, Broadway y Lincoln Center. El botones entra con su equipaje y se retira. La rubia busca lo necesario para ducharse y entra al baño. Una hora después se mira en el espejo, la ropa escogida para esa noche era un vestido negro sin detalles, medias del mismo color y botas cortas a juego, se coloca el abrigo y recoge su celular y su bolso, desordena un poco su cabello y sale de la habitación, camina hasta la puerta de la modelo y toca, escucha un "ya voy" de fondo y a los pocos segundos sale Cara que iba con pantalones de cuero, camisa azul manga larga y transparente que hacia que se viera su sujetador del mismo color y tacones a juego. La rubia la escanea de arriba hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta la modelo.

\- Hace frío ¿sabes?

\- Por eso llevo un abrigo. - Le enseña el que lleva perfectamente doblado en su brazo.

\- Que revelador. - Dice camino al ascensor. Bajaron al estacionamiento donde el personal de seguridad ya las esperaban y se dirigen al teatro.

"Hamilton" se estructura como una pieza musical de ritmos alternativos, como el rap o el hip hop, que ya se habían incorporado al teatro aunque no de manera integral. Su autor y estrella, Lin-Manuel Miranda, cuenta la historia de la Independencia de Estados Unidos y, desafiando todas las reglas, reparte los papeles de los padres de la patria entre actores negros e hispanos. El tono irónico del montaje, sumado a aspectos muy logrados como la coreografía y los elementos visuales de la producción, otorgan un prodigio escénico. En "Hamilton", más allá de las virtudes escénicas, hay una reinterpretación histórica que sacude todas las reglas. En esta historia no hay ídolos, sino una serie de personajes que se enfrentan al poder totalitario para crear una identidad nacional. Y en esa lucha hay intereses personales, enfrentamientos, intrigas y una buena dosis de sentimientos enfrentados.

No pudo estar más orgullosa de su amigo, la obra en general era muy buena, y aunque Jonathan no era protagonista, su participación la llenó de orgullo.

Al terminar el show llamó a Jonathan quien no le respondió la llamada sino que le envió un mensaje que lo esperara un momento. Al pasar los minutos ella y Cara se tomaron fotos con los fans que se percataron de su presencia.

_\- Todo listo, ya pueden pasar, una de las asistentes del show las guiara hasta aquí_. - Leyó el mensaje que le acaba de enviar JGroff y junto a Cara siguieron a la mujer que ya las esperaba en una de las esquinas del telón.

\- Es en aquella puerta. - Les señaló la mujer una puerta entre abierta

\- Gracias. - Recibieron una sonrisa de respuesta y se acercaron a la puerta, asomó su cabeza en ella. - ¿Jonathan? - Pregunta.

Jonathan se mantuvo informal después de la actuación quien las recibió mientras se ponía una camisa botón de múltiples colores a cuadros. - Pasen por favor. - Abajo una camiseta azul y remató el look relajado con un par de jeans ajustados. - Hola. - Dice acercándose a la rubia y dándole un fuerte abrazo. - ¡Cuanto tiempo! - Sonríe separándose y tomándola de las manos. - ¡Mirate! ¡Estas hermosa!

\- Gracias - Sonríe. - Tu estas guapo como siempre.

\- Hola Cara. - Saluda a la modelo quien se mantenía al margen y esta le da dos besos en las mejillas.

\- Hola Jonathan, felicidades, has estado muy bien. - Le sonríe.

\- Gracias.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Jon. Es una obra excelente. - Vuelve a tomarle las manos

\- Gracias Di. Que modales los míos ¿quieren algo de tomar? - Les ofrece.

\- No, no te preocupes, de hecho, debimos traer algo para felicitarte.

\- No pasa nada. Por favor, pónganse cómodas mientras yo me pongo los zapatos. - Las invita al sofá.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Yo realmente muero de hambre, podríamos ir a cenar. - Dice la modelo.

\- Ahm, pues... Veras - Carraspea. - ¿Cómo es su relación? - Le pregunta a ambas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunta la rubia.

\- Pues, ¿como quedaron ustedes?

\- Di es mi mejor amiga. - Responde la modelo.

\- ¿Y tú qué dices? - Se dirige a Dianna.

\- A Cara le cuento todo, es decir, fue mi esposa, la confianza es solida, pero ¿por que lo preguntas?

\- Ok, Cara - Se dirige a la modelo. - Supongo que tu quieres que Dianna sea feliz ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto. - Responde segura.

\- Estoy intrigada Jonathan ¿a que se debe tanta pregunta? - Se impacienta la rubia.

\- No sé las razones de su divorcio pero supongo que si se la pasan tan juntas como ahora es porque son más amigas que otra cosa ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas, pero, pregunta lo que realmente quieres preguntar. - Le pide la modelo.

\- ¿Por qué se divorciaron?

\- Jonathan no creo que...

\- Porque... - Interrumpe a la rubia. - Tu lo dijiste, somos más amigas que otra cosa, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y yo se que ella lo está de Lea.

\- Vaya, realmente eso me sorprende. - Dice sorprendido. - Y disculpame pero eso me deja mas tranquilo.

\- ¿Ahora si nos vas a decir que pasa?

\- Sabiendo los motivos de su divorcio, si. - Hace una pausa. - Te voy a ayudar con Lea.

La modelo sonríe. - ¿Como? - Pregunta la rubia

\- Bueno, hablaré con ella y tu tienes que prometerme que no la volverás a cagar, Lea es testaruda, tú lo sabes, pero tienen que hacer las cosas bien. Yo sé que ella hizo mal al principio, pero tu también.

\- Ella quería que me divorciara y arreglaramos las cosas así como si nada, entiéndeme Jon.

\- Quería que lucharas por ella, Dianna. Que la escogieras por encima de todo. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarte en paz si el caso era de que ya no la amaras más, tal vez fue egoísta, y algunos métodos no eran los correctos, pero trató de hacer las cosas bien y ¿Que obtuvo? Discusiones. - Hace una pausa. - Mira Di, yo no la estoy defendiendo aunque sea mi mejor amiga, solo que las conozco a las dos desde que lo suyo comenzó y se por lo que han pasado, creo que ya es suficiente. Y si está en mi poder ayudarlas, lo haré. - La mira - ¿Que dices? ¿Harás las cosas bien esta vez?

\- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarla, Jon.

\- Bien, comienzas ahora mismo, vayamos a cenar - Dice y Cara se levanta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - Dice siguiendolos hasta la salida del camerino donde el moreno se despide de sus compañeros y continua su platica con Cara hasta las salida del teatro.

\- Nos iremos caminando.

\- ¿Hacia dónde? - Pregunta la modelo en la salida.

\- Hacia el Paramount Hotel, queda cerca, más o menos dos calles. - Dice comenzando a caminar en compañía de Cara y Dianna.

\- Jonathan, ¿a que te refieres con que comienzo ahora mismo?

\- A que mi muerte se aproxima. Prepárate, cenaremos con tu amorcito y tus suegros. - Dice y las dos se detienen y el se da la vuelta para mirarlas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Será mejor que yo vuelva al hotel, es una cena con Lea y además estarán sus padres, creo que seria muy incomodo. - Dice Cara.

\- Nada de eso, incomodo sera con Lea y Dianna y Lea otra vez fulminandome con su mirada, el que debería estar preocupado soy yo. - Dice llegando hasta ella y tomándola del brazo para seguir caminando.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea, Jon.

\- Tu deja de ser cobarde, dijiste que harías las cosas bien.

\- Si pero es muy pronto para que sea con padres. - Dice llegando hasta ellos.

\- Tus suegros te adoran, deberias de verlo como una ventaja, Lea no te asesinara en presencia de sus padres. - Dice bromeando y la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Ok, es aquí - Dice deteniéndose en un gran hotel donde se leía Paramount Hotel Bar &amp; Grill.- Deja de mirarme así, suficiente tendré con Lea. - La toma de los hombros. - Por favor, se natural, no tiene idea de que vienes, sigueme el juego en todo momento y no la presiones. - La mira con suplica.

Suspira. - Esta bien.

\- Y tu. - dice mirando a Cara. - Sé solo tú. - Le ofrece su brazo para entrar, la modelo le deja una caricia en el hombro a Dianna en forma de apoyo y entra del brazo del moreno.

Los tres entran con la rubia a un paso atrás y son recibidos por el anfitrión del hotel quien les da la bienvenida y los guia a la mesa. Era una mesa para cuatro personas donde Mark fue el primero en percatarse de la entrada de los tres, a su lado Judith y de espaldas a ellos la morena.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa. - Dice Mark sonriendo y se levanta directo hacia la rubia a saludarla envolviendola en un abrazo. Edith que también se levanta sorprendida al darse cuenta a quien miraba su marido.

\- Cuanto tiempo - Dice Edith mientras abrazaba a la rubia. - Estas preciosa.

\- Tu también Edith. - Le sonríe con cariño.

Lea frunce el ceño y se levanta sorprendida cuando la rubia la mira. Ella mostró su figura tonificada en un elegante cuello de tapa de color azul marino que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados hombros y con una larga falda verde oliva. Un par de tacones de malla negros. Llevaba su largo cabello en trenzas morenas recogidas y a la rubia no pudo parecerle más hermosa.

\- Mark, Edith, ella es Cara. - Dice presentandoles a la modelo.

\- Mucho gusto. - Dice tomando la mano de ambos cortésmente. - Espero no les moleste que nos les unamos.

\- Para nada. - Dice Mark. - Déjenme pedir que nos cambien a una mesa para seis. - Se retira en busca del anfitrión.

\- Hola Lea. - Dice la modelo acercándose y saludandola con dos besos.

\- Hola Cara, que sorpresa. - Dice sonriendo cortésmente.

Jonathan le hace una seña a la rubia para que se acerque a saludar a la morena.

\- Hola Lea. - Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber si acercarse o no.

\- Hola Dianna. - Se sorprende al recibir un fugaz beso en la mejilla de parte de la rubia haciendo que baje la mirada para evitar el sonrojo.

\- Ya nos asignaron nueva mesa. - Dice Mark volviendo para guiarlos salvandola del momento incomodo sin darse cuenta.

Al ser una mesa para seis personas Mark se sienta en una punta de la mesa y como todo caballero ayuda a su esposa a sentarse a su lado. Jonathan toma la otra punta de la mesa y sienta a Cara a su lado. La morena se sienta al lado de su madre quedando Jonathan a su mano derecha y la rubia se sienta al lado de Cara y con Mark a su mano derecha. Pidieron Champagne para celebrar por la actuación de Jonathan y luego ordenaron lo que cenarian acompañado de vino.

\- ¿Que se supone que hace aquí? - Dice Lea acercándose para que solo Jonathan escuche.

\- Fueron a verme esta noche. - Le responde simplemente.

\- ¿Y por que las invitaste?

\- Quisieron invitarme a cenar y como ya habíamos quedado me pareció muy descortés decirles que no cuando fácilmente podemos cenar todos.

\- O sea que ella sabia que yo estaba aquí - Dice acusandolo.

\- Ella se enteró a pocas cuadras de aquí y pudo ser adulta y venir de todos modos.

\- De verdad estoy muy sorprendida de que estés aquí, Dianna. - Dice Edith llamando la atención de todos.

\- Estamos cumpliendo compromisos y tenía pendiente visitar a Jonathan, así que lo decidimos, ademas no podía perderme la oportunidad de ver la obra.

\- Que bueno que decidiste verla, hacía mucho que no te veíamos. - Dice Mark.

\- Ya saben, compromisos, aunque no me excuso. - Dice la rubia lamentándose. - Debí llamarlos más.

\- No pasa nada, solo espero que de aquí en mas, si lo hagas.

\- Lo prometo - Les sonríe cariñosamente.

La cena transcurrió bien a pesar de todo, Mark y Edith intentaron incluir a Cara a la conversación, de hecho se llevaron muy bien, Jonathan también le sacó conversación toda la cena. Dianna habló la mayoría del tiempo con Mark y Edith intentando ponerse al día, algunas veces habló con Jonathan y Cara. Lea por su parte estuvo callada, Jonathan sacaba pocas palabras de ella, igual su madre e incluso Cara le habló algunas veces.

A la salida del hotel Mark hablaba con su esposa esperando a Lea quien regresaba del baño.

\- ¿Vinieron en auto? Podemos llevarlas- Dice Mark

\- Si, no te preocupes, pasarán por nosotras.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo tienen planeado estar aquí? - Le pregunta Mark a Cara y a Dianna.

\- Realmente no tenemos más que hacer aquí, solo pasamos por la obra.

\- Bueno, en todo caso se podrán quedar un dia mas ¿no?

\- Creo que...

\- Falta mucho para ponernos al dia, Di. Mañana podría preparar un almuerzo o una cena tal vez, queremos invitarlas. - Interrumpe Edith.

La rubia mira a Cara y a Jonathan y luego a la morena con cara de pocos amigos. - Ehm, si, supongo que podemos quedarnos un día más.

\- Perfecto - Sonríe Edith. - Mañana las esperamos, sabes la dirección.- Se despiden de Dianna y Cara. - ¿Vienes con nosotros? - Dice dirigiéndose a Jonathan.

\- No, ellas me llevarán. - Le da un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida y abraza a Mark. Cara se despide rápidamente de la morena y cuando es el turno de la rubia esta la toma de la mejilla y le da un beso lento en la otra. - Nos vemos, Lea.

\- No puedo creer que ni siquiera me informaron de la invitación. - Dice la morena ya en el auto de sus padres.

\- Si te decíamos ibas a decir que no de todos modos.

\- Por supuesto, no quiero que la parejita feliz del momento este en la casa de mis padres.

\- Ya no son pareja. - Dice Mark esta vez.

\- Al parecer están muy al tanto de su vida. - Espetó indignada.

\- Solo por las noticias.

\- Espero que mañana te comportes mejor y por lo menos socialices por cortesía. - La regaña Edith. - Dianna no se merece tus malos tratos, menos Cara, que por cierto, a pesar de ser una super modelo es muy sencilla.

\- Y graciosa. - Concuerda su esposo.

\- Que maravilla. - Dice Lea volteando los ojos. - Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe la invitación?

\- Pues, hace mucho que no vemos a Di y queremos aprovechar esta casualidad.

\- Esto no fue una casualidad, esto fue planeado por Jonathan y al parecer ustedes están con él.

\- Ay, ya Lea, no estamos de lado de nadie, no seas tan dura, tu la amas, no se por qué actúas así.

\- De verdad no lo puedo creer. - La morena estaba muy indignada.

\- Dios, hasta enojada se ve hermosa. - Decía la rubia ya en el auto en medio de Jonathan y Cara.

\- Salió bien, hasta tenemos una comida con tus suegros. - Dice Cara.

\- Cierto, disculpa si no te pregunté...

\- No te preocupes, me cayeron muy bien. - Dice interrumpiendola.

\- Aún queda pendiente mi muerte en manos de Lea, pero si, todo salió bien. Espero mañana tengas un avance y hables con ella.

\- Gracias Jonathan.

\- Agradeceme cuando esten juntas de nuevo, rubia.

\- Bien, bien, basta de charlas instructivas y motivacionales. La noche es joven y estamos en Nueva York. - Insinúa la modelo.

\- Antes de que me incluyan en sus planes, llevenme al hotel, yo paso por hoy. - Sonríe - Además pensé que estabas cansada del viaje.

\- Nunca estoy cansada para la fiesta. ¿Tú que me dices, Jonathan?

\- Que conozco un lugar de ambiente perfecto para los dos.

\- Di, encontré a mi alma gemela. - Dice dramáticamente haciendo reír a la rubia.

"_No hay amor mas absurdo que aquel que no puede mostrarse."_

* * *

**Hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 21**

\- ¿Puedes por favor dejar de gritar? - Dijo desde el sofá cerrando los ojos fuertemente y masajeando su sien con una mano y con la otra en el puente de su nariz.

\- ¡No estoy gritando! - Dice dando vueltas en el salón.

\- Pues dejame decirte que lo estás haciendo.

\- No, es solo que tu resaca no te deja vivir. - Dice desapareciendo por un momento hacia la cocina y regresa.- Y no sabia que eras tan amigo de Cara como para irte de fiesta con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no te agrada?- Dice suspirando aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Yo no he dicho que no me agrade.

\- Pero no lo hace.

\- Solo me sorprende que te hayas ido de fiesta con ella, no sabia que eran tan buenos amigos. - Dice fingiendo indiferencia. - Toma - Le entrega un botellín de agua que buscó en la cocina. - Necesitas hidratarte.

\- Gracias - Dice al abrir los ojos y tomar la botella. - Pues si te tomaras el tiempo para conocerla te darías cuenta de que no es la mala de la historia. Es muy divertida, además de que es muy fácil tratar con ella. - Hace una pausa. - Hasta a tus padres les agrada. Así que, ¿qué hay de ti? - Dice incorporándose para beber un sorbo de la botella.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que la mala soy yo?- Frunce el ceño.

\- No, estoy diciendo que te tomes un tiempo para conocerla.

\- ¿Hacerme amiga de la ex esposa de... de Dianna?- Jonathan voltea sus ojos. - Ademas, ademas no estábamos hablando de eso.- Balbucea. - Estamos hablando de que no puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas avisado, de verdad no puedo creerlo.

\- ¿Hasta cuando tengo que repetirlo? - Deja la botella en la mesa y se recuesta nuevamente en el sofá. - Me pareció descortés rechazar su invitación y no vi ningun inconveniente de que se nos unieran. - Dice ya cansado de repetirlo. La fiesta con la modelo se había alargado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de dormir unas horas que lograron que la resaca que aun lo acompañaba no fuera tan monumental, no pudo librarse de la conversación que sabia la morena le exigiria y menos aún después de que los padres de Lea decidieron rodar la hora de la comida a una cena en consideración. Por eso es que estaba enfrascado en una discusión sin fin y con aun estragos de la resaca en su cuerpo mientras los padres de Lea habían salido a comprar cosas para la cena.

\- Pero ¿Sin avisarme?

\- Ay ya, Lea. - Dice sentándose exasperado y asustando a la morena. - Lo siento ¿vale? No imaginé que te molestaria tanto volver a verla, creí que lo tenías superado. - Dice con intención. - Pero veo que me equivoqué.

\- Sabes que no esta superado del todo. - Dice sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales. - Solo quería que me hubieras avisado. - Baja la cabeza.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que si te avisaba hubieses buscado alguna excusa para irte antes de que llegaramos siquiera.

\- No quería verla. - Dice al fin - Estoy intentando darme un tiempo, superar. No puedo seguir tras de ella.

\- ¿Por que?

\- No puedo seguir quedando como una idiota.

\- Bueno. - Dice luego de un momento pensativo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. - Déjame que te diga unas palabras en defensa de "Quedar como una idiota". Está infravalorado. Hace años que llevo quedando como un idiota, pero no me arrepiento. Lea, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti, y sabes que haré todo para cuidarte, así que, como tu amigo, y como el mayor experto en el campo de quedar como un idiota, te digo de corazón, dale una oportunidad, habla con ella, hoy es el momento.

\- ¿ Por qué estás diciendo todo esto? Ya no hay nada entre nosotras.

\- Bueno, tal vez lo hay. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo hay. Ese tipo de cosas no desaparece sin dejar huella.

\- No quiero seguir esperando por ella, ¿cuando Dianna ha luchado? Solo huye. - Lo mira. - Ni siquiera fue capaz de pedirle el divorcio ¿Me entiendes? - No lo deja responder. - No hace algo por ella, ¿Se supone que como se divorció debo ir corriendo a sus brazos?

\- Pero todos cometemos errores, Lea, lo hiciste tú al llegar así como así a su vida cuando ya la tenía arreglada, esperando que aun sintiera cosas por ti.

\- Lo sé, estoy muy consciente de mi error, creeme. Por eso mismo pienso que debo superar eso.

\- Pero te ha hecho ver que quiere estar contigo. - La defiende.

\- ¿Después de que? ¿De semanas de su divorcio? No puedo, necesito tiempo.

\- Habla con ella, y te lo digo como consejo, habla y dile lo que quieres y sientes, pero también deja que ella te hable.

No obtuvo respuesta, y lo agradeció, no porque la morena se hubiese quedado sin argumentos o con algo que decir, la conocía, sabía que esa conversación podría seguir toda la tarde, lo agradeció porque lo que causó que la morena no respondiera o mejor dicho, los causantes entraban cargados de bolsas dándole sin saber, fin a la conversación.

\- Hola, cielo. - Dice Mark pasando por el salón con las bolsas en sus manos camino a la cocina. - Llegamos.

\- Veo que ya estas mejor. - Dice Edith llegando luego de su marido con menos bolsas, dirigiéndose a Jonathan.

\- No realmente, ya estuviera bien, pero no he podido dormir y mucho menos descansar. - Dice inocentemente aludiendo a la morena.

\- Pues tienes unas horas para descansar antes de la cena. Lea nos ayudará. - Dice con un movimiento de cabeza que le daba a la morena a entender que debía acompañarla a la cocina. Resoplando y fulminando a su amigo con la mirada sigue a su madre.

\- ¿Crees que esto está bien? - Dice mostrándole el quinto cambio de ropa que llevaba en su maleta. - No, es muy llamativo para una cena. - Descarta ella misma el vestido. - Creo que debemos ir a hacer compras, no tengo que ponerme. - Dice recogiendo toda la ropa esparcida en la cama.

\- Vale, Di, detente un momento. - Le pide secando su cabello con una toalla. - No necesitas hacer compras, con lo que tienes aquí es suficiente.

\- ¿Como puedes decir que es suficiente si no tengo nada que ponerme?

\- Estoy muy sorprendida. - Rie. - Es la primera vez que te veo así.

\- ¿Sin tener que usar? - La mira confusa.

\- Nerviosa. - Le sonríe. - Todo saldrá bien, solo es una cena, cualquier cosa que uses estará bien. - Intenta tranquilizarla.

\- Igual tenemos que salir a comprar algo, no podemos presentarnos sin nada.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. - Hace una pausa tomando el teléfono de la habitación. - Pero para eso estamos en un hotel de lujo. - Lleva el teléfono a su oreja. - Si, buenas tardes, por favor necesito que tengan lista una botella de vino que pasaré a recoger, si, Chateau dYquem o en su defecto Chanteau Margaux, si, esta bien, gracias. - Cuelga el teléfono.

\- Vino francés, algo ostentoso ¿No crees?

\- Si es vino tiene que ser el mejor. - Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. - Creo que la falda negra con la camisa del mismo color y el abrigo gris te ira bien. - Dice solucionando el dilema de la rubia.

\- Gracias. - Sonrie timidamente. - ¿Ya se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?

\- Si, necesitaba esa ducha con urgencia.

\- También sirvió que dormiste toda la mañana. - Ordena la ropa.

Se sienta en la cama recostandose del espaldar de la misma. - Lo siento por despertarte en la madrugada y adueñarme de tu cama.

\- No te preocupes, el sofá no está tan mal. - Quedan en silencio mientras la rubia terminaba de ordenar.- Gracias por acompañarme, me tranquiliza un poco que vayas conmigo.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme, y no deberías estar preocupada por nada, no es la primera vez que cenas con ellos, además que todos te adoran.

\- No puedo evitar estar nerviosa y no es por Mark o Edith, es por...

\- Por Lea, lo sé. - La interrumpe. - Tus suegros están en tu equipo.

\- No son mis suegros. - La corrige. - Pero si, los conozco y se que esta cena es para ayudarme mas que para "ponernos al dia".

\- Mejor aun, tu única preocupación no llega al metro sesenta, no hay que temer.

\- Ella no quiere verme, esa fue la impresión que me dio anoche.

\- No te creas, Jon y yo estuvimos hablando de ustedes anoche, no la conozco en realidad pero me di cuenta que fui muy ciega al no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando ustedes están cerca tienen una especie de complicidad única, yo creí que eso era por la amistad que tenían a pesar de la distancia, pero tu y yo no tenemos eso. - Hace una pausa. - Lo que quiero decir es que estábamos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes dos son las personas más tercas y orgullosas del planeta. Mira, me puse en su lugar, y según lo que me dice Jon, ella piensa que solo la buscas porque nos divorciamos y en cierta forma tiene razón, no te estoy recriminando pero no fuiste tu la que tomó la decisión, que piense así es lo normal, no digo que no luchaste por ella en su momento, pero las dos cometieron errores, por eso digo que deberian hablar de eso, de lo que pasó, de lo que no llegó a pasar, y avanzar, comenzar desde cero, si luego de eso creen que pueden volver a estar juntas, pues intentenlo, si solo quieren ser amigas, intentenlo también. Pero tú Dianna, no te rindas, lucha, pero haz algo.

Desconcierto, estado de confusión o desorientación en que queda una persona a causa de algo inesperado o sorprendente. Justamente recordó esa definición porque no era más que desconcierto lo que sintió luego de que Cara, su ex esposa y amiga le dijera eso. Más que todo porque fue la primera vez que Cara le decía algo así. Ella siempre la apoyaba y esperaba que decidiera contarle lo que le pasaba, por eso le sorprendió y no pudo hacer mas que agradecerle porque sus palabras quedaron con ella.

\- Bien, no lo hagas más raro. - Se acerca a ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - Me voy a mi habitación a arreglarme, deberías hacer lo mismo. - Se levanta y sale de la habitación dejando a la rubia en la misma posición y saliendo de su desconcierto, sonríe y decide hacerle caso entrando al baño a comenzar a arreglarse.

\- Bien, ya terminamos aquí. - Dice viendo la mesa perfectamente colocada para seis personas. - Deberías irte a vestir. - Se dirige a abrir la puerta luego de escuchar el timbre viendo a la morena palidecer. - Tranquila, solo es Jonathan.

\- ¿Quien mas creias que era? - Se burla. - Llegan dentro de una hora. - La morena lo ignora y sube a arreglarse. - ¿Estoy bien así? - Le pregunta a Edith luego de ver a Lea desaparecer.

\- Claro, es una cena, no una gala.

\- Pues su hija se debe vestir como tal... ¿Y Mark?

\- Ya déjala Jonathan - Lo regaña. - Esta en la cocina.

\- Vale, veré si lo puedo ayudar en algo.

\- Esta bien, yo me iré a vestir. Dile que no tarde por favor. - Dice perdiéndose por donde minutos antes se había ido su hija.

Los nervios se definen básicamente por la falta de equilibrio emocional, denota inseguridad en uno mismo frente a ciertas presiones, por ejemplo enfrentarse a algo (o a alguien) que la superaba; puede tratarse de un examen académico muy difícil, una entrevista de trabajo, o también un encuentro de tipo amoroso muy ansiado. Son momentos que generan un gran volumen de expectativas en quien debe atravesarlos, y el resultado es una suerte de sobrecarga emocional que impide actuar de manera normal frente a ellos. La rubia no estaba así por una entrevista de trabajo, mucho menos por un examen muy difícil, su punto de quiebre estaba en el encuentro que le esperaba al tocar el timbre de aquella casa neoyorquina que le pertenecía a sus ex suegros.

\- Relájate. - Le dice su acompañante quien llevaba la botella de vino en una mano y con la otra se disponía a tocar el timbre. - Todo saldrá bien, deja que todo fluya. - Espera mientras abren la puerta y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

\- Hola, bienvenidas. - Dice Mark luego de abrir la puerta y besando sus mejillas. - No me acostumbro a los dos besos. - Sonríe luego de saludar a Cara. - Pasen por favor, están en su casa. - Dice cerrando la puerta y pidiendo los abrigos para colocarlos en el perchero.

\- Que bueno que ya llegaron. - Escuchan a Edith saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a ellas para saludarlas. - Bienvenidas.

\- Gracias, hemos traído vino. - Dice entregando la botella.

\- No debieron molestarse. - Lo recibe.

\- No podíamos llegar con las manos vacías. - Dice la rubia y Cara le da la razón.

\- Estas costumbres ingleses. - Dice Jonathan en todo burlón imitando el acento británico para hacerse notar y llega a ellas para saludarlas.

\- Por favor no le presten atención y póngase cómoda mientras servimos la comida. - Interrumpe Mark viendo a su mujer dirigirse a la cocina en compañía de Jonathan - ¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Vino? ¿Algo más fuerte?

\- Hola... - Dice la morena bajando las escaleras y acercándose a Cara. - Bienvenida. - Dice al llegar y le da dos besos.

\- Hola, Lea, gracias. Eh, Mark yo si te acepto algo más fuerte.

\- Excelente. - Sonríe entusiasmado. - Voy a por ello.

\- Te acompaño, disculpen.¿Tú quieres algo, Di?

\- No, gracias, por ahora estoy bien.

\- ¿Y tú, Lea?

\- Vino por favor.

\- Perfecto.- Lo sigue.

\- Hola, Dianna. - Dice luego de mirarla. - Bienvenida. - Se acerca poco a poco y la saluda.

\- Hola, Lea. - Reacciona. - Gracias. - Le sonríe. - Estas, estas preciosa. - Dice sin poder contenerse luego de mirarla, la morena llevaba un vestido sencillo de encajes blanco que hacía de perfecto contraste con su piel morena. - Lo siento. - Dice al notar que la morena bajó la mirada incomoda pero ruborizada.

\- Eh, gracias. - La mira.- No tienes por qué disculparte, tú también te ves bien.

\- Chicas. - Interrumpe Jonathan. - La mesa está lista, vengan.

Se dirigieron al comedor al mismo tiempo que Cara que ya venia con una copa de vino en una mano se la entrega a la morena y con un vaso escocés en la otra al que le da un sorbo.

La cena fue un especie de Deja vu de la que tuvieron la noche anterior, la morena seguía sin participar mucho, aunque todos en la mesa intentaban integrarla.

\- Ha estado todo exquisito, Edith.- Le asegura Dianna luego de que todos terminaran de comer.

\- Realmente fue un trabajo en conjunto, Lea y Mark también me ayudaron. - Dice dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- Ah, pues Mark, Lea, todo quedó muy rico. - Les sonrie.

\- Si, no pensé que la comida vegana sabía tan bien.- Dice Cara.

\- Gracias. - Dice Mark. - Jonathan por favor, ve con Lea y nuestras invitadas al salón mientras ayudo a Edith a recoger la mesa.

\- Por favor, permítanme ayudarlos. - Dice Cara haciendo el intento de recoger los platos.

\- Si, yo también ayudo.

\- No se preocupen chicas, ustedes son nuestras invitadas, no es correcto. - Dice la morena haciéndose notar. - Papá yo ayudo a mamá, acompañalas. Tú también, Jon.

\- Pues bien, gracias hija.- Se levanta. - Ven Cara, quiero mostrarte algo. - Dice Mark guiando a Cara seguido por Jonathan.

\- Ustedes cocinaron, dejen que las ayude. - Dice la rubia quien se había quedado con ellas.

\- Y tu muy bien sabes que no te voy a dejar.- Dice Edith llevando algunos platos a la cocina seguida de la morena. Resoplando tuvo que ir al salón.

No era mucho trabajo más que recoger los platos y limpiarlos para luego ponerlos en el lavavajillas, cosa que no les llevó mas de quince minutos.

\- Disculpa Edith. - Dice Cara asomandose en la cocina para luego entrar con cautela. - Mark pregunta que donde has puesto los discos de vinila cuando los organizaste.

\- ¿Te ha mandado a ti? - Pregunta Edith.

\- No, solo venia por la botella de vino y le dije que no tenia problemas en preguntarte.

\- Oh, esta bien. - Dice secando sus manos. - Voy a verlo. - Se dirige a la morena. - Ya regreso cariño.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo terminar aquí, ve con papá, dentro de un momento me les uno. - Dice guardando los platos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Cara?

\- No se preocupe, puedo con una botella. - Le sonríe.

\- Bien, estas en tu casa, ya lo sabes. - Por fin sale.

Se acerca a la botella y destapa el sello de seguridad observando a la morena quien hacia todo lo posible por seguir en lo que estaba.

\- Eh, disculpa Lea.- Dice con cautela.

La morena termina y seca sus manos con una toalla de cocina y la pone en su lugar para luego darle frente a la modelo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me prestas un sacacorcho?

\- Ah, eso. - Dice avergonzada buscandolo. - Toma. - Se lo da cuando lo consigue.

\- Gracias. - Comienza a destapar la botella. - Sabes... - Dice luego de un largo silencio mientras lo hacia. - No muerdo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Pues, que no tengo problema con que me hables si es lo que piensas.

\- No pienso eso. - Dice rápidamente.

\- Correcto. - Asiente. - Me queda la segunda opción. Estas a la defensiva conmigo porque no te caigo bien.

\- No estoy a la defensiva contigo.

\- ¿En serio, Lea? - Esta asiente. - Entonces no entiendo por qué no me diriges más de dos palabras.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no, no. No tienes porqué disculparte conmigo, solo realmente quiero saber si he hecho algo mal o tienes algún problema conmigo.

Suspira.- No, no has hecho nada, y me disculpo porque tienes razón, no he sido justa contigo, tu no tienes la culpa de mi actitud hacia ti.

\- Bien. - Deja el sacacorchos en el mesón.- Entonces ya me dirás que es lo que pasa.

\- Pues, supongo que no se como debo tratarte realmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, porque eres la ex esposa de mi, de mi amiga. - Dice finalmente. - Y si antes no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ahora no se qué decir.

Sonríe. - Disculpame pero sigo sin entenderte. Pienso que es igual, antes era mi esposa, ahora no, seguimos siendo amigas ¿Por que tiene que ser diferente tu trato hacia mi? Yo no te trato diferente porque Dianna te ame a ti.

\- ¿Que? - No estaba segura de haber entendido.

\- A ver. - La mira y le sonríe.- Quiero suponer, y disculpame si me equivoco. No sabias como tratarme antes porque era la esposa de tu ex, y no lo sabes ahora porque la ex soy yo.

\- ¿Lo, lo sabías?

\- Cuando te conocí no, ahora si.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?- Asiente. - Oh dios - Se lleva las manos a sus ojos - Disculpame de verdad...

\- ¿Que? - La interrumpe. - ¿Por que te disculpas?

\- Por meterme en su relación, por besarla, por...

\- Espera, espera. - La interrumpe nuevamente sonriendo. - Eso no me lo dijo.

\- Disculpame Cara, no pasó nada más que eso, realmente lo siento por faltarte el respeto de esa manera, pero Dianna jamás te seria infiel y yo...

\- Lea... - No la deja continuar. - Se que Dianna no me fue infiel, no seria capaz, y se que tu tampoco harías algo como eso. No tienes porqué disculparte. Mira, se que tal vez no quieras saberlo, pero cuando Di y yo nos casamos fue todo muy real. - Dice y ve como la morena baja la mirada. - Cuando yo la conocí quedé encantada, creo que me entiendes, solo hay que verla. - La morena levanta la mirada y asiente. - Comenzamos a coquetearnos y poco a poco comenzó la relación, ella conoció a mi familia y yo conocí a la de ella. Todo se fue haciendo más serio. Al tiempo fue cuando en realidad nos hicimos amigas. - La morena la mira confusa. - Pues ya sabes, amigas realmente, más que una pareja. Fue cuando realmente me preocupaba su bienestar, y supongo que la idiota me vio de la misma forma. Cuando nos casamos fue real porque ¿A que mas esperas cuando te gusta una persona y son buenos amigos? - La morena la mira. - Exacto. Nos las pasabamos bien, y nos queríamos. Cuándo te vimos en los premios todo estaba bien. Era como una amiga con derecho pero en realidad estábamos casadas. ¿Me entiendes?- La morena asiente y la deja continuar. - Yo a esa mujer la amo, no te lo voy a negar, porque creo que debimos ser amigas con derecho antes de comprometernos. Pero no me arrepiento. - Hace una pausa. - Después de un tiempo ya no lo hacíamos más, y era preocupante porque eramos constantes. - La morena frunce el ceño. - Lo siento. - Sonríe. - Lo que quiero decir es que ella no estaba consciente de mi realidad, y mi realidad es que amaba a otra persona que no pude superar. Se que te sorprende, me imagino esperabas otra versión. Pero es esa. Cuando me armé de valor para contárselo, resultó que mi realidad era parecida a la suya. - La morena se sonroja. - No me lo contó con lujos y detalles, pero si lo justo y lo necesario, y le di todo mi apoyo. Es por eso que ahora nos ves así, vamos a muchos lugares juntas, pero no hay más que una amistad. Y creo que ya lo demas lo sabes.- Le sonríe.

\- Vaya. - Dice realmente sorprendida. - No tenia idea. - No sabia que decir.- Pero ¿Por que me dices esto?

\- Porque creo que merecías saberlo, y darte cuenta que no dañaste ninguna relación y que no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva o algo parecido conmigo.

\- ¿Y por que quieres tener buena relación conmigo?

\- Porque no me gusta llevarme mal con las personas y menos con una que frecuento. Además realmente me caes bien.

\- Jonathan tenía razón, es fácil llevarse bien contigo. - La modelo solo sonríe y recoge dos copas que se habían secado junto con la botella de vino.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

\- Estamos bien... - Responde la morena y no pudo con su curiosidad. - Lo siento si soy indiscreta, pero ¿Puedo saber a quien no pudiste superar?

\- Para eso necesitas tomarte muchas copas de vino conmigo. - Rie y sale de la cocina seguida de la morena.

* * *

**Por favor hazme saber que piensas**

**Gracias.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 22**

Las emociones neutras son las que no producen reacciones ni agradables ni desagradables. Tienen como finalidad el facilitar la aparición de posteriores estados emocionales. Sus características definitorias son una mezcla de los demás tipos de emociones. La emoción neutra por excelencia es la sorpresa.

Si... La sorpresa, la reacción causada por algo imprevisto o extraño, la aparición de acontecimientos inesperados o fuera de contexto.

Claro, el ver a Cara y a la morena salir de la cocina riéndose como si se conocieran de toda la vida no era algo fuera de contexto, pero si un acontecimiento realmente inesperado que la dejaba totalmente sorprendida y fue tanta que no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

\- Hey, creí que te habías perdido o algo, estuve a nada de ir a buscarte. - Fue Marc el primero en dirigirse a Cara al ver que había vuelto al salón.

\- No, para nada, solo me entretuve hablando con Lea.- Dice viendo a la morena sentarse en el sofá junto a Edith mientras deja la botella y las copas en la mesita y buscando complicidad que llegó en modo de una sonrisa por parte de esta y un leve asentimiento que logró sorprender a todos y no solo a la rubia que interrogaba a Cara con la mirada.

\- Bien. - Dijo Marc levantándose del sillón individual en el que estaba. - Destapemos esa botella.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Fue la rubia que no dudo en acercarse a la modelo para que solo ella la escuchara mientras Marc destapaba la botella e iba sirviendo en las copas y sin percatarse de la mirada fija que tenía la morena en ellas.

\- Si.

\- ¿De que hablaron? - Insiste.

\- Tranquila, Di. Todo está bien.

\- Ahora que estamos todos. - Dice Marc llamando la atención luego de entregar las copas que había servido. - Queríamos hablar de algo con ustedes.

\- ¿Queríamos? - Pregunta la morena.

\- Si, cielo, queremos, tu madre y yo. - Dice viendo a su esposa. - Pues veran - Le da un sorbo a su vaso de licor escocés que compartía con la modelo y Jonathan que se había unido a ellos.- ¿Tienen planes para Navidad? - Dice dirigiéndose a Dianna y a la modelo.

\- ¿Planes? ¿A que te refieres? - Frunce el ceño la rubia y la morena.

\- Pues, que si tienen algo que hacer ese dia. - Es Edith quien responde.

\- ¿Te refieres a Nochebuena? - Pregunta y Marc asiente. - Pues, pues no, bueno, yo no.- Responde sincera.

\- ¿Y tú? - Marc le pregunta a Cara.

\- En navidad siempre viajo a Londres. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, Edith y yo estábamos pensando en que, ya que la hemos pasado tan bien estos dos días y si no tienen nada que hacer, podriamos celebrarlos todos en Los Ángeles ese día, o bien podríamos hacerlo aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta incrédula la morena.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? - Es Edith quien le lanza una mirada que le dio a entender que tenía que callar así no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que planificaron.

\- ¿Qué dicen? - Les pregunta Marc.

\- Pues, como ya dije, paso Navidades en Londres y se me haría difícil asistir, yo estaría encantada pero me tendran que disculpar. - Dice Cara realmente apenada.

\- No te preocupes, entendemos. - Le sonríe Marc.- ¿Y tú, Dianna?

\- Eh, no lo sé, la invitación era para ambas y si Cara...

\- Oh, no, no, Di - La interrumpe. - Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por no poder aceptar yo, no dejes que me sienta peor porque tu tampoco aceptes.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos, Di, dijiste que no tenías planes y la invitación sigue en pie para ti así Cara no pueda. - Esta vez era Edith quien no le dejaba opción.

\- Esta bien. - Dice resignada viéndose en la obligación de aceptar y mirando fijamente a la morena quien bebía de su copa.

\- Perfecto, nos acompañaras ¿verdad, Jon? Invita a tus padres también. - Dice mientras le sirve un poco más a la morena.

\- Si, por supuesto, yo les digo.

\- De verdad me siento mal por no poder aceptar. - Es Cara quien dirige la conversación a Marc y Edith mientras Lea se levanta con la copa y se pierde por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna y Jonathan.

\- Pero igual podemos hacer algo cuando regreses, eres bienvenida a la familia.

\- Que honor, muchas gracias.- Dice realmente agradecida. - Ustedes son encantadores.

\- Basta de adular. - Fue lo último que escuchó Dianna por parte de Marc quien junto a Edith estaban encantados con la modelo. Y fue lo último que escuchó ya que Jonathan se le había acercado para hablar con ella.

\- Deberías aprovechar e ir a hablar con ella.

\- Tal vez quiera estar sola, por eso se fue.

\- Tal vez. - Dice dándole la razón. - Pero es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella. ¿No quieres?

\- Desde que entré por esa puerta.

\- Pues entonces ve.

\- ¿Y si discutimos?

\- Una discusión es de dos personas, así que no podrá discutir si tu no lo haces.

Suspira. - Esta bien, iré. ¿Pero con cual excusa?

\- No lo sé, dile que Marc o Edith preguntan por ella.

\- Vale ¿y donde crees que esté?

\- En el despacho, estoy seguro, no es tan descortés como para irse a su habitación sabiendo que ustedes están aquí.

\- Bien, ¿me cubres aquí?

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes y suerte. - Dice para ver como la rubia se perdía por el pasillo y él regresaba a la conversación.

Una sensación de nerviosismo incluye sentirse aturdido, mareado, y, a veces una sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Mejor definición que esa no pudo haber para lo que sintió la rubia mientras caminaba por ese pasillo y veía la puerta del despacho entreabierta. No, no era la primera vez que caminaba por ese pasillo, ni tampoco la primera vez que entraba en ese despacho, pero cuando lo había hecho, la situación era muy diferente.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y armándose de valor tocó la puerta por simple educación y asomó la cabeza por el espacio que dejaba la puerta del marco y la vio, cual tipica escena de película, la morena sentada en la gran silla detrás del escritorio jugando con la copa de vino cual catador. Sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la morena que estaba inmersa en el movimiento del vino, decidió entrar y dejar la puerta tal como estaba.

\- Eh, Lea. - Dijo sonriendo con cautela. - Tus, tus padres estaban preguntando por ti y...

\- ¿Sabes? - Interrumpió la morena sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con la copa y mucho menos mirarla.- Es curioso que todo es tan sencillo en tu vida. Cuando quieres, me sonríes con intención de que te escuche, y yo tendré que hacerlo y sonreírle de vuelta, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Olvidar que te he rogado y tu has sido indiferente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Dice incapaz de moverse

\- Llegas y dices que lo sientes y que me quieres de vuelta, y para mí, eso es suficiente, porque te quiero. - La mira. - Y así porque todo ha sido fácil para ti siempre. - Baja la mirada.

\- Lea , no...

\- ¿Sabias que llegué a odiarte? - La interrumpe.- Sé que lo hemos hablado pero no dejo de preguntarme, ¿por qué te fuiste? - Dice mirándola al fin y dejando la copa en el escritorio para luego recostarse completamente de la silla - A veces encuentro la respuesta en mi misma. - Le sonríe levemente. - Después de todo ¿quién puede detener lo que es libre? Que tonto habría sido guardarte rencor por seguir tu camino y que egoísta sería pedir que te quedaras conmigo.

-Vale, es el momento de hablar ¿No es así? - Dice sosteniendole la mirada que portaba la morena y sorprendiendose por las intensas palabras de esta, tenía dudas de la sobriedad pero sabia que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con la morena cuando parecía estar diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

\- Me duele pensar que no fui lo suficientemente valiosa para que te quedaras conmigo.

\- Eso no es así, Lea.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude evitar pensarlo. - Baja la mirada. - Hay algo que no sabes. Ese día que te fuiste me quedé en el mismo lugar, sin moverme, creo que era una forma de darte el tiempo de que te arrepintieras del daño que me hacías. Te esperé con la esperanza de que regresarías para decirme que habías recapacitado y lucharías por nuestra relación. Y fue duro caer en cuenta de que, ya te habías ido. - Dice tragando saliva por el recuerdo. - Confieso que no sabía dejar ir - Ríe sin gracia. - A mí me enseñaron a luchar por lo que quería y yo te amaba y, según mi creencia, renunciar estaba prohibido.

\- Siempre te dije cuanto eras para mí y siempre lo serás, creo que el problema fue no demostrarlo lo suficiente.- Dice la rubia notando el escozor en sus ojos. - No sé qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado, pero ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que, tal vez, nos hubiéramos odiado realmente? Ya no puedo hacer nada por una decisión que tomé en su momento, solo disculparme por lo que te llegué a causar.

\- Entiendo tu punto, pero no me basta, no soy feliz. - Dice tomando cortas respiraciones intentando calmarse para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

\- Yo tampoco si es lo que piensas. Duele verme tan lejos de tu vida. - Dice creando un momento de silencio.

\- Llámale ego, orgullo, dolor, pero… Ya no busco ir tras de ti, ni creo que te agrade volver. Ya el tiempo y la costumbre harán que no duelas tanto y si tengo suerte aprenderé, como tú, a caminar sin mirar atrás.

\- Te equivocas, yo quiero volver a ti y yo no me fui sin mirar atrás como dices, yo miré y aquí estoy, mirando de nuevo. - Suspira. - A ver Lea, voy a abrir mi corazón de la única forma que lo he hecho y con la única persona que lo hecho. Te echo mucho de menos. Así de simple. Lo peor de extrañarte es que dejo de ser yo misma y me convierto en alguien a quien la realidad le queda muy grande. - Hace una pausa intentando ordenarse. - Nunca estarás tan lejos como para que deje de esperar a la próxima vez para verte. Para decirte que a veces sólo necesito de una maldita razón para volver a creer en ti. Todavía recuerdo las promesas que nos hicimos aquel día cuando éramos incapaces de imaginar un futuro lejos de nosotras. Nadie sabe que, a pesar de saber que las promesas pocas veces se cumplen, cuando hacemos o recibimos una tenemos la esperanza de que sea diferente. Y estamos a tiempo Lea, podemos cumplirlas.

\- He comprendido que cuando dejas ir a alguien, en el fondo, esperas que se de cuenta de que se ha olvidado de ti, y vuelva para llevarte consigo, porque no se imagina un futuro en el que no formes parte de él. Tuvo que ser diferente si se trataba de ti. O de nosotras. Yo me desnudé delante de ti, te hice conocer las cicatrices de mis mejores y peores recuerdos, te di la oportunidad de sanar alguna. Me subiste a uno de esos sueños con alas propias e hiciste que me sintiera invencible. Éramos las dos y no importaba nada, maldita sea. Nada. No te asombre que ahora le tenga fobia a las alturas. - Rie por la metáfora - Es logico el orgullo que utilizo como autodefensa. He perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida. ¿Cómo mierda se sobrevive a eso?

\- Es que te entiendo Lea, perfectamente. - Dice acercándose. - Lo entiendo porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, somos consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos. Recuerdo algo que te dije el día que me fui y que tu en su momento me recordaste. - Dice confundiendo a la morena. - ¿El amor es suficiente? - Pregunta retóricamente viendo la mirada descompuesta de la morena. - En su momento dije que no, lo sé, pero es que yo me aferré con cada fibra de mi cuerpo a que si lo era, que el amor lo puede todo. Pero yo tenía una escena en la mente donde el destino o una fuerza superior, no lo sé, movía las piezas y todo tomaba forma, las circunstancias mejoraban, las obligaciones se volvían flexibles. Luego pasó lo que pasó y entendí que mi concepto quizá era muy idealista. Pero ahora Lea, ahora no lo descarto. El amor es suficiente. Suficiente para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Date cuenta, a pesar de tantos pretextos y oportunidades que has tenido para irte de mi vida, no lo has hecho. El amor ha sido suficiente para estar cerca, aunque no estemos juntas. - Dice viendo la media sonrisa triste que portaba la morena para luego mirarla a los ojos para tener la plena seguridad de que sea cual fuere su última palabra, no iba a gustarle para nada.

\- En verdad lamento ser tan difícil, es la única palabra que encuentro para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, soy difícil de tratar, de querer, de soportar, créeme, sé que lo soy- Hace un pausa.- Pero necesito un tiempo para mí, para pensar que es lo que quiero realmente en mi vida y tú estás en duda entre ellas. Al principio cuando viniste a querer arreglar las cosas estaba segura de que podía con eso, pero al paso de los días me di cuenta que no era así... Al verte con ella me dolió, yo no soy como tú que puede dejar de querer a una persona en tan solo dos semanas, yo sí sé querer de verdad. Posiblemente lo supere, pero si sigo hablando contigo lo único que haré es seguir lastimándome a mí misma y creo que debería pensar en mi por una vez en la vida- Carraspea para que su voz no se quiebre. - Quiero que dejemos de hablar por mucho tiempo y que con el hecho de que no hablemos sea una mejor solución para mis sentimientos.

Y no le gustó, de hecho, le dolió. Lo fácil que es dejar ir a alguien y en lo jodidamente difícil que resulta aceptar el veredicto del tiempo. Había vivido perfectamente sin ella. ¡Se sobrepondría! Dentro de un año pasaría por delante de ella sin que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Pero apenas formuló ese pensamiento, sintió la absurdidad de esa esperanza. Del corazón no se arranca nada, el corazón no es de papel y, en él, la vida no está escrita con tinta, no se puede romper en trozos, no se pueden borrar largos años que se han impreso en el cerebro, en el alma. - Bien... - Se tragó las lágrimas. - Te daré lo que pides. Si es lo que quieres, bien. Pero quiero que sepas y tengas presente, que lucharé por ti.

* * *

**El tiempo que no tengo y que me falta.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 23**

El ser humano tiene una gigantesca dificultad para no concentrarse en el presente; siempre está pensando en lo que hizo, como podría haberlo hecho mejor, cuáles fueron las consecuencias de sus actos, por qué no actuó como debería haber actuado. O sino se preocupa por el futuro, por lo que va a hacer mañana, que providencias debe tomar, cuál es el peligro que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina, como evitar lo que no desea y cómo conseguir lo que siempre soñó...

Hotel Fairmont Miramar, Santa Mónica.

11:30 am marcaba la hora de su móvil de un domingo de Enero mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el living del lujoso hotel tomando un jugo verde.

\- ¿A que hora llega tu amiga? - Era Zach, el novio de su amiga que llegaba junto a ellas. - El chofer pregunta que si estamos listos.

\- Debe estar por llegar - Dice viendo hacia la entrada del hotel. - De hecho está llegando. - Se levanta y observa cómo se estaciona un Audi A4 color plata y ve saliendo una cabellera rubia de él, mientras el valet parking se dirige al maletero para sacar el equipaje y recibir instrucciones de la rubia.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, hubo algo de tráfico. - Dice ya en el living saludando a su amiga. - Hola - Saluda esta vez a Zach- Eh... - Hace un pausa por la sorpresa. - Hola Lea. ¿Como estas?

\- Ho... hola Dianna. - Se levanta. - Bien, ¿y... y tú?

\- Eh, bien... Eh ¿Ya hiciste las reservaciones? - Dice esta vez dirigiéndose a Becca.

\- Si, solo falta registrarte en el hotel hasta el próximo sábado.

\- ¿Toda una semana?

\- Si, 6 noches y 7 días, estaremos aquí de regreso el siguiente sábado al mediodía, a menos que no puedas y si es así vamos y modificamos la reservación.

\- No, esta bien así, voy a registrarme.

\- Vale, me llevo tu equipaje y voy a decirle al chofer que ya estamos listos, las espero afuera. - Dice dándole un corto beso a su novia y llevando la maleta de la rubia.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dice viendo como su amiga hablaba con la recepcionista.

\- Eh si, no sabia que Dianna venía.

\- Si, ya habíamos hablado de un viaje y como había quedado en hacer este viaje contigo me pareció buena idea. No te molesta ¿cierto?

\- No, para nada. - Dice poniéndose sus lentes de sol. - Las esperaré afuera también.

\- Vale, todo listo. - Dice viendo como Lea salía del hotel. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, te esperaba. Ya vámonos, se supone que debemos salir a mediodía.

Al sur de California, tres millas del Océano Pacífico en las montañas de Santa Mónica, localizado en el rancho histórico de la famosa estrella de cine mudo Hopalong Cassidy se dejaba ver en la entrada The Ranch at Live Oak Malibu abarcando acres de tierra nativa y ofreciendo senderos para caminatas, vistas panorámicas de cañones y montañas. El espacio perfecto para enfocarse en lograr metas de salud, condición física, nutrición y bienestar.

Al llegar les da la bienvenida uno de los organizadores, quien los lleva a registrarse y les da un breve recorrido de las instalaciones.

\- Bien, ahora los dejaré con uno de los monitores que les explicará el programa y despejara cualquier duda, además de asignarles habitaciones. - Dice mientras se acercaba un hombre de unos 29 años, aproximadamente de un metro noventa, con una barba de tres días, una camisa con el logo del rancho ajustada y pantaloncillos a juego - Bienvenidos de nuevo.

\- Bienvenidos a The Ranch at Live Oak Malibu, mi nombre es Nick Bateman, soy entrenador personal y seré su monitor. - Dice dándole la mano a cada uno y tomándose su tiempo para presentarse ante la morena. - Bien, obtendremos resultados por medio de nuestro programa obligatorio de rutina diaria de ejercicio y entrenamiento en grupo dirigido por nuestro personal profesional y capacitado. - Dice entregándoles unos folletos. - Aquí se explicará detalladamente las actividades diarias, por favor leanlas y cualquier duda me la hacen llegar. - Dice viendo su carpeta. - Durante su estancia, participarán en actividades moderadas de bajo impacto, en lugar de actividades cortas e intensas que tienden a causar daños. Creemos que la estimulación de mente y cuerpo mediante ejercicio sostenible mejorará su metabolismo, eliminará toxinas, permitirá la pérdida de peso saludable, y proporcionará un sentido agudizado de claridad, serenidad y bienestar mental. - Les sonrie. - Síganme por favor. - Dice mientras los dirige a un especie de bungalow compartido. - Estas son sus habitaciones. - Les entrega la llave a cada uno. - Cada una cuenta con baño privado y una cama tamaño queen. Su equipaje ya debe estar ahí - Dice viendo su reloj. - Pueden dirigirse al comedor o llamar para pedir la cena. Nos vemos mañana para comenzar las actividades. Buenas noches. - Se despide no sin antes detenerse frente a la morena y sonreírle para luego irse.

\- Si su intención era que nadie se percatara falló descaradamente. - Dice Becca riendo.

\- Creo que le gustaste a nuestro monitor. - Dice Zach bromeando.

\- ¿Que? Claro que no.

\- ¿No? Todos nos dimos cuenta ¿No es asi, Dianna?- Miran a la rubia.

\- Eh, si, supongo - Hace una pausa. - No lo se. - Dice incomoda. - Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? Pensábamos dar una vuelta. - Dice Becca.

\- El viaje fue algo pesado y necesito descansar para estar como nueva mañana. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches - Se despiden los tres.

La rubia no estaba tan cansada como para pasear con sus amigos, de hecho quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitar sentir celos de la situación con la morena y el monitor, y el hecho de que sus amigos le preguntaran, lo que hizo fue aumentar su incomodidad. También tenía muy presente la última conversación con la morena. Ultima conversación ya que obviamente tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Marc y Edith para complacer el pedido de tiempo de la morena. De hecho cuando llegó al hotel y la vio pensó en una excusa para no ir al rancho solo para no incomodarla pero no le quedó de otra y ya que la morena no le dio más importancia a su presencia decidió seguir. Pero no podía tentar a la suerte, aunque se moría por compartir tiempo con ella tenía que cumplir su palabra. En su estadía intentaría no molestar e ir a su ritmo.

Al entrar a la habitación que contaba de un hermosísimo decorado y los suaves colores se relajó, ordeno su ropa y se cambió por algo más cómodo, no supo si fue por los colores, el decorado, o el clima pero se relajó en la cama y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo y sereno.

Salió de la ducha luego de cuidarse la piel con una capa de cremas, se vistió con una franelilla deportiva blanca, unos pescadores negros, zapatos para caminatas, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y se puso una gorra a juego. Preparó una mochila y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos y Dianna para desayunar. Al llegar, entra al lujoso bungalow, los observó y se acercó a ellos, dio los buenos días y comenzó a desayunar con ellos comida orgánica que estaba en su régimen de dieta. Ya sentía que amaba el lugar.

Al terminar, Nick el monitor se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenos dias, ¿estan listos? - Dice para todos pero sonriéndole a la morena.

\- Si. - Dice Becca.

\- ¿Estamos vestidos apropiadamente? - Preguntó Zach.

\- Si, creo que ya podemos comenzar. - Les pide que lo sigan a la salida y luego guiandolos a uno de los senderos cerca de la granja del rancho. - Podemos comenzar suave con el programa. Subiremos hasta esa montaña. - Dice señalando. - Serán caminatas diarias en grupo, distintos caminos por dia, asi que vamos con este. - Dice empezando la rutina.

Rodeado de un ambiente espectacular, cuatro horas después estaban de vuelta, cuatro horas de intensa caminata, aunque el paisaje era espectacular, estaban agotados. Tenían que regresar al comedor por el almuerzo para luego continuar con las actividades del dia. Becca y Zach sentían que no podian más y junto a una mal humorada rubia entraron. Estaba intentando relajarse todo lo posible, pero que el dichoso monitor se pasará toda la caminata sacando conversación a la morena no le gustaba para nada. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que la morena le había caído bien y por eso lo invitó almorzar con ellos. Estaba agradecida que por regla el personal de servicio no podía comer con los huéspedes. No entendía que tanto hablaban si todo lo explicaban los folletos.

Luego de que la morena se dignara a entrar y almorzar con ellos, llegaron hasta una especie de gimnasio al aire libre, Nick los separo por parejas, a Becca le tocó con Lea quienes comenzaron con entrenamiento abdominal, mientras a Dianna y Zach trabajaban con pesas. A eso de las 2 de la tarde volvieron a las habitaciones a ducharse y tomar la siesta diaria. aL despertar correspondía sesión de yoga en grupo. El clima era exquisito para este tipo de actividad. La rubia estaba incrédula porque durante la siesta logró olvidar su incomodidad y superar sus celos, pero ahora volvía su mal humor ya que el monitor no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tocar a Lea mientras le explicaba posiciones de yoga.

\- ¿Le está dando instrucciones a Lea? ¿Es en serio? - No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Que? - Es Becca quien pregunta mientras realizaba una posición.

\- Que el monitor le está dando instrucciones a Lea, cuando obviamente cualquiera se daria cuenta que no es la primera vez que ella hace yoga.

\- Ah, si. - Sonríe. - Claro que se dio cuenta de que Lea sabe lo que hace, y mientras ella lo deje no perderá la oportunidad de acercarse. - Hace una pausa. - Es el primer dia y ya está dejando en claro de que esta interesado.

\- ¿Entonces por que ella lo deja?

\- Tal vez porque no le disgusta la idea. - Dice como si fuera obvio y sin percatarse de que estaba contribuyendo a que el humor de la rubia fuera de mal en peor.

\- Bien, he terminado aquí. - Dice interrumpiendo los movimientos de sus amigos y la conversación de Lea y Nick.

\- Pero la clase no ha terminado aún. No te puedes retirar. - Dice Nick sonriendo educadamente.

\- Estoy es avisando de que he terminado aquí. Nos vemos en el spa - Dice de forma arrogante y yéndose a la zona de spa.

No era arrogante para nada, mucho menos mal educada, pero los celos, esa respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Los mismos celos que parecen estar presentes en todas las personas, indistintamente de su condición socioeconómica o forma de crianza y manifestarse en personalidades que aparentemente parecían seguras de sí mismas, le pudieron, no sería inmune, y prefería no estar presente. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar, y qué mejor que en el spa, agradecia que el programa contaba con masajes terapeuticos todas las tardes de lunes a viernes.

Al terminar los masajes se fue directo al comedor, pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación y regresó a esta, se duchó, cenó y asi mismo se metió en su cama con la intención de dormir. Dos golpes en su puerta lo impidieron.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta.

\- Eh... Si.

\- ¿Segura? No es común de ti que te fueras de esa forma.

\- Si, lo sé y lo siento. - Dice avergonzada con su amiga.

\- De verdad no logro entender que te pasó. - No era pregunta pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta de por parte de su amiga. - ¿Esta todo bien entre Lea y tú?

\- Si... Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?

\- Porque no soy idiota y me he dado cuenta de que si se han dirigido cinco palabras en todo el dia, es mucho, ah, y contando el dia de ayer también.

\- ¿Como nos vas a ver hablando si se ha pasado todo el dia con el monitor? Contigo ustedes tampoco ha hablado mucho.

\- Entonces es eso. - Dice sonriendo. - Estabas celosa.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! ¿De donde sacas eso? - Balbucea.

\- Te lo repito, Di. No soy idiota, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Se que algo pasó entre ustedes.

\- ¿Te lo dijo? - Se golpeo mentalmente porque había caído en la trampa de su amiga.

Sonríe. - Tranquila, si me dijo que entre ustedes hubo algo, pero que ya no más. - Ve a su amiga bajar la mirada. - Aunque me doy cuenta que eso no es del todo cierto.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi o por ella? - Se apura en preguntar

\- Por las dos. - Hace una pausa. - Tal vez. - Dice confundiendola. - Debes controlar tus celos, Di. Es la primera vez que te veo así y no se si es que no conocía este lado tuyo pero creo que no eres así.

\- Si, lo sé y por eso me disculpo de nuevo, estoy realmente avergonzada por mi actitud. De hecho creo que debería disculparme con Nick también, pero es que de verdad no soporto la situación.

-Te entiendo, pero piensa que tal vez él o Lea solo están siendo amables, o no se, pero de igual forma debes entender que ustedes no son nada y que si Lea quiere seguirle el juego tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, mucho menos estas en el derecho de molestarte.

\- Lo se, lo se, tienes razón. No he dejado de pensarlo, por eso evite encontrarme con ustedes.

\- Bien, piensalo, porque si sigues así no disfrutaras tu estadía aquí. - Hace una pausa dirigiéndose a la entrada con intenciones de irse. - Y Di, no pasa nada si le hablas. Tuvo la oportunidad de no venir y vino, quiere decir que tu presencia no le molesta.

\- O puede que mi presencia ni siquiera le importe como para cambiar sus planes. - Dice siguiéndola.

\- Tal vez. - Dice pensativa. - Pero seamos optimistas. - Le da un beso en la mejilla. - Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. - Se va a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches. - Entra y regresa a su cama esta vez logrando dormir.

El dia siguiente no fue muy diferente al día anterior, desayuno, caminata de rutina, almuerzo y yoga. Lea y el monitor siguieron hablando como el primer dia, pero la rubia no la pasó tan mal, la conversación con su amiga le sirvió de mucho, además que la estaba distrayendo de todo, y gracias a ella y a Zach estaba comenzando a disfrutar de todo lo que le brindaba el rancho. Lo que no había logrado era hablar con la morena, aun no estaba del todo convencida de hablarle, realmente no quería molestarla. Pero obviamente hay cosas que el ser humano no logra evitar, ¿como se le llama? ¿destino?

Por algo dicen que si está destinado a suceder, sucederá. Da igual si tarda horas en llegar, o años, pero llega. Y eso puede suceder en cualquier momento, en la calle, en el supermercado, o en medio de la nada, pero siempre será cuando menos lo esperes, cuando todas las esperanzas ya han sido agotadas. Eso hace el momento más mágico.

Entraba la rubia a su sesión de masajes del dia, la encargada le indicó que se desvistiera y esperara a la masajista, siguió las instrucciones y corrió la puerta de la misma habitación donde le tocó el dia anterior.

Así de relativa es la vida, a veces encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.

\- ¿Dianna? - Dice la morena levantándose y si percatarse que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y que abajo solo la cubría una toalla de baño.

\- Le.. Lea. - Dice sin poder desviar la mirada del cuerpo de la morena.

Sigue la dirección de la mirada de la rubia y se da cuenta llevando su brazo a su pecho y sonrojándose fuertemente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo siento, eh, no sabia que estabas aquí, debí preguntar antes de entrar. - Balbucea con la intención de marcharse.

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo? - Dice levantándose y colocando la toalla correctamente.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! - Responde rápidamente. - La encargada me dijo que me tocaba aquí el masaje de hoy.- Dice mirando a todos lados menos a la morena.

Carraspea. - Entiendo.

\- Será mejor que espere afuera, seguro es un error.

\- No creo que sea un error, hay doy camillas aquí, supongo que nos tocó en el mismo lugar.

\- Si quieres puedo pedir que me cambien de habitación o algo.

\- ¿Por qué harias eso?

\- No lo se, solo digo que...

\- ¿Me estas evitando? - La interrumpe. - ¿Es eso?

\- ¡No! Solo no quiero molestarte.

\- ¿Por que me molestarias? - Estaba disfrutando el estado de la morena.

\- Bienvenidas, ¿están listas?- Dice entrando una de las masajistas interrumpiendo la conversación y salvando a la rubia. - ¿Comenzamos?

\- Si. - Responde la morena mirando a la rubia, dejando caer la toalla hasta la cintura para luego entregarla a la masajista y acostándose boca abajo para comenzar con su sesión.

\- ¿Esta lista? - Le pregunta la masajista de la rubia de la cual no se percató el momento en el que entró.

\- Eh, si, si.

\- Desvistase por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estas bien, Dianna? - Pregunta la morena sonriendo.

\- Eh si. - Le da la espalda y con prudencia comienza a desvestirse. No porque se avergonzara de su cuerpo, sino que no lograba actuar con claridad. Sus mejillas eran rojas.

Logró acomodarse para la sesión de masajes. La morena salió primero que ella, así que no la volvió a ver sino hasta la hora de la cena con sus amigos.

Su día terminó con una ducha y se metió a la cama para leer un libro del cual no lograba salir de la primera pagina. Pero como el día anterior dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su labor.

\- Ho... hola.

\- Lea... - Dice sorprendida.

\- Eh, disculpa si te desperté.

\- No, no te preocupes, solo estaba leyendo.

\- Solo venia a decirte algo. Pero debí esperar hasta mañana, lo siento. - Dice con intenciones de irse.

\- ¡No! - Se apura a seguirla. - ¿Que venias a decirme?

\- Quería preguntarte...

\- ¿Lea?

\- Nick...

\- Que bueno que te encuentro, iba hacia tu habitación, pero como no lo tengo permitido, encontrarte aquí me evita el problema. - Llega a ellas sonriendo.

\- Eh...

\- Hola, Dianna.

\- Hola, Nick.

\- ¿Puedo robartela un momento? Sera rapido. - Dice intentando ser simpático.

\- No te preocupes Nick - Dice mirando a Lea. - Toda tuya. Yo ya me iba a dormir. - Dice dando la vuelta para luego regresar. - Por cierto, disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer, normalmente no me comporto así. Supongo que estaba...

\- No, no, no. No tienes por que disculparte, todo esta bien.

\- Vale, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches. - Dice regresando a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches. - Se despide Nick sonriéndole.

\- Dianna... - Intenta detenerla.

\- Buenas noches, Lea. - Dice mirándola de forma inexpresiva y cerrando la puerta.

\- Buenas noches...

¿Creen que nada pasa porque sí?

* * *

**Gracias.**


	25. Chapter 25

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 24**

Las verdades que no se dicen...

Aún no sé si el error del ser humano es callar, o hablar de más.

\- ¿Han visto a Dianna? - Dice la morena llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

\- Buenos dias para ti también. - Responde Becca terminando su desayuno.

\- Buenos días... ¿A dónde vas? - Le pregunta a Zach quien ya se levantaba y besaba a su novia.

\- Me toca trabajo con pesas hoy, pero necesito hacer unas llamadas antes. - Dice ya alejándose.

\- Siéntate y desayuna.- Le ordena y ve como la morena la obedece. - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Que? - Dice tomando unos pedazos de frutas que había en la mesa.

\- Estabas preguntando por Dianna.

\- Si, pase por su habitación antes de venir aquí y no la encontré, pensé que estaría con ustedes. ¿Sabes donde está?

\- ¿Para que la buscas? - Dice entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Hablar. - La mira.

\- ¿De...? - Se apoya de la mesa y toma su mentón observandola.

\- ¿Sabes o no sabes donde está?

\- Tomó su desayuno muy temprano y se fue a una de las caminatas hace poco.

\- ¿Sin nosotros? - Pregunta sorprendida.

Sonríe. - Si, hoy la rutina es libre y la mañana es para entrar a cualquiera de las clases.

\- Ah... - Vuelve a la comida. - Y... ¿Que clase tomarás tú?

\- Educación física y yoga.

\- Ah, que bien...

\- Si.

\- ¿Y Zach?

\- También. - Dice intentando no burlarse.

\- Bien...

\- Si quieres saber que clase tomará Dianna solo tienes que preguntarlo sin tantas vueltas.

\- No queri...

\- Lea. - Le advierte.

\- Esta bien ¿Que clase tomará?

\- Cocina y nutrición. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. - Se ríe. - Ahora espero y agradezco que me digas que está pasando.

\- No pasa nada, solo quería hablar con ella. Anoche Nick fue a mi habitación y quería aclararlo con Dianna.

\- Espera ¿Qué? - Dice sorprendida.

\- No es lo que estás pensando. Nos encontramos afuera y en realidad él fue el que me encontró a mi, yo estaba con Dianna...

\- ¿Estabas con Dianna?

\- ¡Hablando! - Se exaspera. - Estábamos hablando y Nick llegó y nos interrumpió, por eso la busco, quiero aclararle que Nick solo me estaba buscando para entregarme un mapa de una de las mejores rutas del rancho.

\- ¿Y no podía entregarlo hoy?

\- Si, supongo, no sé...

\- Que excusa más tonta.

\- Lo sé, tampoco soy idiota, por eso quiero aclararle a Dianna... ¿Qué? - Se interrumpe ya que su amiga le estaba sonriendo.

\- Querias dejarle en claro a Dianna que no estás interesada en Nick sino que tienes ojos solo para ella, ¿no es así? - Dice burlándose.

\- No quería decir eso. - Dice molesta.

\- Ya, ya. No te engañes. - Dice levantándose.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A mis clases. - Dice mirando el reloj. - Ya Dianna debe estar de regreso en su habitación. Termina tu desayuno, las clases de cocina son a las 9.

\- ¿Por que me...

\- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. - Dice como despedida para luego salir dejando a la morena terminando su desayuno.

Había vuelto de su caminata diaria y se encontraba aseandose en el baño, se vistió con pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla, salió de su habitación y consultó con uno de los monitores donde darían la clase de cocina, llegó al lugar, una amplia cocina con varios mesones separados y estantes al mejor estilo de Masterchef. Uno de los encargados le entregó un delantal y la guió a uno de los mesones, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la morena.

\- Hola. - Dice la morena sonriéndole.

\- Hola. No sabia que entrarías a esta clase.

\- Es sobre cocina orgánica, ¿como no iba a entrar? Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cocinar.

\- Eh, si, es cierto.

\- Buenos días damas y caballeros, soy el chef Jason Wrobel, responsable de la dieta que llevan en este programa y hoy estaré enseñándoles la preparación de los alimentos que han estado consumiendo durante su estadía. - Se presentó el conocido chef para comenzar con la clase.- Lo primero que prepararemos es algo tan sencillo como es el pan, es un alimento sano que puede estar presente todos los días en nuestra dieta, sin embargo, las variedades que encontramos hoy en día son muchas y esto nos ha hecho dudar acerca de cuál es el más recomendado para nuestra mesa y nuestra salud. La propuesta de este taller es aprender a preparar panes integrales con harinas orgánicas e ingredientes de primera calidad, respetando tiempos de fermentación y cocción que garantizan un pan nutritivo y saludable. - Dice siguiendo con su clase.

\- Me sorprende verte tomar esta clase. - Dice la morena preparando la harina.

\- ¿Por qué? A mi también me gusta la cocina. ¿O es que no cocino bien?

\- No quise decir eso, solo...

\- Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando. - Le sonríe.

El intento de broma creó un silencio extraño hasta que la morena lo rompió.

\- Amaba cuando cocinabas. - Dice amasando sin mirarla.

\- Pero si siempre cocinabas tu, lo hacias mucho mejor que yo. - Dice sonrojada también concentrada en su masa.

\- No lo creo, tus comidas eran mis favoritas, me hacían sentir especial. - No obtuvo respuesta. - También las de Mary, por cierto ¿cómo está? Hace mucho que no la llamo.

\- Está bien, deberías llamarla, digo, no es una obligación, es que a ella le gustaría saber de ti. - Balbucea.

\- Tranquila, lo haré - Dice mirándola para luego prestar atención a las instrucciones del chef. - Dianna...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Eh, no te vi en el desayuno.

\- Ah si, salí a una de las caminatas temprano, pero todo está bien.

\- Entiendo. - Le da formas a su masa con el rodillo al igual que la rubia.- Ehm... Lamento que anoche no pudimos terminar de hablar.

\- No te preocupes, no importa, seguro lo de Nick no podía esperar.

Se detiene y la mira. - Pues para ti a lo mejor no es importante pero yo estoy intentando conversar sobre eso.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Lea, no pasa nada, Nick quería hablar contigo.

\- Si, quería, habló conmigo sobre una información que le pedí.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. - Dice moldeando su masa sin ver a la morena.

\- Tengo, porque estas pensando cosas que no son.

\- ¿Y que importa lo que yo piense?

\- ¿Estas celosa?

\- ¿Por que lo estaría? - Dice aplanando la masa con mas fuerza de la que debería.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso y hablar conmigo?

Suelta el rodillo pero aun sin mirarla. - No lo estoy.

\- ¿Entonces por que no esperaste que hablara con Nick?

\- ¿Que me ibas a decir? - La mira.

\- Lo mismo que te estoy preguntando ahora.

Suspira. - Si Lea, y lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Dice mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreir.

\- Es obvio que le gustas a Nick. No me malinterpretes, no es que tema que les gustes a otros, ni que ellos te puedan gustar. Sería lo lógico que le pasara, cualquier otra cosa sería poco normal. Si es justo lo que me ocurrió a mí al verte. Cómo no le va a ocurrir a él, cómo lo voy a culpar. Y a ti aún menos, si lo que me apasionó de ti desde el principio es que fueras un arma de seducción pasiva.

\- ¿Arma de seducción pasiva? - Se ríe.

\- Si, eres capaz de volver loco a cualquiera tan solo con pestañear. - Lo decía muy en serio.

Se sonroja. - Pero ¿Por que te disculpas?

\- Por sentir celos aun sabiendo lo que provocas, no tengo derecho.

\- Di, de verdad me sorprende que me dijeras todo esto así sin más, pero no tienes que disculparte. No es algo que uno pueda controlar, creeme que te entiendo.

\- Luego de este proceso, debemos llevar el pan al horno. - Les indicó el chef. - Mientras esperamos que este listo podemos comenzar con la siguiente receta.

\- No tienes por qué estar celosa, Nick no me interesa para nada. - Dice dejándola ahí de pie para irse a buscar los ingredientes para la siente receta.

A veces te encuentras con alguien, y es tan claro que ustedes dos, en cierto nivel pertenecen juntos. Como amantes, como amigos o como familia, o como algo totalmente diferente. Te encuentras con estas personas a lo largo de tu vida, de la nada, en las circunstancias más extrañas, y te ayudan a sentirte vivo. No sé si eso me hace creer en la casualidad o el destino, o un golpe de suerte enorme, pero sin duda me hace creer en algo.

Están conversando sin discutir, es un avance.

* * *

**Hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	26. Chapter 26

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 25**

\- Bien, podemos detenernos un rato.

Eran las 15:30 de un fresco viernes en el rancho, llevaban una hora de caminata por un frondoso bosque. Habían cambiado la rutina y la caminata diaria la realizaba en la tarde ya que era el ultimo dia del programa y el monitor los había llevado a uno de los mejores senderos simplemente para que disfrutaran más del paisaje que del ejercicio.

\- Zach, ¿podrías tomarme una foto? - Era la morena quien llegaba a donde su amigo con el teléfono en mano.

\- Claro. A ver. - Dice esperando que Lea posara.

Esta hizo una pose de yoga y espero que su amigo tomara la foto. Tomó el teléfono luego de la foto y abrió el instagram.

"First hike of the year! ;)" - Posteó.

\- Ven Zach, quiero unas fotos con este paisaje. - Dice Becca pidiéndole a su novio.

\- Hermosa vista ¿no crees? - Era Nick quien no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a la morena cuando vio que Becca tiraba de su novio.

\- Totalmente, gracias por traernos. - Dice la morena sonriéndole.

\- Nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.- Le resta importancia.- Además, algo me decía que te gustaría.

\- Eh, a todos, Becca está encantada. - Dice volteando la mirada a donde su amiga viendo que intentaba posar con Dianna que estaba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol sin dejarse tomar la foto, esta imagen la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

\- Si, claro. - Intenta llamar su atención. - Eh, Lea. - Logra la atención de la morena luego de que esta mirara como su amiga dejaba a Dianna sola. - Quería pedirte tu numero de telefono, veras, se que en recepción contamos con esa información pero deseaba que tú me lo dieras y asi poder quedar alguna vez, realmente me gustaría salir contigo.- Dice intentando ser claro.

La morena se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que el monitor le estaba diciendo y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia quien inmediatamente desvió su atención al suelo al verse descubierta por la morena.

\- No creo que eso sea correcto, Nick.

\- ¿Por que no? Solo quiero salir contigo, conocerte, tengo mucho interés en hacerlo.

\- Pues, estoy intentando solucionar las cosas con alguien. - Dice viendo a la rubia para luego mirarlo a él. - Disculpa si te di a entender lo contrario, pero realmente no estoy interesada.

\- Hey Nick, ¿cuántos kilómetros hemos recorrido?- Dice un chico de los grupos que los acompañaba en la caminata solicitando la atención del monitor. Aprovechó la interrupción para alejarse e ignoró el llamado del monitor mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

\- ¿Sabías que en la magia es considerado a los cedros el árbol protector de los malos espíritus?- Dice Dianna con la mirada en el árbol donde estaba sentada mientras la morena llegaba hasta ella. - Además, en China es denominado el árbol del amor no desconfiable. - Ahora es la morena quien miraba hacia arriba.

\- Vaya - Dijo sorprendida. - No lo sabía. - Se ríe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues, no lo sabia pero es un comentario tan... Tú. - La mira sonriéndole mientras la rubia se sonrojaba. - ¿No quisiste participar en la sesión?- Dice sentándose a su lado mientras veía como Becca se tomaba selfies con Zach dándole una tregua a la rubia.

\- Prefiero tomar la foto al paisaje que salir yo en el. - Dice sonriendo. - Ya entiendo porqué son amigas. - Dice burlándose.

\- Yo no me tomo tantas fotos.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Sonríe de lado.

\- Vale, esa era necesaria. - Dice refiriéndose a la que se había tomado minutos antes y mostrándole el teléfono.

\- Ya, claro - Se ríe.

\- Ven, tomate una conmigo, la subiré. - Dice deslizando en su teléfono la aplicación de la cámara.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Dice sorprendida.

\- Claro, no me puedo quedar sin compartir una imagen del árbol del amor no desconfiable.

\- ¿Pero tengo que salir en ella? - La morena no respondió tomó la bufanda que la rubia llevaba en el cuello y la subió hasta la nariz.

\- Ven. - Colocó el teléfono en modo selfie y posaba con su bufanda hasta la nariz como había hecho la rubia. Antes de tomar la foto la rubia subió totalmente la bufanda, dejando a la vista nada mas el gorro que llevaba. - Me encanta. - Dice mirándola para luego mostrarla.

" I promise this is the last pic I'll take today :) #BigSur #Cedrus - Posteó.

\- ¿La etiqueta es de Bellahadid y GigiHadid? ¿En serio, Lea? - Dice riendo.

\- ¿Que? - La morena no pudo evitar quedarse viendo más del tiempo necesario. Extrañaba escucharla así.

\- Amas el instagram. - Carraspea y sonríe.

\- Soy peor con el snapchat. - Le sonrió restándole importancia.

\- Cuando me sonríes yo no puedo creer que se pueda tener tanta suerte. - Dice sin poder evitarlo.

\- Obviamente tenemos que tomarnos una foto los cuatro. - Dice Becca llegando a ellas junto con Zach.

Dianna se levanta rápidamente y Zach le da la mano a la morena.

Después de las fotos la morena no pudo decirle nada a Dianna porque Nick había indicado que debían seguir para poder terminar con el programa.

Regresaron al rancho y terminaron con una sesión de masajes, Lea agradeció que el monitor no se había acercado en lo que quedaba de noche, cenaron y estuvieron un rato en una de las piscinas del bugalow. La rubia tampoco se había acercado, no mas de lo necesario y ella no estaba del todo segura de si agradecer o no eso. Luchó toda la noche para no ir a la habitación de la rubia, necesitaba ordenarse. Al dia siguiente, luego del desayuno empacaron y registraron los resultados del programa. Después del mediodía ya estaban de regreso en el hotel. No podía ser más palpable la tensión que había entre la morena y Dianna en todo el camino de regreso. Al contrario de como habían llegado en el viaje de regreso les tocó asientos uno al lado del otro. No era incómodo debido a que era una lujosa camioneta, pero el solo roce con la piel de la morena ponía en tensión a la morena. Y estaba segura de que a la rubia le pasaba igual, debido a la forma en que la mirada y como no evitaba que se produjera dicho roce. A la llegada al hotel las cosas no mejoraron, Zach y Becca se adelantaron a su habitación dejándolas en la obligación de tomar el ascensor ellas solas. La morena estuvo a nada de acercarse y besar a la rubia, pero el hecho de que esta no parecía percatarse y que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo evitaron.

A la hora de la cena bajaron al restaurante ya en compañía de Zach y Becca.

\- Lo siento pero necesito con urgencias una hamburguesa. - Dijo luego de sentarse mirando el menú.

\- Estás en un restaurante de lujo ¿y lo primero que piensas es en una hamburguesa? - Dice Becca indignada.

\- Lo siento cielo, no soy yo, es mi cuerpo quien lo pide.

Luego de ordenar y aprovechando que Dianna estaba distraída hablando con Zach, se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su amiga.

\- Linda foto. - Dice mostrando la foto que la morena había subido. - Veo que han avanzado.

\- Es solo una foto. - Dice restándole importancia.

\- ¿Y esta? - Dice ahora mostrándole una que ella misma había tomado desde la distancia. Era una foto de ellas dos sentadas, mirándose de frente mientras se sonreían, nada más.

\- Tú... Co... Cu...

\- Tú... Co... Cu... - Dice mofándose. - También es solo una foto ¿no? - Se burla. - Por eso es que las fotos hablan por si solas. - La morena se sonroja. - ¿Que esta pasando, Lea? - Se ríe.

\- Nada, solo estábamos hablando.

\- ¿Y de qué hablaban?

\- De los cedros.

\- ¿Que? - Frunce el ceño aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Si, Dianna me estaba contando la simbología de los cedros.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué era eso?

\- Algo de ser protector de los malos espíritus y... Y el amor no desconfiable.

\- Vaya. - Se ríe llamando la atención de los dos pero salvándose instantáneamente de una explicación ya que el camarero llega con la cena. - Que raras son, pero me alegra que esten progresando. - Dice sonriéndole y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Luego de la cena estuvieron un rato más y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Luego de llamar a sus padres y a Jon para avisarle que ya estaba en el hotel y que mañana regresaba a casa, estuvo un rato revisando el instagram cuando recibió un whatsapp de la rubia. Sorprendida se apresuró a abrirlo.

"_\- Hola._

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- Si, estoy saludando._

_\- ¿Estas bien?_

_\- ¿Por decir 'Hola'?_

_\- Cuando estás en la habitación de al lado es algo raro._

_\- Si, estoy intentando probar cosas nuevas y... No me recuerdes que estás en la habitación de al lado._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Un 'hola' por whatsapp es más seguro._

_\- ¿Cuantas copas de vino tomaste?_

_\- 2... 3... Bueno, las mismas que tú._

_\- ¿Por qué es más seguro?_

_Escribiendo..._

_Escribiendo..._

_\- Por nada._

_\- ¿Que estabas escribiendo?_

_\- Nada._

_\- Dianna..._

_\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta pero se cual será tu respuesta y no quiero que sea esa._

_\- Pregunta._

_Escribiendo..._

_Escribiendo..._

_\- Dianna..._

_\- Ya, jajaja..._

_\- Te estas riendo por mensajes, deberías dormir._

_\- Lo hago si vienes..._

_\- Dianna... Haz la pregunta._

_\- ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?_

_Escribiendo..._

_Escribiendo..._

_\- Leaaaa..._

_\- Lo siento..._

_Y la respuesta... __Sí__ quiero... Pero no debo, necesito pensar._

_\- Lo sé :(_

_\- Ve a dormir._

_\- Esta bien. Buenas noches, Lea._

_\- Buenas noche, Di."_

La morena no pudo borrar la sonrisa, sospechaba el estado de ebriedad de la rubia pero aun así tuvo que probar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a su habitación. Era cierto que necesitaba pensar... O dejar de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente tomaron el desayuno juntos y partieron a mediodía, Zach y Becca llevaban a la morena y la rubia se iba en su auto, se despidieron y la morena no pudo evitar reírse del aspecto de la rubia, el cabello desordenado y unos lentes oscuros de sol. Aun así se veía hermosa. No se cohibió en despedirse de ella dándole un abrazo que no se arrepintió de prolongar.

\- Deseo verte pronto. - Dice la rubia en el abrazo.

\- Yo también. - Dice la morena en un susurro.

\- Bien tórtolas, hora de irse. - Era Zach quien las sorprendía con el comentario. - ¿Que? Es obvio y no soy idiota. - Dice abrazando a la rubia.

\- Un poco, si. - Dice Becca para luego ella abrazar a su amiga.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Dijeron sin querer las dos al unisono.

No les llevó mas de 2 horas regresar a sus casas y la rubia lo aprovechó para dormir, aun estaba resentida de la resaca. Al levantarse se ducharia y tomaría algo rapido para cenar y volvería dormir.

La morena sale de la ducha, ha estado ahí más tiempo del necesario, caminando sobre sus pasos una y otra vez, pensando justo entre los mismos dos muros de siempre, sin avanzar, sin retroceder. El único cambio perceptible es esta sensación que tiene, que necesita algo.

Así que entonces sale de la ducha, se quita la humedad sobre su piel, pero, en vez de quedarse con la toalla enrollada en torno a su cuerpo, camina desnuda por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Se observa en el espejo, observa a la rubia en el espejo, en su imaginación, y antes de que su respiración se agite, toma algo de ropa y envía un rápido mensaje a su amiga "_Dirección de Dianna, no preguntes, luego te cuento._" - Rápidamente obtiene respuesta, busca las llaves del auto y va rumbo a la dirección.

Llega y baja rápidamente, la rubia abre la puerta al tercer toque, son algo más de las nueve de la noche pero aun así disimula la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Salí a caminar un rato y sin querer pasé por aquí.

\- Pero vives a más de 300 km

\- Uno ya no se puede desviar un poquito.

\- ¿Como sabes donde vivo? - Sonríe

\- Becca. - Repara en la franela que lleva casi ceñida a sus delineados pero ligeros músculos, el mono que empieza solo un poco sobre su cadera, la postura en la cual se recuesta del marco de la puerta y la voz con la cual la saluda de manera casual, escaneandola.

La morena le pregunta si puede pasar, y mira a toda la sala, percatandose de que no hay nadie más en lo que corresponde de metros cuadrados y cierra la puerta tras de ella. Analiza toda la estancia llenándose del aroma de la rubia impregnado en toda la casa y apreciando toda ella. Camina con decisión hacia la rubia, con la determinación que le ha dado tanta frustración, con el presente del ultimo dia.

Se ha cansado, de esperar, de ser la santa madre de la paciencia, se cansó del camino largo y tortuoso; se ha decidido en cambio por el camino fácil y corto, el de los pecadores, el de aquellos que se rinden a la tentación y los deseos, o por lo menos por esta noche.

Disfruta el calor de enredar sus piernas entorno a la cintura de la rubia y mientras la besa, esta pega su espalda a la pared, la besa y hace que sus preguntas sean ahora un estúpido recuerdo, la rubia besa suavemente su cuello, Lea trata de no sentir, pero fracasa miserablemente, ahora la rubia muerde su cuello y su frustración encuentra escape en un gemido, se deshacen de ropa e irónicamente con ella, de todos sus miedos. Entierra sus dedos en su cabello y la hala hacia ella, como si el roce de sus pieles no fuera suficiente, como si necesitaran de más cercanía. La cadera de la morena respondió empujando contra la rubia, apoyándose en esa necesidad de más ella, siendo una sola.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. **

**Hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**You're Mine**

**Capítulo 26**

\- No lo vamos a hacer aquí, a mi habitación, ya. - Dijo la rubia entre besos.

La morena se separó con frustración, Dianna tomó su mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

Al entrar acarició los brazos de la morena pegando a ella, llevándola poco a poco a la cama. Cuando la morena estuvo acostada la rubia se posicionó encima de ella. Con ayuda de Lea se desprendió del sujetador de esta. Y comenzó a tocarla por encima de su ropa interior mientras se encargaba de los pechos de la morena.

\- Termina de desnudarme. - Demandó Lea.

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo, pero obedeció. Hizo descender la fina prenda interior acariciando los torneados muslos de su pareja. Lanzó su ropa interior a un lugar desconocido, y separó con cuidado las piernas de Lea. Pasó su mano esta vez ya sin barreras. Estaba tan húmeda que los dedos se le quedaron pegajosos. Lea la deseaba.

Se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de Lea, la acarició un poco. La morena sintió que sus músculos se ponían más tensos aún, que el calor aumentaba.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para sentir la lengua de Dianna explorando el interior de su anhelante sexo, despertando todos los puntos de su cerebro conectados con el placer y llevándola a recordar todo su pasado con la rubia que estaba entre sus piernas. La rubia deslizó dos dedos hacia su interior, acariciándola por dentro, moviéndolos de una placentera forma rítmica. Arqueó la espalda. Aguantaba las ganas de dejarse ir sobre la boca de Dianna, pero no quería, no aún. Sentía tantas cosas en aquél momento que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para comprenderlas todas.

Mientras besaba el sexo de Lea con impetuosa dedicación, podía sentir cómo ella misma moría de placer, cómo se tensaban sus músculo. Un gemido de Lea la encendió de tal manera que apretó su cara contra ella. La morena no pudo soportarlo más, su espalda estaba tan tensa. Puso las manos sobre el pelo de Dianna y tiró, mientras un grito descontrolado que iba atenuándose le dijeron a la rubia que lo había hecho bien.

La rubia ascendió dejando besos por todo el abdomen de Lea hasta llegar a sus labios.

\- Te amo. - Dice la morena mirándola fijamente. - Es la única certeza que tengo en estos momentos, no preguntes que pasará, te ofrezco esta noche y después veremos que hacemos, ¿esta bien? - le pregunta a la rubia mientras sostiene sus mejillas, recibiendo el asentimiento y los ojos llorosos por parte de esta. - Ahora, déjame amarte. - Dice cambiando de posición con la rubia y besándola lentamente.

\- ¿Amigas? ¿Es en serio, Lea? Acabamos de sobrepasar los limites de la amistad ¿Y tu me dices que seamos amigas? - Habían pasado la noche juntas y luego de amanecer en los brazos de la otra, decidieron desayunar juntas en la cama. Sabian que tenian que hablar así que luego de la rubia se duchara, le ofreció su baño y algo de ropa a la morena, decidieron hablar en el salón debido a que los recuerdos de la noche podrian facilmente jugar en su contra, y ahí se encontraban, con una rubia indignada por lo que le estaba proponiendo la morena.

\- Hay amigas que lo hacen, además, nosotras estuvimos haciéndolo por un tiempo.

\- Es distinto y lo sabes. - Dice mirándola. - A ver, Lea. ¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vienes a mi casa, pasamos la noche haciendo el amor y ahora me dices que seamos amigas, y obviamente no queremos las mismas cosas. ¿Solo querías una noche de sexo?

\- ¿Me crees capaz de eso? - Le pregunta dolida.

\- No... Bueno, no lo sé. - Frunce el ceño. - Yo no puedo ser tu amiga, Lea. Simplemente no.

\- Dianna... Yo no se que hacer para que esto funcione. Yo sólo intento evitar que te vayas. Realmente tengo miedo. Y siendo amigas es una forma segura de que no lo hagas. - Baja la mirada. - Además, no podemos estar juntas y ya, las cosas no son tan simples. Yo no soportaría pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

\- Cielo... - Dice acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos. - No sabes como me gustaria borrar ese miedo de ti, pero es algo que tenemos que trabajar. Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. No quiero más que estar contigo. Sé que tengo que demostrarlo, pero siendo amigas que ocasionalmente tienen sexo no es la solución. Y es increíble que lo diga porque me estoy privando de ti, pero no me es suficiente una amistad.

\- ¿Entonces que propones?

\- Intentarlo.

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya hemos hecho eso.

\- Te hablo de intentarlo, no de la esperanza de que funcione. No de hacernos expectativas para creer que valdrá la pena. - Hace una pausa mientras la morena la mira confusa. - Solo te hablo de intentarlo, de darnos un momento. Estar dispuestas a compartir el tiempo, no creer que nos llegaran los años, ni de pensar en la casa o de a dónde iremos cuando los chicos vengan del colegio con sus notas.

\- ¿Que? - Se ríe con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Niños? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Déjame que tengo un punto. - Dice sonriendo. - Intentemoslo. Solo de no presentir y dejar que suceda. Te hablo en el presente, de darnos lo que no hemos dado, de atrevernos a regalar lo guardado. No le des muchas vueltas.

\- No se, Di...

\- Esta bien, vamos con calma, ve a casa y toma tu tiempo para pensarlo. Para que mi presencia no intervenga en tu decisión. Es mi propuesta y seguirá en pie hasta que lleguemos a una solución.

\- ¿Me estas echando? - Dice sonriendo incrédula levantandose del sofa.

\- ¿Tal vez?

\- No lo puedo creer...

\- ¡Lea!

\- Ya, ya, esta bien. - Se ríe. - Me voy.

\- Pero volverás... Cena conmigo.

\- ¿No crees que me estas dando muy poco tiempo para pensar?

\- No, solo quiero que cenes conmigo... Como amigas.

\- ¡Dianna!

\- ¿Que? Tu fuiste la de la idea. - Se ríe. - Pero en serio, solo ven a cenar, no estaré esperando que me digas que pensaste. Si quieres podemos cenar afuera.

\- No, está bien. - Dice acercándose. - Cenemos aquí. Volver a probar tu comida suena tentador.

\- Estaba pensando en ordenar algo, ¿quien dijo que yo cocinaría?

\- Lo harás. - Le sonríe para luego despedirse con un corto beso en los labios que la rubia intentó alargar pero la morena no permitió. - Nos vemos. - Dice saliendo de la casa dejando una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia que no dudo en buscar su teléfono.

Hacia rato de que había regresado a su casa y se encontraba tirada en la cama con la mirada en el techo, se sentía feliz, pero aun así tenia miedo. Sacó de su móvil de su bolsillo, marcó un numero conocido y lo llevó hasta su oreja.

\- Hola, mi amor. - Se escuchó después del tercer tono y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Hola, Jon.

\- Mmm, te escuchas alegre ¿de que me estoy perdiendo?

\- Estoy alegre porque extrañaba escuchar tu voz.

\- Ayer me llamaste así que esa excusa no funciona. Estoy esperando.

\- Eres imposible. - Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Pero... Vale... Ayer fui a casa de Dianna.

\- Algo me decía que tenía que ver. ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues...

\- ¿Pues...? ¡Lea!

\- Nos acostamos.

\- Vaya.

\- Y fue maravilloso, Jon, extrañaba estar entre sus brazos, tenerla para mi... - Dice mordiéndose el labio.

\- Bueno, bueno, sin detalles por favor. - Dice riéndose. - Es decir que ya están juntas de nuevo.

\- Eh, técnicamente no.

\- ¿No? - Pregunta confuso.

\- Le propuse que fueramos amigas.

\- ¿Que? ¿Amigas? ¿Del tipo de "con derecho"? ¿Estas loca?

\- No lo sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de que?

\- De que no funcione. Ella se negó a ser mi amiga y me propuso que lo intentaramos, pero yo tengo miedo de que las cosas se pongan difíciles y ella me deje, yo... No lo se, simplemente tengo miedo.

\- ¿Y se lo dijiste?

\- Pues si.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

\- Que no lo haría, que quería estar conmigo y que quería borrar mi miedo pero también dijo que teníamos que trabajar en eso.

\- Bueno, date cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas. Fueron capaces de hablar sobre la situación y aunque entiendo tu miedo, todo es diferente ahora. Ya no son las mismas de antes, ninguna de las dos se está escondiendo ¿Que podrían salir mal esta vez?

\- Lo sé...

\- Deja de buscar excusas, todo está bien. Mira, no te estoy diciendo "corre en brazos de la rubia."

\- Parece. - Lo interrumpe.

\- Estoy diciendo... Si luego de tanto tiempo aun se quieren como lo hacen, intentarlo es la opción más segura.

\- Ya lo sé, es que... No puedo creer que todo esté bien.

\- Pues creelo, amor. Ya es hora de que sean felices.

\- Gracias. - Dice luego de un momento de silencio.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Merezco ser el padrino.

\- ¿El padrino?

\- De la boda.

\- Callate. - Dice riendo.

Estuvo otro rato hablando con su amigo y luego llamó a Becca para contarle. Sabía que su amiga esperaba una explicación sobre el mensaje de anoche. Después aprovechó la tarde para hacer las compras y dedicarse un tiempo para ella.

"_8:00 pm. Ni un minuto más, si quieres un minuto menos. Ya quiero verte"_

Era el mensaje que la morena habia recibido y que la rubia terminaba de enviar.

\- ¿Sería muy raro ser la madrina de tu boda?

\- ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas? - Dice la rubia sin mirarla mientras iba de un lado a otro en la cocina preparando la cena.

\- Ya sabes, como soy la ex esposa. - Dice la modelo mirándola desde el mesón. - Tal vez sea un poco raro ser la madrina de tu boda.

\- ¿Que boda? - Se ríe. - Hace unas horas no eramos nada ¿ y ya estás planeando boda? - La mira. - Además, si, seria raro.

\- Lo sabía. - Dice pensativa. - Bueno, aun así podría estar entre las damas de honor. - Se acerca con la intención de probar lo que está cocinando la rubia.

\- No toques. - Le ordenó. - Y deja de hablar de bodas. Ya te conté lo que pasó.

\- Di, huele delicioso, déjame probar.

\- No, alejate. - La aparta riendo.

\- Esta bien, si no me quieres dar de comer, me voy.

\- No te estoy echando.

\- Lo sé. Pero Lea ya debe estar por llegar y el olor de tu comida me abrió el apetito.

\- Si quieres puedo preparar algo para ti.

\- No te preocupes, me debes una comida, pero no hoy, deberías irte a arreglar.

\- Si, se está haciendo tarde. - Dice apagando la cocina. - Gracias por acompañarme. - Se acerca a abrazarla.

\- Siempre, además ya te extrañaba. - Se separa un poco.

\- Me debes la conversación sobre tu Dj.

\- Y si, ya me voy. - Dice alejándose para salir de la cocina mientras la rubia la seguía. - Suerte con la cena. - Dice ya en la puerta.

\- Gracias, cobarde. - Le sonríe. Era imposible. Cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación a arreglarse para tener todo listo y esperar a la morena.

7:59 pm y la morena se encontraba nerviosa en la puerta de la casa de Dianna con una botella de vino en las manos. Se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita. Luego de tomar aire se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

\- Hola. - Sonrió cuando la rubia abrió la puerta.

\- Justo a tiempo, hola. - Dice la rubia nerviosa dejándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a Lea. Nada quedaba de las dos mujeres que 24 horas antes habían hecho el amor. - Te ves preciosa.

\- Gracias. - Muerde su labio. - Tu también. - Se quedan mirando. - Traje vino. - Dice entregando la botella.

\- Gracias. - La recibe. - Pasa.

La rubia la guió hasta el comedor mientras ella fue a la cocina a destapar la botella. La morena estaba encantada.

\- Di, esto esta delicioso. - Dice luego dar el primer bocado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, extrañaba muchisimo tu comida.

\- Que bueno que te gustó. - Dice dándole un sorbo a su copa.

\- Hoy estuve hablando con Jon. - Dice aun comiendo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, estuvimos hablando de nosotras. Y ya tomé una decisión.

\- Lea, no era necesario, te dije que podía esperar hasta que estuvieras segura.

\- Si, y ya lo estoy. No tengo mas que pensar. Quiero intentarlo.

\- ¿Que? - Sonríe incrédula.

\- Eres la persona que me hace feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre. Eres tu la persona que me deja pensando cosas durante el día, siempre me preguntó que estas haciendo, en donde estarás... - Toma su mano sobre la mesa. - Eres tu la persona por la que me muero de celos si te miran o te dicen cosas. La persona por la que seguiría a pesar de todo eres tú. Y si, ya sabes mis miedos, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. No se si estamos hechas la una para la otra, pero si hemos llegado hasta acá es porque seguimos eligiéndonos, y eso es como estar hechas la una para la otra.

* * *

**Queda poco.**

**Hazme saber que piensas.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
